Screenplay: Slayers
by Jack Bullions
Summary: Completed. Content LV. Adaptation from actual screenplay. Buffy, a runaway Slayer from the west unwillingly gets caught in a war between a legendary hunter and a vampire supremacist.
1. Pages 1-10


    SLAYERS
    based on the original screenplay
    by
    David S. Goyer
    Stygian darkness, the faint rumbling of THUNDER.
    FADE IN:
    SUPER: OLD RUMANIA 1775
    A bird's eye view of the world. Gray storm clouds against the
    late evening sky rushing by us as we speed towards a rocky
    shoreline. Dark blue waves crashing to shore, then the expansive
    dark green grasslands, then we start to see the outskirts of a
    village. Suddenly, we're moving at a quicker speed, a quicker
    tempo, heading straight towards a church right into the massive
    double wooden doors when --
    SMASH CUT TO:
    INT. OLD CHURCH - BASEMENT - NIGHT
    BOOM! Entry doors swing open as MEN & WOMEN carry in a FEMALE
    BLEEDER, ALYSSA (20s, white, nine months pregnant), on a crude
    stretcher. She's deathly pale, spewing founts of blood from a
    savagely slashed throat.
    Frantic shouting from both men and women as WHIP PAN AROUND. They
    become more coherent, a different tongue.
    A tired OLD MAN turns around and approaches the morbid entourage.
    OLD PRIEST
    Set her down here --
    He motions to a wooden table. The woman starts spasming
    violently. It takes three men just to hold her down. She
    continues to writhe and thrash madly in pain under their grip.
    Her necklace gets caught in her hand and it rips off.
    CLOSER ON NECKLACE
    A SILVER PENDANT, shaped like a heart, falls onto the wooden
    table in slow-mo. The sound of its fall resonating against the
    hard wood --
    The old priest examines her neck wound.
    OLD PRIEST
    Where was she found?
    We SEE a tall, rugged and DARK MANED MAN appear to her side
    pulling off his leather gloves, and watching over the woman
    impassively. On his sword belt an impressive broadsword with an
    unique hilt, and a whip. The hilt covered in runes with a cross
    as its pommel. He is a HUNTER, one of the dozens of men and
    women, honing their bodies and minds for years, to combat only
    one thing, vampires.
    HUNTER
    Deep in the woods, father. We found
    him first before we discovered her in
    the hands of the two fiends.
    The bleeding woman turns her head slightly, and she looks across
    the room.
    HER POV: A man, much appearing like the Hunter we saw before,
    lies there still, in blood drenched tunic and breeches. A group
    of NUNS are around him, wrapping him in burial bandages.
    OLD PRIEST
    She hasn't been completely drained of
    blood. There's still a chance to save
    her child.
    VILLAGER #1 (O.S.)
    Cursed demons. We warned her of him.
    OLD PRIEST
    Yes! Yes! Let us forget the past --
    A woman runs in and hands a worn satchel over to the old man.
    OLD PRIEST
    Her soul will be at peace soon!
    He opens up the SATCHEL, view to see some sharp surgical
    instruments. A HAND grips his wrist,
    VILLAGER #2
    Father, you realize what may happen to
    this infant!
    The priest gives the villager a quick glance noting where his
    hand should not be and he moves away.
    OLD PRIEST
    It matters not. This child is still
    born of a human woman. Now help me!
    CAMERA PUSHES IN on the woman as she bolts upright, SCREAMING to
    wake the dead. We PLUNGE INTO the darkness of her mouth and find
    ourselves --
    inside her bloodstream
    The sound of a HEART BEATING, pounding as we whip-snake through --
    CORPUSCLES
    floating in amber plasma. Erythrocytes, leukocytes, neutrophils
    and eosinophils.
    The rhythmic expansion of the artery walls, pulsing with each
    successive surge of blood as the HEART BEATS FASTER AND FASTER,
    taking us --
    IN UTERO,
    A CHILD, alive but unborn, shifting in a sea of amniotic fluid,
    surrounded by the white, protective substance known as vernix
    caseosa. The HEARTBEAT races like a locomotive now. The unborn
    child shifts, turns its head towards us --
    -- and opens its eyes.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. INNER CITY - INDUSTRIAL GHETTO - NIGHT
    Many, many years later --
    A decaying no man's land populated by condemned buildings and
    HUNGRY HOMELESS. Steam rises from manhole covers, drifting across
    the litter-lined streets. Suddenly --
    A black Mercedes 850 appears over the crest of a hill, ROARING
    past us, stereo system belting out FILTER.
    INT. MERCEDES - NIGHT
    Raquel, a wasp-wasted woman, sits behind the wheel. 20s, rich,
    sickeningly attractive. Hungry eyes.
    Squirming around in the passenger seat is DENNIS, a model/actor
    boy-toy with a sub-zero IQ and a "fuck me sideways" grin.
    RAQUEL
    What do you have down there, little
    man?
    DENNIS
    Well that's my heat-seeker.
    RAQUEL
    I'll bet it is.
    Raquel slides a manicured hand up his thigh, squeezes his groin.
    Dennis MOANS. She pulls her hand away, downshifts.
    EXT. INNER CITY - NIGHT
    The Mercedes blazes down the street in high speed, turning
    corners fast and accelerating just as fast.
    INT. MERCEDES - NIGHT
    DENNIS
    So where are we going?
    RAQUEL
    It's a surprise.
    DENNIS
    Yeah? I like surprises!
    Raquel eyeballs Dennis -- "if looks could devour".
    EXT. VACANT LOT - NIGHT
    The 850 threads a narrow alley into a vacant lot, BRAKES hard.
    Raquel and Dennis climb out. She leads him into --
    EXT. MEAT PACKING PLANT - NIGHT
    Industry never sleeps, and certainly not this grisly facility.
    Raquel leads Dennis around the back of the plant, where a host of
    WORKERS are loading refrigerated trucks with product.
    DENNIS
    What the fuck are we doing here?
    Raquel just smiles, heads on into the plant via a loading door.
    The workers ignore her.
    INT. MEAT PACKING PLANT - NIGHT
    Dennis follows Raquel through the bowels of the plant, catching
    glimpses here and there of hacked up cattle carcasses.
    DENNIS
    Look at all that --
    Through one partially open door we see what might be a line of
    BODYBAGS being trundled into the back of a truck via hook and
    chain pulley-system. But Dennis doesn't have enough time to be
    disturbed by this, because he's being pulled away by Raquel, led
    down --
    A STAIRWELL
    We are in the basement now. At the end of the hall is a steel
    door, with perhaps, just the faintest HINT OF MUSIC heard coming
    from beyond. Raquel knocks.
    A "peep-hole" slat opens and a BLACK LIGHT shines into Raquel's
    eyes. A VOICE behind the door offers a verbal challenge, speaking
    a language we've never heard, laced with a devilish cadence.
    DENNIS
    What did you just say?
    Raquel responds in kind to someone behind the door. It opens.
    Raquel gives Dennis a knowing wink, enters. Dennis follows.
    INT. CLUB - NIGHT
    Raquel and Dennis move past a hulking DOORMAN, making their way
    down a narrow stairway. Dennis is suitably impressed.
    THE CLUB
    is elite, underground -- an "abattoir-chic" version of an old-
    time juke joint with a greasy, dangerous vibe. White-tiled walls
    and floors for easy hosing, chromed fittings, run-off gutters,
    drains. No bar.
    BODIES
    writhe on the strobe-lit dance floor. A heavy S&M scene. Leather.
    Latex. Tattoos. Body-piercings.
    We catch a large MAN, with dark brim sunglasses, decorated with a
    cowboy hat and smoking cigar relaxing in his couch, watching over
    the rave. He has an arm around one OD girl, tonguing her
    occasionally and looking back, another young girl, head bobbing
    up and down by his waist. He is QUINN.
    A D.J. wearing head-mounted spotlights orchestrates the tunes on
    twin-decks. MUSIC assaults us -- a beat so heavy it could jar the
    fillings from your teeth. Brutal "DARKCORE" along the lines of
    Prodigy or Underground. Raquel pulls off her jacket and hands it
    off to Dennis before moving off into the dance floor. She spies
    one partner and advances. Dennis, behind, gives a look of 'Fuck
    this' and tosses her jacket away.
    A lupine-featured GAULTIER GIRL with a streak of white running
    through her raven hair moves in with Raquel, pressing up against
    her. Rachel Williams as the Angel of Death -- we'll call her
    MERCURY.
    Both of them sway hypnotically to the rhythm and sounds of the
    beat. A beat that appears to hold the entire club in its crazed
    trance.
    Dennis gives a whoop at the noise and tries to get into a female
    sandwich between two spandex covered girls. They see him and
    shove him off roughly, before they go back to their eye-to-eye
    trance. He groans in dismay as another couple from behind pushes
    him aside. No luck here. The crowd is ignoring this obvious
    standout. Dennis, back into his jubilant mood, tries to find
    Raquel.
    The beat then gets LOUDER. The action heavier. The atmosphere
    more narcotic. People are stripping off their clothes, sweating
    like fiends. It's a virtual orgy.
    Dennis laughs, reveling in the hedonism. He sees her with
    MERCURY. Everything rises to a fever pitch --
    DENNIS
    (over the music)
    Hey, babe! What's happening?
    Raquel continues dancing -- then Mercury notices Dennis getting
    too close and shoves him away. She ignores the disparaging boy
    and continues to dance with Raquel. He's had it. What kind of fun
    is this? And if that wasn't enough, he turns to move off then,
    SOMEONE runs into him! A YOUNG MAN in black leather garb with a
    look of a rebel of the 90s. He gives him a stare, as does his
    companion next to him. A MEAN-LOOKING MAN with oriental traits
    and a stare to paralyze hundreds. He is known as a gurn-sei from
    his culture, but we will know him as the RIVEN. They chuckle to
    themselves at the sight of him and leaves.
    Then Dennis notices a DROP OF SOMETHING spatter his hand. Now we
    have people spitting at him now? Only it's not someone else's
    saliva, but it looks like blood. Dennis looks up, concerned -
    -- MORE BLOOD DROPLETS are falling. The faces of the dancers
    around him are sprinkled with them now. What is this? Some kind
    of fucked up performance art?
    A large male nearby turns his face toward the ceiling, as if
    washing himself in a summer shower; now the other club goers are
    looking up, too --
    THE DJ BOOTH
    Lights flare up suddenly, illuminating him and the large white
    blanket behind with the words BLOOD BATH written in blood! He
    roars the signal as --
    blood showers DOWN
    from sprinkler heads in the ceiling, drenching the dancers. The
    club goers love it, thrusting their heads back, mouths open wide
    to receive the crimson offering.
    Horrified, Dennis recoils, turning towards --
    RAQUEL,
    whose face morphs into a preternatural snarl. Her canines extend,
    tapering to razor-sharp points. Her tongue flicks, lizard-like as
    fingernails sharpen into claws. All this while the whites of her
    eyes BLEED RED, pupils oscillating hypnotically.
    RAQUEL
    What's wrong, baby? Don't you like
    your surprise?
    Dennis SCREAMS, pushes away from Raquel, only --
    -- Mercury has fangs now too. In fact, everyone in the club does,
    with the exception of poor Dennis. That's because they're all
    vampires. Dennis tries to run, but a burly vampire blocks his
    attempt, brutally smashing his fist into his face. Dennis reels,
    dazed. The club-goers close in around him. They make a game of
    it, shoving him from one person to another, their pale faces
    leering like twisted jack-o-lanterns.
    The strobe lights quicken to a seizure-inducing intensity. Dennis
    spins, tumbling into Raquel's arms. She shoves him forward --
    Dennis lands on the floor, falling at someone's boot-clad feet.
    He looks up. A DARK FIGURE sits in the shadows, unnoticed until
    this moment. The figure stands, moves into the light as time
    screeches to a halt --
    A LONE MAN,
    towers above Dennis, wearing dark glasses and a black leather
    longcoat -- a sneer of cruel contempt etched upon a face tempered
    by a lifetime of horror. His name is JEHONAS. Dennis quickly
    scrambles past him.
    Jehonas slowly opens his long coat, shrugging it off, revealing
    an arsenal of high-tech weapons strapped to his body: 6-point
    adjustable body armor, a custom Ingram MAC that fires 10mm Autos
    in silver casement, 2 large pistols - Beretta 9mm and Eagle .44
    Magnum - with silver ammo on shoulder and belt holster
    respectively, a Remington 12-gauge shotgun fitted with an extra
    stake shooting mechanism, a large silver balisong blade, a
    bandoleer of silver stakes strapped to his leg, the boomerang-
    like weapon, s-blade -- and last, but certainly not least -- a
    silver sword which is secured in a back-scabbard.
    CLOSE ON JEHONAS
    A gaze as cold and pitiless as a midnight sun. The vampire club-
    goers staring back, hissing to themselves in fear. Then nuclear
    silence. Jehonas steps to the crowd. The sound of his sole cleats
    RESONATING in their ears. The footsteps of their maker. And then
    --
    FEMALE VAMPIRE JUNKIE
    C'mon, Day-walker!!
    All hell breaks loose. With a SNARL, the female vampire charges
    at Jehonas, moving at superhuman speed, practically a blur --
    Jehonas draws his MAC, FIRES in multiple directions --
    MACRO BULLET SHOT
    as a round roars through the air towards the lunging vampire. A
    silver-tipped dum-dum bullet which explodes on contact.
    WHAM! The round punches a fist-sized hole through her chest,
    continuing on into the vamp behind her! Vampire blood fountains.
    Both creatures tumble forward, their bodies liquefying into
    puddles of black oil which go gurgling down the run-off drains.
    Jehonas continues FIRING, then -CLICK!- magazine's empty. Next.
    He holsters the MAC, swings up his 12-gauge shotgun, calmly pumps
    once to load --
    WHIP PAN TO:
    Across the dance floor to a blood soaked female vampire. She
    grabs two of the meat hooks and starts spinning them wildly.
    HER POV: She charges pass the crowd, screaming in a frenzy as we
    come upon Jehonas.
    Jehonas hears her, spins, and fires! BANG! The vampire gets
    caught in mid air from the shot and blasted back to the floor. He
    elbows another vampire that was sneaking up behind him, and
    calmly starts firing repeatedly at other targets.
    RAQUEL
    She calmly waits as Jehonas spins away from her, his back totally
    turned.
    RAQUEL
    Hey! I'm gonna rip your fucking head
    off!
    Jehonas sees her approaching fast from behind and spins kicks her
    to a different world. In one smooth motion, his shotgun levels
    and fires catching another advancing vampire dead in his steps.
    Raquel gets back to her feet. No time to reload. He swings his
    elbows, catching her in the face while pumping his shotgun at the
    same time, and then readjusts. She hisses. Jehonas smiles, fires,
    and Raquel propels back from the force of the shot.
    The strobe lights flicker as the mayhem mounts. Some of the
    vampires try to flee, scurrying up the stairs, but the exit
    quickly becomes clogged with liquefying bodies --
    -- then Jehonas' Remington jams. The remaining club-goers see
    their opening, surge forward en masse --
    Jehonas throws his shotgun at one of the charging vampires. Its
    barrel spinning quick, catching the legs and tripping him to the
    floor. One of the club dancers grabs Jehonas by the shoulders,
    but he turns his hand back and throws him to the floor. In one
    swift motion, Jehonas pulls out a stake and runs it through the
    dancer's heart.
    He spins kick another, SEES a big one coming at him. A BURLY
    VAMPIRE tries to throw a punch. Jehonas blocks with his left
    hand, grabs another silver stake, and thrusts up into his chin
    lifting him. The vampire is IMPALED into the ceiling by the
    inhuman force.
    Losing nerve now, lots of vampires head for the closest exits.
    Jehonas blocks a blow from a lunging vampire easily and grabs his
    neck. Disturbing movement from the corner of his eye,
    We see Mercury and several other vampire GOONS line up to his
    flank with automatics and open up.
    Lightning fast reactions, Jehonas hurls the vampire into the hail
    of bullets and leaps behind some stage equipment.
    ON JEHONAS,
    crouching, with bits and pieces of the equipment spatter all
    around him as he calmly unholsters both his handguns and waits
    for --
    CLICK!!! The guns on the goons go empty. Jehonas smiles at his
    luck tonight and leaps from his spot, firing both of his handguns
    simultaneously, spinning behind amps, moving without stopping.
    The goons are fast too, with vampire speed, unload, reload, and
    fire back. A few of them go down fast from Jehonas' guns. Easy
    pickings.
    Mercury stops her fire, notices she's the only one left. Shit.
    Jehonas aims and fires, but Mercury with a split second head
    start vaults over some upturn tables and clutter and makes for
    the exit.
    A slight look of disappointment crosses Jehonas. He holsters his
    guns. Movement to his left, Jehonas reaches over his shoulder and
    -SCHINGGG!- unsheathes his sword.
    THE SWORD
    Four acid-etched feet of blood-soaked Damascus steel. An edge so
    sharp it could cleave a shadow in two.
    THE OTHER SIDE - THE EXIT,
    More of the dark leather vampires enter with an assortment of
    crowbars, axes, and sharp weapons. Quinn is among them
    brandishing a butcher knife, cheering them on.
    QUINN
    That's him! That's the Day-walker! Get
    him! Fuck him up! We're gonna jack you
    up. Make you hurt bad!
    THEIR POV: Jehonas turns to Quinn's group, sword down, drawing an
    invisible arc about a foot from his boots.
    QUINN raises his knife, signals the charge. The vampires attack
    as one.
    ON JEHONAS
    As he slices upwards, catching a vampire in midair from his leap,
    cutting him effectively in two. More vampires surge! In a
    whirlwind of steel and leather, Jehonas cuts them all down as
    they attempt to encircle him. The first wave down, not a step
    taken past his arc.
    Jehonas does a somersault over some tables, into a circular room.
    Vampires try in vain to slash and hack at his body, but Jehonas'
    too quick and precise with his cuts. A slash left and right,
    parry and impale, dodge and slash. In a few seconds, Jehonas
    spins his sword once as a bunch of bodies decompose into their
    black puddles.
    More VAMPIRES with automatic rifles appear. Jehonas sees that he
    is surrounded on both sides. He looks left and right, then stands
    straight as if not a world of worry is in him. He retrieves the
    deadly s-blade from his belt. Quinn notices and hits the dirt. A
    quick flick of the wrist --
    TRACKING the knife-edged boomerang as it slices through the air
    in a circle of death. It CUTS through every vampire surrounding
    Jehonas and returns back to his hand.
    ON THE FAR END OF THE CLUB,
    a LATEX-CLAD VAMP makes a break for it. Jehonas flings his sword,
    sending it spinning end over end -- THUNK! The sword punches into
    the vampire's heart. The hellish creature convulses, dies.
    Beat. Jehonas retrieves his sword, then senses --
    SOMETHING BIG
    rising up behind him. In a flash, Jehonas swings his elbow
    backward, ramming muscle and bone right into the vampire's nasal
    cartilage --
    -- but it doesn't slow the hulking creature down. Jehonas spins,
    grabs the collar and in the momentum, hurls the vampire some
    twenty feet, tumbling over tables, slamming into the rear wall so
    hard that plaster rains down from the ceiling. His head is
    literally impaled into the wall.
    A DEEP ROAR,
    Jehonas is SLAMMED from his side. Suddenly, he finds himself
    wrestling one on one with Quinn. Jehonas forces an elbow against
    Quinn's throat, trying to keep him at bay. With his other hand he
    reaches to his bandoleer, pulls out a stake --CRUNCH! Jehonas
    shoves the stake through the vampire's larynx. Quinn gurgles,
    clutches at his throat.
    Jehonas rolls out from under, retrieves his shotgun from the
    floor and aims at one side of Quinn. The vampire looks in total
    horror at the two silver stakes protruding from the bottom end of
    the rifle. Jehonas FIRES --
    A stake hits Quinn in the shoulder, throwing him backwards and
    nailing him to the wall. As Quinn reaches over with his other
    hand to pull out the stake --
    Jehonas FIRES AGAIN. A second stake slams into Quinn's other arm,
    effectively pinning him like a butterfly to a board.
    UP ABOVE, mounted in one of the corners, is a security camera.
    Jehonas fires a shotgun shell straight into the lens.
    Jehonas strides over, leveling the barrel against Quinn's nose.
    JEHONAS
    Where is Deacon Frost?
    Quinn glares, trying to speak, gagging on the stake still lodged
    in his trachea --
    JEHONAS
    Got something in your throat.
    Jehonas yanks the stake free. The vampire laughs, air whistling
    through his ruined larynx.
    QUINN
    Fuck you, Day-walker, I ain't saying
    shit.
    JEHONAS
    Once more.
    Quinn responds with a slew of rapid-fire vampire invectives.
    Jehonas sees he's getting nowhere, calmly puts away his weapon.
    He unclips a white phosphorous grenade from his combat harness --
    QUINN
    You won't stop him. The Tide's rising,
    the Sleeper's gonna --
    JEHONAS
    Shut up. I'm getting a little tired of
    chopping you up. Maybe a little fire
    will do tonight. Give my regards to
    Frost.
    Jehonas shoves the grenade in Quinn's mouth, pulls the pin.
    WHOOSH! Quinn goes up like a roman candle. Jehonas turns,
    surveying his work, ignoring the howling pyre behind him.
    All evidence of the vampires is gone -- with the exception of a
    few oily-black puddles. Clothes, jewelry -- it's all been burned
    away by the acidic process of the creatures' accelerated
    decomposition.
    DENNIS sits huddled in a corner, having pissed his pants. Jehonas
    sees him and draws his balisong blade. A quick turn of the wrist
    and the handle splits, showing the near-foot long silver blade
    inside. As he approaches, he cringes back --
    DENNIS
    Please don't --
    Jehonas grabs Dennis by the jaw, lifts him up. He tilts his head
    upward, rotating it from side to side -- looking for marks. There
    aren't any. He pulls him close till they are eye to eye.
    


	2. Pages 11-20


    JEHONAS
    I'll need you to forget some things.
    A sudden CRASH from the main dance floor,
    THE ENTRANCE,
    Several COPS pour in with revolvers in hand and ready. They make
    a quick survey of the horrific destruction around and spread out.
    They reach DENNIS, kneeling on the floor with a blank stare.
    Looks like he's in some kind of trance. He flinches as one of the
    cops put a hand on his shoulder.
    ANGLE ON THE OFFICER
    Behind him, and on the top level, the flowing back of a black
    long coat disappears up the stairs. Nothing else stirs, but the
    flaming figure impaled on the wall,
    OFFICER
    Christ, not this shit again. Put him
    out.
    INT. STAIRS - NIGHT
    As Jehonas starts up the stairs, he pauses in mid-step --
    A COCKROACH
    scurries out from underfoot.
    Jehonas adjusts his footfall, sparing the roach. He readjusts his
    long coat, before continuing on up the stairs and disappearing in
    the smoky haze.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. CITY STREET -- NIGHT
    A YELLOW CAB pulls up on one side of the street. A typical New
    York City residential street with packed cars in parking and
    packed apartments on both sides.
    INT. TAXI - NIGHT
    The CAB DRIVER, an old man, stops the cab and looks out the
    window on the passenger side.
    CAB DRIVER
    Okay, boys and girls. Thirteen-Thirty-
    One Wagner Street.
    FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)
    Thanks. What do I owe ya?
    The driver stops and turns to regard his passengers in the back
    seat. A YOUNG brunette, no older than in her late teens, is busy
    digging around in her large purse. She is BUFFY, the Vampire
    Slayer. To the cab driver, she looks like a young girl with guts
    for being out in a night like this. Nothing else. Her boyfriend?
    He's young also, 20-year old, an obvious college student. His
    name is OWEN, we recognize him well from an earlier encounter
    back in Sunnydale.
    CAB DRIVER
    Fourteen twenty three, little miss.
    BUFFY
    (still digging in her purse)
    Twenty-three cents --
    OWEN
    Want me to cover?
    CAB DRIVER
    You know, I have a daughter just like
    you. I'd be some trusting parent to
    let my little girl go out with her
    boyfriend this late at night. Heck I'd
    even kill whoever it is taking my
    daughter out this late.
    BUFFY
    Lucky girl.
    CAB DRIVER
    She's what keeps me going. Heck, let's
    just make it an even fourteen. What do
    we say?
    Buffy finally pulls out a twenty-dollar bill and smiles a thank
    you. The driver returns her smile with one of his own. He unrolls
    a couple of bills, counts up her change, and hands it to her.
    CAB DRIVER
    Here you go. You two have a good night.
    Buffy gives him one more smile before grabbing her other bag and
    opening the door. Owen following.
    EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT
    She waves him a good bye and watches as the taxi pulls away. The
    street is quiet. A man is walking his dog on the far street, and
    a young couple in each others' arms is walking home from a night
    movie. Buffy stops and allows the couple to pass by. They're too
    entranced into each other's grip to notice her. It gives Buffy
    some painful memories. Owen slings one of her backpacks over his
    shoulder, notices Buffy's expression.
    OWEN
    Hey, you okay?
    He grips her shoulder, massaging it. Buffy seems distant.
    BUFFY
    Owen, I, uh, want to thank you for
    picking me up, and, um, escorting me
    here and all.
    OWEN
    Hey, no problem. Anytime you need me.
    I'm actually still kind of surprised
    that you would come out here, alone.
    Are you thinking of schooling here?
    We see his face brighten up.
    BUFFY
    Well, not exactly --
    We see disappointment.
    BUFFY
    Kinda sick of staring at the same
    ocean, ya'know? Anyway, I don't want
    to take up anymore of your time.
    OWEN
    Better a good heart than a fair face.
    You know the saying. Come on --
    He motions to the house in front of them,
    OWEN
    -- is this it?
    Buffy reads over a piece of paper in her hand and nods.
    OWEN
    At least let me escort you up the
    stairs before you get rid of me for
    good.
    She flushes in embarrassment for a second, quickly assured by
    Owen's gentle smile. He walks up the stairs with her things,
    Buffy EXHALES deeply and follows.
    EXT. APARTMENT DOOR - NIGHT
    Doorbell RINGS. Moments later, the inner door opens and a WOMAN
    appears. An attractive middle-aged blonde. She sees Buffy, tired
    and disheveled, and opens the outer door. A look of utter
    disbelief. Owen waves a hello.
    BUFFY
    H-hi, Mrs. Summers.
    MRS. SUMMERS
    Buffy? What are you doing out here?
    (beat)
    Where's your mother?
    BUFFY
    She's not here and, uh, I'm alone.
    Mrs. Summers look her over with worry. She carefully considers
    Buffy's words. A moment of uneasiness between them.
    BUFFY
    Um, is my dad around?
    Buffy looks at her with hopeful eyes. Suddenly, a big and warm
    smile fills Mrs. Summer's face.
    MRS. SUMMERS
    He's at work, Buffy. Why don't I take
    you there right now to see him, okay?
    She nods gratefully.
    BUFFY
    Owen --
    OWEN
    Well, guess I'll be going. Good seeing
    you again, Buffy.
    BUFFY
    Want to stick around me for a bit?
    Maybe we could, after, I don't know --
    OWEN
    Sure!
    INT. CITY HOSPITAL - AUTOPSY ROOM - NIGHT
    TRACKING a bagged corpse as it's rolled into the autopsy room by
    an ASSISTANT.
    ASSISTANT
    Dr. Summers! Brought you a baked
    potato, nice and crispy. Still warm,
    too.
    DOCTOR HANK SUMMERS, the forensic pathologist (40s, white bread,
    handsome and experienced) steps forward, unzips the bag --
    It's Quinn, what's left of him, anyway. Burnt to a charcoal
    briquette, limbs twisted horribly, oozing fluids. Hank turns his
    head, grimacing, wafting the air.
    HANK
    Jesus, that's rank --
    Hank turns back, makes note of the multiple puncture wounds, the
    ruined throat --
    HANK
    What's his story?
    ASSISTANT
    Paramedics said he was still moving when
    they found him. Looks like some joker had
    stapled him to a wall.
    HANK
    Pretty.
    CUT TO:
    INT. HOSPITAL - HEMATOLOGY LAB - NIGHT
    MICROSCOPE POV: of a slide-mounted blood smear stained with
    Wright stain (blue ink). What we see is a collection of donut-
    shaped pink things (red blood cells) intermingled with some small
    blue specks (platelets) and the occasional larger, light-blue
    blobs (white blood cells).
    Doctor Summers is there, busy in his own dissection and analysis.
    Next to him is JULIE WHITAKER, a hard working chemtech.
    HANK
    Did you check the chemistry panel? Blood
    sugar level is three times the norm,
    phosphorous and uric acid are off the
    scales.
    WHITAKER
    You took this off of DOA?
    HANK
    That's right.
    WHITAKER
    This isn't human blood.
    HANK
    Then what is it?
    WHITAKER
    I don't know --
    (re: microscope)
    Look at this blood smear --
    Hank takes a look for himself.
    WHITAKER
    The red blood cells are biconvex, which
    is theoretically impossible. They're
    hypochromic, there's virtually no
    hemoglobin in them.
    HANK
    Yeah, look at the PMNs, they're
    binucleated, they should be mononucleated.
    Hank sits up and removes his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his
    nose.
    WHITAKER
    Dr. Summers, it's three in the morning.
    Why don't we call it a night and go home.
    Obviously this is some kind of a joke.
    HANK
    It's no joke, Julie. I've got the stiff
    sitting in the morgue right now.
    WHITAKER
    You're kidding. No human being can have
    the type of blood these tests are showing.
    HANK
    (shaking head)
    The answers are inside the body. Let's
    start with the autopsy right away.
    Whitaker gets up, and stretches.
    WHITAKER
    Well whatever the case, let's do it quick.
    I'm tired.
    INT. HOSPITAL MORGUE - NIGHT
    The dead of night, not a mouse in the house. Hank, Julie, and an
    assistant named CURTIS, each garbed in a mask, stand on either
    side of Quinn's body, which now rests on the autopsy table.
    QUINN'S BODY
    A preliminary exploratory Y-incision has been made across the
    chest, stretching from shoulder to shoulder, then continuing on
    down the abdomen. Ribs and cartilage have been cut open to expose
    the heart and lungs.
    WHITAKER
    You haven't started in on the internal
    organs?
    CURTIS
    Just the blood sample from the pericardial
    sac.
    Hank pries open the mouth and checks inside with a penlight.
    HANK
    Hmm -- maxila looks a little deformed.
    There's some unusual muscle structure
    around the canines --
    Curtis pauses, studying Quinn's disfigured face -- the features
    seem much less damaged now -- almost as if the corpse were
    healing itself.
    CURTIS
    That's weird --
    HANK
    What is?
    CURTIS
    He looks different now, burns are less
    extreme, some of these wounds have closed
    up --
    WHITAKER
    What are you talking about?
    Hank notices something as well. He picks up the charts, looks it
    over.
    HANK
    (flips and reads off pages)
    I could have sworn as well. This patient
    suffered massive fourth-degree burns.
    TIGHT ON QUINN'S HAND. We think a finger just moved.
    HANK (O.S.)
    What could cause this accelerated muscle
    regrowth?
    Curtis pulls out a penlight, flicks it on. He leans over Quinn,
    shining the light into one of his eyes.
    CURTIS
    And look here, Doctor Summers. Remember
    the deep puncture wound --
    QUINN SUDDENLY BOLTS UP from the autopsy table, sinking his fangs
    into Curtis' jugular. He snaps the man's neck in two for easier
    access, sucking in blood like a living vacuum.
    Hank stumbles backwards, sending autopsy tools CLATTERING.
    Quinn rises from the table, flinging Curtis' twitching body
    aside. He curls his blood-soaked lips back, baring viper-like
    fangs, emitting a GUTTURAL GROWL --
    QUINN
    (crazed by thirst)
    -- more -- blood --
    Hank and Julie back into the corpse drawers, but Quinn is upon
    them in a half-second, wrapping a hand about Julie's throat.
    HER POV: His mouth opens/morphs disturbingly wide as if to
    swallow her head whole, caustic saliva dripping from his canines.
    Julie tries to turn her head away, but Quinn's grip is vise-like.
    She finds herself staring into his eyes -- pupils pulsing rapid-
    fire, opening and closing, hypnotic --
    HANK (O.S.)
    Julie!
    Hank tries to grab a hold on one of Quinn's massive arms, but he
    tosses him away like some weightless doll.
    INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Hank BURSTS through the double doors and lands with a loud thud
    against the wall. Some SCREAMS in the hallway. A young woman, an
    older woman, and a young man run up to the now unconscious doctor
    on the floor.
    MRS. SUMMERS
    (hysterical)
    Hank?
    BUFFY
    Daddy?!
    Suddenly, a piercing SCREAM from the inside of the autopsy room
    fills their ears. Owen glances at the doctor and at the double
    doors. Wrestling his thoughts, he rushes in before any of them
    notice.
    INT. AUTOPSY ROOM - NIGHT
    Total chaos. Quinn still has Julie screaming hysterically,
    trapped in his arms in a vice like grip. Owen, horrified at the
    sight, grabs a nearby medical tray and runs over. SLAM! He swings
    it down with all of his might onto Quinn's head. Quinn turns,
    SNARLS, baring fangs, slamming Julie's head to the lockers,
    knocking her out cold. Owen's drops the tray, mouthing a simple
    'Oh shit'. New feast, Quinn snaps his arms forward, grabbing hold
    of his neck and opens wide.
    INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Buffy looks left and right for help. No one around. Damn. Another
    scream. Owen! Buffy snaps her eyes up in alert at the double
    swinging doors. Her expression becomes more tense and peeved.
    BUFFY
    Get him out of here.
    Mrs. Summers cradling her husband in her arms.
    MRS. SUMMERS
    Wait! What are you --
    Before she could do or say anything more, Buffy is already up on
    her feet and charging into the room.
    INT. AUTOPSY ROOM - NIGHT
    BOOM! Doors SLAM OPEN as the Slayer rushes in. Buffy first sees
    the horribly disfigured and burnt Quinn, then her gaze lowers
    down to the two men with blood pouring from a gaping neck wound.
    One's obviously dead with his head bent unnaturally to the side,
    the other Owen twitching as life dwindles from him. She starts to
    back pedal, starting to get teary eyed.
    BUFFY
    Oh my god, Owen --
    Quinn, eyes closed, feeling the fresh new blood coursing through
    his arteries. We can start to SEE his wounds and flesh slowly
    reshaping and healing itself. He feels Buffy, opens his eyes.
    More blood. Buffy's fears are true. The monsters and demons from
    the past come rushing back to the present like a locomotive. She
    suddenly becomes one T-d off Slayer.
    BUFFY
    Why don't you ever leave me ALONE!
    Quinn charges. Buffy is quick, grabs hold of one of his extended
    arms and sends an open palmed punch up to his chin. The big
    vampire staggers back from the force of her blow. Using the
    momentum, Buffy continues to pound away with all of her pent-up
    rage. A hard roundhouse to the left, and one to the right, and
    then a hard uppercut to send Quinn back into the steel drawers.
    QUINN's face is mad, real mad and charges, bellowing like a
    raging bull at Buffy. None of her blows are even slowing him
    down. We see nervousness on Buffy.
    QUINN
    You little tease! I'm gonna rip you apart!
    Buffy side-steps and delivers a well placed knee strike to
    Quinn's abdomen. He grunts. An elbow strike hard to his neck from
    Buffy, following a hard backhand blow to the brain section. Quinn
    only grunts some more and turns to see Buffy land a hard spin
    kick to his chest.
    INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - NIGHT
    DOORS SLAM open as Quinn gets thrown from the room back into the
    hallway the same way Hank exited. Buffy follows after him. With
    the force of landing against the wall, he bounces back forward to
    a sharp kick up to his abdomen. This time, Quinn manages to shrug
    off her blow and presses forward with his vampire strength and
    ferocity. Buffy ducks and tries to evade to one side but Quinn
    grabs hold of her.
    BUFFY
    No!
    She struggles like a rabid wolverine. Her face in total fear and
    shock as his strength is so much greater than hers. Impossible.
    How can it be? Quinn spins her around and roughly tilts her head
    to reveal her neck. As Quinn sinks the tips of his fangs into
    Buffy's carotid artery and starts to nurse --
    The sound of RUSHING BLOOD pounding through her skull. Everything
    spinning. She tries to struggle but in vain. The searing pain in
    her neck overcoming her senses and control. The force of the
    attack sends the ugly coupling spinning slowly to the direction
    of --
    BUFFY'S POV: An advancing figure, slowly opening his longcoat.
    ON QUINN rising, his face bloodied by the feeding, smoking.
    WHIP PAN TO:
    JEHONAS as he strolls up to Quinn and lands a hard punch into his
    face, knocking him nearly senseless. He drops Buffy. She
    crumples to the floor.
    JEHONAS
    Came back to finish you off.
    Quinn BELLOWS with rage.
    QUINN
    Get away from me, you freak!
    Quinn tries tackling him but Jehonas sidesteps and backhand
    punches him across the face. He stumbles into a fire
    extinguisher, sees it, grabs and tries to nail -- SCHIING!! The
    sword is instantly unsheathed and Jehonas cuts upwards, slicing
    off Quinn's hand with the extinguisher. Quinn HOWLS in pain.
    SEVERAL SECURITY GUARDS turn the corner to see some guy in a
    black long coat with a wicked sword and an abomination of a
    torched man. Their eyes wide in fear and shock.
    SECURITY GUARD #1
    Freeze!!
    Jehonas turns to regard the officers. They lose their nerve and
    OPEN FIRE. Several clean shots into his chest, momentarily
    distracting him from Quinn.
    JEHONAS
    What the?! Are you out of your damn mind?!
    The guards are scared witless, and flee back down the hall. Quinn
    sees an opening, runs, moving through the hallway like a human
    tornado, heading for the windows at the end of the hall --
    SMASH!!! Out goes Quinn, taking half the wall with him. Jehonas
    rushes to the decimated window, looks down --
    JEHONAS' POV: Quinn lands on the roof of an ambulance parked four
    stories below, caving it in. He springs off, loping across the
    tarmac on three limbs, then -SCREECH!-THWUMP!- rolling up onto
    the hood of an oncoming car, before disappearing into the night.
    BACK UP ABOVE,
    Jehonas spins, SEES Buffy bleeding her life away on the floor.
    Her eyes beseeching --
    Jehonas looks away unmoved, takes a step -- then hesitates.
    A flicker of doubt washes across his face. Something stirs in his
    mind. CUT FLASH, a brief look of Alyssa's desperate face we
    remember from the beginning. He looks again, her wounds.
    BUFFY'S POV: Jehonas pulls out his powerful Eagle and aims for
    her heart. Buffy panics. For a moment he considers ending her.
    Another quick FLASH of Alyssa's face and then Buffy again.
    Jehonas looks away, obvious heart and mind arguing.
    INT. AUTOPSY ROOM - NIGHT
    Jehonas opens the doors and steps in, surveying Quinn's gruesome
    work. He SEES the unconscious Julie at one end, and a really dead
    Curtis. Owen is still twitching on the floor, writhing in silent
    pain.
    HEAVY SECURITY (O.S.)
    Hey, you!
    Jehonas looks back, hears company. He looks down at Owen, and
    then outside. He retreats through the doors.
    INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Jehonas SEES MORE POLICEMEN rush into the hallway, weapons drawn.
    HEAVY SECURITY
    Hold it, ass-hole!
    He looks down at Buffy, and then back at the Autopsy Room,
    wrestling with his conscience, finally making a decision. He
    kneels, scoops Buffy up into his arms.
    HEAVY SECURITY (O.S.)
    I said hold it!!!
    Jehonas ignores them, shielding Buffy with his body, sprints down
    the hall in the same direction Quinn ran off to. They start to
    open fire on Jehonas just as he disappears behind some doors at
    the end of the hallway.
    INT. HOSPITAL - AN OFFICE - NIGHT
    Jehonas stops, facing the crude window Quinn's made before him.
    It's a good thirty feet to the roof of the adjacent building, a
    parking structure -- and damned if Jehonas doesn't seem to be
    considering the jump. He looks left and right, no other choice.
    He hears alot of FOOTSTEPS from hallway behind him.
    


	3. Pages 21-30


    We see Jehonas backing up a few steps, transferring all his
    strength to his arms, then lunge forward, using the momentum and
    tossing Buffy out the window like a sack of potatoes.
    EXT. HOSPITAL/ROOFTOP PARKING STRUCTURE - NIGHT
    Buffy sails across the black sky and lands hard onto the ground,
    rolling a few times, coming to a stop.
    INT. HOSPITAL - AN OFFICE - NIGHT
    Police officers rush into the room, to find Jehonas standing at
    the edge of the window.
    TIGHT ON JEHONAS, his hands gripping the sides of the window
    tense and ready. He glances back, smiling, and catapults himself
    off the window into the night.
    EXT. HOSPITAL/ROOFTOP PARKING STRUCTURE - NIGHT
    Jehonas clears the impossible distance, landing with no more than
    a thud near Buffy's body. He heaves her up and drags her behind a
    structure just as officers with automatics open up on their
    positions. Buffy grips her shoulder, clutching it in pain --
    BUFFY
    (gasping)
    My shoulder -- dislocated --
    Jehonas places a hand on her shoulder, another around her elbow
    and without any consideration to discomfort -CRACK!- brutally
    pops it back in place. Buffy SCREAMS again. More bullets splatter
    near them, startling her. She picks up her head, weak.
    BUFFY
    (gasping)
    You -- threw me --
    JEHONAS
    I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle.
    Buffy doesn't even hear him. She surrenders to unconsciousness
    and falls into his arms. He scoops her up once more and heads for
    --
    HIS '69 OLDSMOBILE 442,
    which is parked nearby. Midnight-black. The definitive high-
    performance heavy-metal muscle machine with an engine big enough
    to power an Apollo rocket.
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS - NIGHT
    Jehonas sets Buffy down in the passenger seat, climbs behind the
    wheel, keys the ignition. The engine ROARS to life, belching
    fumes through the dual exhaust. Jehonas floors it, burning
    serious rubber as the Olds vanishes from sight.
    BACK AT THE DEMOLISHED MORGUE WINDOW
    as the policemen stare numbly in open-mouthed astonishment.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. CITY STREETS - DAWN
    Jehonas pilots the Olds down the streets, moving through a series
    of increasingly degenerating neighborhoods, coming at last to the
    sprawling warehouse district.
    EXT. ABANDONED FACTORY - DAY
    The Olds approaches a mammoth industrial facility that's been
    cordoned off by cyclone fencing and razor wire. Ultra-violet
    floodlights illuminate the area, while an army of security
    cameras keep a watchful eye.
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS - DAY
    Jehonas glances at Buffy, silently cursing himself for giving
    into his emotions. He hits a remote secured to the sun visor.
    EXT. JEHONAS' OLDS/ABANDONED FACTORY - DAY
    A gate grinds open.
    We follow the Olds as it cruises around the back of the building,
    heading down a concrete loading ramp. At the bottom of the ramp,
    a heavy iron door rises. Jehonas' Olds disappears into the
    darkness.
    INT. ABANDONED FACTORY - INDUSTRIAL ELEVATOR - DAY
    More UV lights flicker on. We're in a massive loading elevator
    which HUMS as it ascends, eventually reaching its destination
    with a BOOMING CLANG. The doors at the rear glide open. Jehonas
    guides the Olds out.
    INT. ABANDONED FACTORY - WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - DAY
    Set up in an old ironworks, the place looks like a cross between
    an auto junkyard and an armory. Equipment is strewn everywhere --
    lathes, mills, old furnaces, gutted vehicles, an ad hoc surgical
    theater -- all of it jerry-rigged in a brutal, oily-tech. In the
    backdrop, Pink Floyd blaring over speakers and amps.
    The Olds pulls to a stop. Jehonas climbs out.
    JEHONAS
    Whistler!!
    He opens the passenger door, checks on Buffy.
    JEHONAS
    Whistler!
    Sees she's still breathing, he pulls Buffy out, carries her in
    his arms. No response from anyone.
    JEHONAS
    Karen!
    A young woman emerges from the worktables beyond. Karen Walker
    (30s, beautiful, brown-haired) in a white lab coat reaches
    Jehonas. She looks over Buffy. We hear the music stop.
    KAREN
    How long?
    JEHONAS
    Not long.
    WHISTLER (O.S.)
    Are we bringing home strays now?
    Abraham Whistler (60s) hobbles out of the shadows, leaning
    heavily on a cane. Gimlet-eyed, bitter, his right leg encased in
    a metal brace. Though his face is lined with wrinkles and his
    hair has long since gone gray, we sense he could kick the living
    shit out of any man half his age.
    JEHONAS
    She's been bitten.
    WHISTLER
    You should've killed her, then.
    JEHONAS
    She hasn't turned yet. We can help her.
    Jehonas and Whistler stare each other down. Finally, Whistler
    turns and heads over to the operating theater. Karen rushes by to
    grab equipment from nearby.
    WHISTLER
    No promises. You watch her close. She
    starts to turn, you finish her off --
    (beat)
    -- or I will.
    Jehonas nods, lays Buffy down on the operating table. Whistler
    turns on an overhead light. Buffy is sheathed in sweat, ashen.
    She's lost a lot of blood. Karen snaps on a pair of surgical
    gloves, probes the wound in Karen's neck with an antiseptic swab
    -- there's capillary damage around the perimeter of the wound,
    the tissue looks bruised, gangrenous.
    KAREN
    Localized necrosis. She's borderline.
    Another hour and she'd be well into the
    change.
    Whistler goes to retrieve a small bottle nearby, notices Buffy
    now under better light. He frowns.
    WHISTLER
    Another young one. Who's the culprit?
    JEHONAS
    Quinn.
    WHISTLER
    Frost's little errand boy? Did you get
    him?
    JEHONAS
    (reluctant beat)
    No. He got away.
    WHISTLER
    Too bad.
    Whistler cracks open a smelling salt capsule and waves under
    Buffy's nose. As she starts to stir --
    WHISTLER
    Can you hear me?
    Buffy's eyes open wide. She's scared, disoriented --
    BUFFY
    Wha -- ?
    WHISTLER
    You've been bitten by a vampire. We've got
    to try and burn out the venom, just like a
    rattlesnake bite --
    Karen reaches for a massive syringe filled with caustic-looking
    fluid. Buffy sees the syringe, resists.
    WHISTLER
    Hold her.
    Jehonas forces Buffy back. Karen readies the syringe.
    KAREN
    Listen close, I'm going to inject you with
    an antidote made from allium setivum --
    garlic. This is going to hurt. A lot.
    Karen sinks the needle into Buffy's neck and depresses the
    plunger. "Hurt" doesn't begin to describe what Buffy experiences
    next. Imagine undergoing childbirth while someone pumps battery
    acid through your veins. Buffy SHRIEKS, her body going into
    uncontrolled paroxysms. The wound on her neck begins to smoke as
    the antidote attacks the poisonous vampire venom.
    Buffy clutches one of the metallic bars on the bed. To Whistler's
    and Karen's astonishment, she bends it out of place. Whistler
    looks up at Jehonas as if asking him a silent question. Jehonas
    nods and looks back down on Buffy. She stares up at Jehonas with
    unflinching intensity, like a child desperately searching for
    assurance.
    ON JEHONAS, uncomfortable playing the roll of nursemaid. He'd
    like nothing more than to be done with this, but the only thing
    he can do is hold Buffy while she rides out the seizures.
    BUFFY'S POV: growing darker by the moment. The last thing she
    sees is Jehonas staring down at her -- then the night closes in.
    ON JEHONAS,
    He continues to watch with silence as Buffy starts to ease down a
    bit from her rapid convulsions.
    KAREN
    We won't know if the medication will
    affect her in time. I'm guessing she's
    about fifty-fifty. You okay?
    He shakes off a feeling and nods, he starts to head off.
    JEHONAS
    How's your research coming?
    KAREN
    (exhales)
    Nothing major, yet. But we're making some
    progress. Don't worry.
    She tries to smile as assurance for Jehonas. He looks back at her
    and nods.
    WHISTLER
    Another day, another person. They keep
    getting younger and younger.
    WE PAN BACK as Jehonas leaves. Whistler goes back to work,
    pumping up the volume of his stereo once more.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    INT. HOUSE OF EREBUS - MEETING ROOM - DAY
    CLOSE ON a monitor featuring footage taken at the vampire club
    massacre. Jehonas turns and stares into the camera, fires his
    shotgun. The screen cuts to static.
    A WITHERED, CLAWED HAND moves into frame, holding a remote. With
    a tap of a button, the monitor goes dark.
    PULL BACK TO REVEAL a large, minimalist conference room -- the
    House of Erebus, seat of the New York vampire race's legislative
    assembly.
    Gathered around a massive table are the VAMPIRE ELDERS of Erebus,
    representing a "rainbow" of racial colors -- names like
    PALLINTINE, VON ESPER, ASHE, BAVA. Two of them, the FAUSTINAS,
    are identical twins -- lethal-looking women with alabaster skin.
    Chilled carafes filled with blood are situated along the table.
    From time to time, a member will pour themselves a glass.
    At the head of the table is GAETANO DRAGONETTI, current vampire
    "Prince". Blood-red eyes, parchment skin stretched over skull-
    like features. Incalculably ancient, but still deadly and virile
    as a viper.
    DRAGONETTI
    Jehonas. The Day-walker. Once again
    adopting the role of Judge, Jury and
    Executioner.
    (beat)
    How many died?
    ELDER PALLINTINE, a 300-year old vampire dressed in a 20s three-
    piece suit, Dragonetti's right hand, answers.
    PALLINTINE
    We don't have an exact count as of yet.
    Apparently, he used a lot of silver.
    Dragonetti, we can't afford --
    DRAGONETTI
    Send him in.
    INT. HOUSE OF EREBUS - OUTSIDE MEETING ROOM - DAY
    A LONE MAN in a black leather coat is busy with a cigarette in
    hand.
    DEACON FROST, a mere "Underlord" in the vampire hierarchy, steps
    forward. Strikingly handsome, younger, less conservative than his
    superiors, fueled with a passionate intensity. Amongst the
    vampire community he's known as an agitator. He's also the
    vampire equivalent of a racial supremacist, Sabbat attitude. In
    their world, they are divided between them and the Camarilla. The
    latter of the two seeks to live in peaceful co-existence with
    humans.
    The guard emerges from a door and Frost turns to him.
    VAMPIRE GUARD
    Deacon Frost. You can come in now.
    INT. MEETING ROOM -- LATER
    KOBEJITSU, the asian vampire and one of the oldest, is very
    ticked at Frost. We can see he is some form of an oriental elder,
    if not for the three-inch long talon-like finger nails, and a
    myriad of tattoos of his clan on his aged forehead. He uses the
    "secret tongue" -- the ancient vampire language which utilizes
    consonants human vocal chords are incapable of reproducing.
    KOBEJITSU
    (subtitled, taking umbrage)
    Your behavior is a disgrace to the
    Camarilla, Frost. If we break the treaty
    -- if we gather in numbers -- the human
    politicians will make our lives very
    difficult. You would understand this if
    you weren't so young and simple minded --
    FROST takes a drag of his cigarette, seemingly ignoring
    everything that's directed at him.
    KOBEJITSU
    (subtitled, vampire tongue)
    Don't we have enough trouble from Jehonas?
    PALLINTINE
    These nightclubs of yours are dangerous.
    FROST
    Are they?
    PALLINTINE
    They draw needless attention to our kind.
    FROST
    What do you think I am? Stupid? You think
    I let Jehonas shoot up my clubs for the
    fuck of it?
    BAVA
    It would only be a matter of time, Deacon
    Frost. This Raquel of yours has been a
    center of unneeded attention.
    Bava takes a file nearby, opens it to reveal large glossy photos.
    He takes them one by one, tossing them to Frost. We see they are
    of Dennis.
    BAVA (CONT'D)
    Especially to the young and the easily
    traceable like this Dennis she seduced
    last night. You are fortunate Jehonas has
    erased any memory of the event. If he were
    to --
    FROST
    Oh, so suddenly Jehonas is a good
    Samaritan here.
    PALLINTINE
    Regardless, we do not make any unnecessary
    contacts with the humans. You know our
    policy.
    FROST
    Your policy. Not mine.
    This causes quite a stir amongst the other vampires. Frost might
    as well have slapped Dragonetti in the face.
    DRAGONETTI
    Our livelihood depends on our ability to
    blend in --
    (beat)
    -- and our discretion.
    FROST
    Maybe it's about time we forgot about
    discretion. Look at us. Why are we hiding
    from the humans, huh? We should be ruling
    them. Not running around making back alley
    treaties with them. For fuck's sake, these
    people are our food. Not our allies.
    Dragonetti looks apoplectic.
    PALLINTINE
    You're out of line, Frost.
    FROST
    Am I? Or am I just the first to say out
    loud what we've all been thinking?
    DRAGONETTI
    The shadows suit us, Frost. We have
    existed this way for thousands of years.
    Who are you to challenge our ways?
    Frost quiets down and looks at Dragonetti with a gaze. He gets up
    and strolls leisurely around the table, watching over the elders.
    FROST
    I'll tell you who I am. Someone who's sick
    of living off scraps. The coming of age
    belongs to us!
    DRAGONETTI
    You're not the only childe with this
    vision. So typical of the younger
    generations, how do you say in the mortal
    words? is getting old. You are Neonate.
    When you've become wizened, then perhaps
    you will understand.
    FROST
    Like it matters?
    DRAGONETTI
    For over 400 years I have served this
    House, building it into the financial
    power it is today. So has every member
    here before me --
    Frost stops and sits down on the table near Dragonetti. A show of
    defiance.
    DRAGONETTI
    But you, Frost? You're merely an infant.
    FROST
    I'm a vampire. You're a vampire. The world
    belongs to us, not the humans. You know
    that.
    Dragonetti looks back at the House members.
    DRAGONETTI
    Do we have any other business to discuss?
    PALLINTINE
    Well, there's a matter of our off-shore
    accounts. We're having some trouble --
    DRAGONETTI
    Have you made the transfers?
    FROST
    Careful, old fang. You might wake up one
    day and find yourself extinct.
    Frost glares at Dragonetti and calmly exits the room. The elders
    watch, then murmur to themselves. They are obviously very
    agitated with Frost's demonstration of rebellion. Dragonetti
    looks over his House, then FOCUSES on one particular who is
    seated on the far end.
    DRAGONETTI
    Your child is becoming more of a nuisance.
    A curtain of silence falls over the table as they turn to that
    particular somebody. The somebody is a vampire -- a female
    vampire or, a SIREN -- and in a clear and seductive voice,
    FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER (O.S.)
    A childe at least with an ambition --
    DRAGONETTI
    He draws from your tainted bloodline. I
    hope you understand fully our risk of
    accepting your kind into our House, and
    fully appreciate that we have chosen to
    accept you, last of Tzimisce clan. It was
    your wish to change, to make amends of the
    past.
    FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER (O.S.)
    My sincerest gratitude --
    DRAGONETTI
    Teach him properly, the rules of the
    Masquerade. I've always entrusted my
    elders to care for their brood. I know you
    are young like Frost, but don't allow that
    --
    FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER (O.S.)
    Oh don't go giving me the younger
    generation speech again, Gaetano.
    WE PAN BACK from Dragonetti and across the table, pass several
    Elders, to a high chair. We finally see her. She's a work of
    beauty. A woman (blonde, very beautiful, late 20s maybe) sitting
    comfortably and admiring her view. In her hand is a slender
    smoking pipe.
    FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER
    At times I would even think of it as a
    compliment. We are so immersed in our
    isolation from the rest of the world we
    forget who we are, who we really are.
    DRAGONETTI
    We will discuss no more of this. Deal with
    Frost or I will be forced to deal with
    him.
    EXT. CHINATOWN STREETS - DAY
    Jehonas makes his way down a street lined with vending stalls --
    passing MERCHANTS peddling exotic vegetables and cheap curios,
    butcher shops with rows of roast ducks in the window, tyro GANG-
    BANGERS lounging at the entrance to a video arcade.
    JEHONAS' POV: Even though the streets are crowded, the people
    seem to make way for him, avoiding eye-contact.
    Jehonas turns, ducking into the doorway of a hole-in-the-wall
    herbalist shop.
    INT. HERBALIST SHOP - DAY
    A bell atop the door JINGLES, announcing Jehonas' arrival. We're
    in a fairly lit room filled with baskets and bottle-lined shelves
    featuring things like "Toad Spleen Extract" and "Barking Deer
    Wine". Joss sticks burn, sending wispy tendrils of incense into
    the air.
    At the back of the shop, a YOUNG CHINESE MAN in a cardigan sits
    in front of a battered television, watching a boxing match.
    JEHONAS
    How's it going, Kam?
    KAM
    (re: calendar)
    You're a week early.
    JEHONAS
    I was in the neighborhood.
    Jehonas stops a moment to check out the wares. He notices one
    particular BOTTLE filled with a misty whitish liquid and picks it
    up.
    ANGLE ON JEHONAS' HAND as he looks over it. ESSENCE OF GARLIC. He
    sets it back down.
    JEHONAS
    Karen says I'm building up a resistance to
    the serum.
    He takes out a small LEATHER POUCH from his coat and tosses it to
    Kam. The young man nods and walks into a back room. Jehonas
    follows.
    INT. HERBALIST SHOP - BACK ROOM - DAY
    KAM
    I was afraid that might happen.
    ANGLE ON COUNTER, as Kam tosses the pouch on the counter top. The
    contents spill. Various expensive watches of all sorts -
    Rolexes, Omegas, Hamiltons, etc. -- along with crisp rolls of
    bills are seen.
    Kam inspects one of the watches, turns back to Jehonas.
    KAM
    Damn. You let me into your dough and I'll
    live happily ever after.
    JEHONAS
    Now all secrets need be revealed.
    KAM
    Your growing immunity isn't a secret.
    JEHONAS
    Maybe it's time to start exploring other
    alternatives.
    KAM
    There's only one alternative to the serum.
    Jehonas nods. They both know what that "alternative" is. Kam
    hands Jehonas a leather valise. He opens it - its lined with tiny
    ampoules of scarlet-colored serum. He pulls one out, holds it up
    to the light.
    JEHONAS
    Yeah. I know.
    Jehonas closes the valise and tucks it inside his jacket.
    


	4. Pages 31-40


    JEHONAS
    Thanks, Kam.
    KAM
    Anytime.
    They both grasp each others' hand in mutual respect. A
    brotherly-like exchange. They hug and Jehonas moves off to the
    exit.
    ON KAM as he looks over a checklist of medicine, herbs and such.
    Then he remembers something.
    KAM
    Jehonas --
    Jehonas walks back into the backroom.
    KAM
    Thought you'd be interested to know, there
    are some rumors here and around Chinatown
    that the gurn-sei is here --
    CLOSE ON JEHONAS, as he stares at his friend. His ever-longing
    adamant expression of calm faltering a bit upon hearing that
    word. He knows it.
    KAM
    -- and he's looking for you.
    Jehonas removes his shades as he carefully considers the
    ramifications of that.
    JEHONAS
    Rumors? From where?
    KAM
    You know the old people around here.
    They've got that special knack of knowing
    what's what. Even if the young and naïve
    like myself don't understand. You pick up
    gossip like that around here.
    He shifts his eyes away.
    JEHONAS
    Stay cool, Kam.
    KAM
    You know me.
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - JEHONAS' CELL - DAY
    ON BUFFY as she comes to. Her wounds have been bandaged. She
    rises, a little shaky, takes in her surroundings--She's in a
    spartan room, like a monk's cell. Shelves of books line a small
    portion of one wall. On the far wall is a collection of knives
    and daggers. Some of them wooden, their hilts inscribed with
    bizarre-looking runes. In the center of these weapons rests --
    JEHONAS' BLADE,
    resting in a display, dominating all else. Buffy touches it.
    Feels the grip. Then her eyes drop to a silver heart-shaped
    pendant which dangles from the cross-shaped pommel by a tarnished
    chain. She reaches for it, feels it.
    The pendant features a small golden cross on its front side. Tiny
    symbols run along the heart shaped length, etched in gold. A work
    of beauty.
    Suddenly, the hilt starts to rotate slowly. Buffy looks closer in
    curiosity at this sudden movement. There are symbols and runes
    engraved in the hilt and they seem to be matching then,
    SHINK! Several sharp blades spring from their holds within the
    hilt. Buffy jumps back, startled. The blades look menacing, then
    quickly as they sprung, -SHINK- return back to the hilt. She
    shakes her head,
    Buffy moves away and notices a peculiar setting on the corner of
    the room. A large white cushion in front of an OAK WOODEN DISPLAY
    case with a large vase and red rose inside. On top is a LARGE
    PORTRAIT of a blonde woman sitting, young and beautiful and
    standing behind her with his hands to her shoulders, a handsome
    dark-haired man with a sharp black goatee.
    Buffy moves towards the door, cautious --
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - KAREN'S LAB - DAY
    We hear VOICES now, coming from somewhere below, out the door.
    She moves towards the exit cautiously as we,
    CUT TO:
    We see KAREN working on something on a lab table. We can also
    hear Whistler talking in the b.g.
    WHISTLER (O.S.)
    You bringing home a stray like that, it's
    a bad habit. But I think you may have
    lucked out again --
    ON BUFFY now as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. She hides
    behind some of the equipment and SEES --
    JEHONAS strapped into some kind of Inquisition-esque restraint
    chair. His shirt is off, his body slick with sweat. Whistler
    finishes strapping Jehonas in, then stands back, preparing a gas-
    powered pistol injector --
    WHISTLER
    I did some inside checking on that young
    lady. She's more than she appears to be,
    Jehonas.
    JEHONAS
    She's not from around here.
    WHISTLER
    Besides that. Her father works in
    forensics at that hospital you found her
    in. Might be something.
    JEHONAS
    Might be nothing. She's a Slayer. That's
    all.
    Karen fills a tube with some form of reddish liquid and the serum
    that was picked up in Chinatown. She picks up into the light and
    jiggles to mix --
    WHISTLER
    You have a way with women, don't you?
    He looks up at Whistler and gives his best light-hearted facial
    expression without a smile. Whistler laughs and holds up the
    INJECTOR.
    WHISTLER
    So what is this you're telling me about
    this new friend of yours.
    JEHONAS
    He's in New York somewhere. Probably going
    his ways to locate my whereabouts.
    WHISTLER
    Sounds like a lost love.
    Karen finishes her work and goes over with the tube. Whistler
    takes it and connects it to the injector --
    KAREN
    I had to increase the dose this time.
    Compensate for your growing resistance to
    the serum. It's over fifty milligrams now.
    WHISTLER
    (hesitant)
    That's getting dangerous.
    JEHONAS
    Just do it -- old man.
    Whistler nods, fitting Jehonas with a bite guard. Then he presses
    the pistol-injector against Jehonas' carotid artery.
    Jehonas shakes violently, grinding his teeth through the bite
    guard, veins cording in his neck. He clutches Whistler's hand,
    holding it tightly as he fights his way through the hellish
    seizure. To his credit, Whistler never lets go.
    Comrade-in-arms stare at one another as the mysterious serum runs
    its violent course. We understand that these shared moments,
    oddly private in their horror, are the glue which binds the two
    vampire hunters together. Finally, Jehonas slumps forward in his
    restraints, exhausted.
    TIGHT ON BUFFY, drawing back, instinctively knowing that she's
    just witnessed something she shouldn't have.
    ON JEHONAS,
    Karen comes over and massages the shoulder muscles of Jehonas --
    trying to soothe his ordeal. His body is still physically
    exhausted from accepting the serum. However, this doesn't prevent
    him from feeling a presence nearby aside from Whistler and Karen.
    Jehonas looks up and catches --
    JEHONAS' POV: BUFFY
    Startled, she looks for an exit, SEES another doorway. She makes
    for it --
    ON WHISTLER instinctively, he jumps after Buffy showing
    remarkable agility for one his condition. Jehonas looks on in
    silence at the ensuing chase.
    INT. WHISTLER'S LAB - DAY
    Buffy darts through an open gate, taking a brief moment to slam
    it shut behind her. Whistler appears on the other side of a shelf
    and sees where she is heading. He takes off and,
    A CLOSED GATE blocks Buffy's path. A dead-end. Buffy groans in
    dismay, turning and running right into --
    WHISTLER, who now blocks the path. Buffy retreats a step, wary
    and in combat stance.
    WHISTLER
    Wandered off the beaten path, little lady?
    Buffy tries to run past him but he is quick and side-steps to
    block off her route.
    WHISTLER
    Whoa, whoa. We're not going to hurt you.
    BUFFY
    Where am I? Who are you people?
    She's really tensed. So much so she doesn't even notice a figure
    land right behind her. Buffy can't be blamed, though. The landing
    was as quiet as a feather on a pillow.
    WHISTLER
    My name is Abraham Whistler.
    (the man from behind)
    And you've met Jehonas.
    ANGLE ON BUFFY as she turns and sees Jehonas right behind her
    with a large glimmering knife in hand. He stands attentively and
    watches her.
    WHISTLER
    You were attacked by a vampire last night.
    Jehonas rescued you and brought you here
    for precautionary reasons. You'll be
    safe for now.
    Buffy brings a hand to her bandaged neck, recalling the events of
    the previous night.
    BUFFY
    I was with a guy also last night. What
    about --
    JEHONAS
    I only had time to save one of you. Pray
    he didn't turn.
    Jehonas eyes Buffy, sees she's about to burst into tears, then
    looks to Whistler. As far as he's concerned, there's no more
    conversation.
    JEHONAS
    We've got work to do, Whistler.
    Jehonas turns and EXITS.
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - DAY
    Beyond the grimy outer windows, we can see that the day is
    closing -- long shadows, amber light. Buffy lingers in the
    doorway, reeling from information overload.
    Whistler is busy with the '69 Olds. He yanks out the nose of the
    fuel tank roughly and inserts it into the car; not at all minding
    that fuel is being spilled here and there. A quick flick of the
    wrist and he LIGHTS up a smoke.
    Jehonas begins suiting up for his nightly hunt -- strapping on
    body armor, loading ammunition. He strings the tarnished locket
    around his neck as if it were an amulet that could ward off evil,
    then pauses to inspect a modified pistol, sighting down the
    length of it.
    Buffy leaves the doorway and approaches the group. She looks
    nervous, watching them go about their business as if this were
    any normal day.
    BUFFY
    So the guy who attacked me at the
    hospital, he's some kind of vampire,
    right?
    WHISTLER
    He is a vampire. The homines nocturna. As
    you can figure, we hunt them, moving from
    one city to the next, tracking their
    migrations. They're hard to kill though.
    They tend to regenerate quickly.
    BUFFY
    He doesn't look anything like the ones --
    JEHONAS
    Like humans, vampires come in many
    different flavors. They have their own
    sub-races, their own cultures, their own
    blends.
    BUFFY
    Oh.
    KAREN
    However, they all share the same genetic
    heritage. Their DNA are all alike to each
    other.
    BUFFY
    Oh. I guess the usual stake is still the
    boss, huh?
    WHISTLER
    (nodding)
    Some of the old wives' tales are true --
    they're severely allergic to various types
    of wood. Ones we hunt here, the Erebus
    clan, they have a special vulnerability to
    silver --
    We SEE Jehonas slapping in a fresh clip of the special silver
    bullets, chambers a round. Music to his ears.
    WHISTLER (CONT'D)
    Feed them garlic and they'll go into
    anaphylactic shock --
    Whistler goes under one of the cabinets and picks up a black
    heavy duty flashlight. He hefts it, and flicks on the beam.
    WHISTLER (CONT'D)
    -- and of course there's always sunlight,
    ultra-violet rays.
    He waves it playfully at Jehonas, shining on his youthful face,
    soliciting a chuckle from Karen. Jehonas gives Whistler a brief
    look and returns to his weapons.
    BUFFY
    I know the deal.
    WHISTLER
    I'm sure you do. You're a Slayer, correct?
    BUFFY
    Yeah. Yeah, I am.
    JEHONAS (O.S.)
    There was a Slayer here a couple of years
    back.
    Buffy turns to regard Jehonas. He is busy looking over a map of
    the city now.
    BUFFY
    Well, where is she now?
    JEHONAS
    Dead. A vampire seduced her into
    submission. Apparently, youth got the
    better of her senses.
    We see Buffy becoming distraught. She shifts her eyes away to
    nowhere in particular on the floor --
    Karen gives Jehonas a minor scolding look.
    JEHONAS
    Slayers were meant to patrol the
    countryside. Not run around in cities
    dominated by real Clans thinking the same
    life applies there also.
    WHISTLER
    You know.
    JEHONAS
    (pointedly)
    I know.
    Jehonas folds up his map and hops off on to the floor.
    BUFFY
    Well if it'll make you feel any better, I
    didn't come here with slaying on my mind.
    WHISTLER
    Don't mind him. He gets a little moody
    before work. We just want you to be
    cautious. We both know you're a Slayer.
    However, you've been exposed to them now.
    JEHONAS
    You've seen one of them. You won't be
    allowed to live after that.
    Jehonas takes the flashlight from Whistler and feels the weight.
    JEHONAS
    (shaking head)
    It's still too heavy.
    WHISTLER
    Well, you're so big.
    INT. WHISTLER'S LAB - THE DRIVEWAY - DAY
    Jehonas shoves open the chain-linked gate, leads Buffy out --
    JEHONAS
    If you want to live to see another day,
    you'll be out of town by nightfall.
    BUFFY
    So where's a 17-year old without a
    driver's license suppose to go?
    JEHONAS
    Better start using that brain then. They
    know you're here. Worse yet, you're a
    Slayer, making you a hot commodity.
    BUFFY
    Oh, that's great. I'm in town for a few
    hours and I'm already Miss Popular.
    JEHONAS
    Price to pay for what you do.
    ANGLE ON THE OLDS
    Jehonas moves up near the back and tosses a bag in along with the
    heavy flashlight. He unbuckles his blade and with an expert twist
    of the shaft, throws it into the backseat.
    ON DOORWAY
    Whistler emerges behind Buffy --
    WHISTLER
    There's a war going on out there in the
    city. Jehonas, Karen, myself, a few others
    -- we've tried to keep it from spilling
    over onto the streets.
    (beat)
    Sometimes people, even like yourself, get
    caught in the cross-fire. Like you said,
    you know the deal.
    Whistler shrugs. As far as he's concerned, there's nothing else
    to say. Buffy is still protesting, though.
    BUFFY
    That's it? You're just gonna patch me up
    and send me on my way?
    (off Whistler's shrug)
    Wait. You know I'm a Slayer. I can --
    Whistler raises his hand, then turns to Jehonas for an answer.
    JEHONAS
    We'd better get going.
    An uneasy grunt. Whistler reaches into his pocket and pulls out a
    small metallic canister and hands it to Buffy.
    WHISTLER
    Here, take this. Vampire mace -- silver
    nitrate, essence of garlic. If you're ever
    in a skinny.
    Buffy looks down at the item.
    WHISTLER
    One more thing. Something you should pay
    careful attention to. If you start
    becoming sensitive to the daylight, if you
    start becoming thirsty regardless of how
    much you've had to drink -- then I suggest
    you do yourself in. Any way. Better that,
    than the alternative.
    Buffy stares at Whistler, distressed, before looking back to
    Jehonas. He stands there, patient, poised, waiting, and ready, as
    we --
    CUT TO:
    EXT. CITY FREEWAY - DAY
    The Olds roars along the quiet highway, heading back towards the
    city.
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS - DAY
    Buffy watches in silence as the morning sun creeps past the
    skyscrapers of old New York. The light washes over her and the
    car, causing her to turn her head away.
    CUT TO:
    INT. THE VAMPIRE ARCHIVES - DAY
    We are deep in the narrow stacks of a sepulchral archive. Exactly
    what and where this place is will become more clearer later on.
    But for now, the CAMERA DRIFTS through the warren of aisles.
    Along the way, we catch a glimpse of a HULKING SILHOUETTE
    cowering behind a series of Japanese shoji screens. Later on, we
    find --
    FROST tucked away in a carrel, surrounded by books and
    scriptures, with only the SICKLY GLOW of his laptop to provide
    light. In his ears, he has head phones plugged in to a nearby
    portable CD player.
    Dragonetti emerges from the shadows --
    DRAGONETTI
    You have been warned before. These
    archives are restricted to the elders of
    the House of Erebus.
    Frost doesn't reply. Dragonetti approaches and looks at the
    screen of the laptop, and SEES what he is working on -- a myriad
    of symbols and words flashing quickly.
    DRAGONETTI
    You're wasting your time, Frost. Far
    greater scholars than you have tried to
    decipher these words. Whatever secrets
    they hold have been lost.
    Still no answer.
    DRAGONETTI
    Dammit, Frost! I'm talking to you!
    Frost looks up at Dragonetti with a slight smirk and unplugs his
    earphones.
    FROST
    Sshh. Keep your voice down --
    Frost turns off the CD player, rising, approaching casually to
    Dragonetti.
    FROST
    We're in a library. There's no need to
    shout.
    Dragonetti's had it. SMACK! He slaps Frost hard across the face.
    DRAGONETTI
    What are you up to, Frost? Tell me!
    Frost feels the stinging sensation from his cheek. Then turns
    back to Dragonetti, taking a moment to readjust his shirt.
    FROST
    What are you gonna do? Hmm?
    Frost studies Dragonetti, a self-satisfied grin on his face. If
    the act was intended to unnerve Dragonetti, it succeeded, though
    the ancient vampire would never admit it.
    FROST
    What are you gonna do?
    A beat as the young turk stares his elder down. Dragonetti is the
    first to lose his nerve.
    DRAGONETTI
    You bore me.
    He turns and exits, making sure to look back once.
    CAMERA DRIFTS back to the hulking silhouette, which has been
    eavesdropping on the conversation. It quivers in fear.
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS (ON THE HOSPITAL STREET CORNER) - DAY
    Jehonas brings the car to a stop. Buffy looks at him. His eyes
    are hidden behind his glasses, his expression calm.
    EXT. STREET CORNER - DAY
    As Buffy climbs out, Jehonas swings the door shut behind her.
    JEHONAS
    Remember what we told you. You're in a new
    world. Keep your eyes open. They're
    everywhere.
    The Olds ROARS off down the empty alleyway.
    BUFFY
    But it's day time!
    To no avail. The Olds speed off, leaving a small whirlwind of
    litter and paper. Then suddenly, Buffy gets real cautious and
    looks around. Does day and night not matter in New York City?
    INT. HOSPITAL - LOBBY - DAY
    Buffy enters the hospital through the SLIDING DOORS and
    approaches a counter. The area is bustling with activity as
    paramedics, nurses, janitors, etc. move to and from places.
    A nurse/receptionist in casual clothes sits there fingering away
    at the computer in front. She notices Buffy and gives a bright,
    warm receptionist's smile.
    BUFFY
    Hi. I'm looking for my dad. He works here.
    NURSE
    And the name, please?
    BUFFY
    Summers, Hank.
    


	5. Pages 41-50


    NURSE
    Oh. You're his daughter!
    (low)
    I'm really sorry about your father last
    night. I heard he was involved in an awful
    incident.
    BUFFY
    (chews lower lip)
    Is he okay?
    The nurse types away on her keyboard. Information flashes up on
    screen.
    NURSE
    He suffered a serious head contusion. He's
    been in a coma since the blow, but don't
    worry. His colleagues believe he'll pull
    through just fine --
    Buffy is gathering every ounce of strength left within her body to fight off tears.
    NURSE
    Room 223. You should go up there quickly.
    Buffy nods her thanks and moves off. She crosses the lobby, and
    to the elevators. It's high up in the upper floors and slowly
    making its way back to the main floor. Buffy frowns and looks
    around at her surroundings. More activity. A doctor passes by in
    mid conversation with another about genetic defects.
    Buffy looks ahead to the three people in front. TWO MEN and ONE
    WOMAN are waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive. Some
    strange feeling forces her to shift her gaze up to their necks.
    BUFFY'S POV: Not just skin alone, but a small tattoo of some kind
    on the back of each neck. Some form of symbol.
    DING!! The ELEVATOR DOORS open and the three enter.
    ON BUFFY as she follows them into the elevator. She turns around
    and looks ahead. She is completely nervous. The door closes.
    INT. ELEVATOR - DAY
    Silence, the uncomfortableness of an elevator ride magnified
    tenfold. Buffy can FEEL the eyes of her fellow passengers upon
    her. Finally succumbing to paranoia, she hazards a glance. One of
    the men turns to Buffy.
    MALE STRANGER
    How you doin'?
    Buffy surreptitiously fishes the "vampire mace" from her pocket,
    clutching it -- and now the women turns to look at her, nodding.
    INT. HOSPITAL - HALLWAY - DAY
    The elevator doors open. Buffy hurries out, heads left, finds
    herself in a deserted hallway. She looks back ---- then skips a
    heartbeat as the trio also step out! As Buffy raises the canister
    of mace --
    -- the trio turn and head down to the right.. Buffy breathes a
    sigh of relief, shakes her head.
    BUFFY
    Get a grip on yourself, girl.
    INT. HOSPITAL - ROOM 223 - DAY
    Buffy enters quickly, closing the door behind her. She exhales
    deeply, trying to relieve all of the past 24 hours of stress. In
    front of her, an unconscious HANK SUMMERS is there in a hospital
    gown in bed in deep repose.
    ANGLE ON BED. Buffy walks over to her father.
    BUFFY
    Hi, daddy.
    She pulls up a nearby chair and sits. A shaft of BRIGHT sunlight
    streams in through a window. Buffy forces herself to look at it
    and winces, shielding her eyes. Again, she brings a hand to the
    bandaged wound on her neck. She gets up and moves to the window,
    pulling the shade down, worried.
    She sinks down into the chair again to wait, setting Whistler's
    vampire mace aside. Then she shuts her eyes, massaging her
    temples. We SEE --
    a brief flash of
    Quinn, his mouth opening wide, saliva dripping from his fangs.
    His pupils pulsating hypnotically. We rush into his gaping maw
    and --
    WHAM! We're back to reality. Buffy wakes with a start, looks to
    the windows -- time has passed, the sun is starting to set. She
    looks back at her father -- -- still in his deep coma. Buffy rubs
    her eyes and exhales slowly. It's been one bad day.
    CUT TO:
    INT. HOSPITAL GARAGE - EVENING
    We're in one of the upper floors of the huge multi-level parking
    lot of the hospital. We pass a dozen or so parked cars there, we
    also see Jehonas' Olds parked there.
    Jehonas is standing at the side of the lot, staring below at the
    busy street. It's fairly early in the evening, but plenty of
    shade in the lot.
    JEHONAS POV: Cars and buses moving by, suits and ordinary joes
    and janes walking to and from places, a hobo sitting at the
    corner of the street looking for change.
    A SOFT SOUND of an approaching vehicle distracts him. He turns
    his head and sees a large jet black STRETCH LIMO pulling up near
    him. Its windows all protected with tint from the sun if it were
    to move during the day.
    The limo pulls to a stop. We see the license plate EREBUS.
    Jehonas removes his shades, eyeing the limo with scrutiny. One of
    the doors opens and a barrel-chested guard in a suit steps out
    from the limo, gives a quick glance at the Day-walker. From the
    other side, none other then Dragonetti steps out.
    JEHONAS
    You don't consider me a threat?
    DRAGONETTI
    I consider you an abomination.
    JEHONAS
    Goes both ways.
    We see the vampire guard trying to place himself between them. It
    brings a smirk from Jehonas, and a noticeable frown from
    Dragonetti. He waves him away.
    DRAGONETTI
    Lucian, you may leave us.
    The guard heads back into the limo uneasy, not taking his eye off
    of Jehonas.
    JEHONAS
    They truly care for your well-being, maybe
    you should take a hint.
    DRAGONETTI
    I know you, Jehonas. You're not one of the
    mindless barbarians Slayers are. I have my
    respect towards your livelihood. You serve
    as an importance to our society.
    Jehonas stares and moves back to the ledge, returning back to his
    watch below. We see Dragonetti hesitate, then follows, keeping a
    wary eye despite himself.
    DRAGONETTI
    I say you are important because you handle
    affairs I wouldn't have the privilege of
    doing myself.
    (beat)
    Which is why I am here.
    Jehonas narrows his eyes, he can kind of guess where this is
    going.
    DRAGONETTI
    I understand you're looking fairly hard
    for a member of my clan, Deacon Frost?
    JEHONAS
    Looking isn't the word I would use.
    DRAGONETTI
    He has been a menace to both worlds, yes.
    Everything he has done, the way he thinks,
    lead me to believe he will become Sabbat,
    the antagonists of our kind.
    JEHONAS
    You don't believe he already has? There
    are a lot of things that go on right under
    your nose.
    DRAGONETTI
    He is a childe of an elder under the House
    of Erebus, my House. She answers to me and
    so does every kindred under her.
    JEHONAS
    Then why are you here?
    DRAGONETTI
    Unfortunately, Deacon Frost was a mistake.
    I intend to correct it, but not by my
    hands.
    JEHONAS
    If you think I'm here to keep that seat of
    yours safe and sound --
    DRAGONETTI
    We both want the same thing. We both want
    a peaceful co-existence between our kind
    and the humans.
    JEHONAS
    Why not declare a Bloodhunt yourself, and
    order his death?
    DRAGONETTI
    He has committed --
    (beat)
    -- minor infractions, in reference to our
    customs. An order of death to any kindred
    is a serious charge. I know you are aware
    of the laws of the Masquerade.
    JEHONAS
    It is a crime, even to yours, to harm a
    human --
    (beat)
    -- and Frost has done plenty.
    A moment of silence between the two. Dragonetti wanting to get
    this over with but unable to bring himself to speak, Jehonas
    decides to finish.
    JEHONAS
    So you're afraid that if you were the one
    to order the death of a kindred within
    your own ranks, it would leave an ugly
    stain on your reputation. The other clans
    will see you aren't capable of handling
    your brood. You have insubordinates, makes
    your position vulnerable. This plants
    ambitious thoughts in their minds --
    DRAGONETTI
    There is always a slight sense of paranoia
    whenever you are in a position of power
    like myself.
    JEHONAS
    Let me remind you, I want Frost for my own
    reasons. Your politics means nothing to
    me. However, if you are available at my
    disposal --
    (beat)
    -- give me Frost and his creator.
    DRAGONETTI
    That is not possible. To reveal another's
    lineage to anyone outside the House, even
    in this situation --
    JEHONAS
    What are you really here for, huh? Could I
    persuade you further with a cup of tea?
    Quit being an old woman and face this. You
    can't avoid the inevitable.
    If his face could only get any kind of darker shade of white,
    Dragonetti reaches into his long coat and reveals a card, a card
    key of some kind. He hands it to him.
    DRAGONETTI
    Here. This will give you access to one of
    our archives. The one in particular Frost
    has been spending much time in. No doubt
    he will be sending one of his brood to
    track down this girl of yours. I trust you
    can handle the rest.
    Jehonas takes the card, looks it over and pockets it.
    DRAGONETTI
    Find out what he is up to, it concerns all
    of us.
    JEHONAS
    You just hope Frost is down there.
    Dragonetti nods, then turns away to his limo making sure to give
    one glance back.
    ON JEHONAS smiling, watching Dragonetti enter the limo, and then
    it moves off down a ramp and out of sight. He gives one more look
    outside then readjusts his long coat, and heads for the Hospital.
    INT. HOSPITAL - ROOM 223 - EVENING
    Buffy is pacing back and forth in the room, in deep thought when
    suddenly someone is KNOCKING at the front door. Startled, Buffy
    reaches for the vampire mace, then moves to the door. She
    listens, cautious.
    BUFFY
    Who is it?
    INT. HOSPITAL - OUTSIDE ROOM 223 - EVENING
    A POLICE OFFICER stands in the hallway -- 30s, handsome, a knight
    in shining armor for the distressed.
    KRIEGER
    Officer Krieger. I'm looking for a Miss
    Summers. I'm here regarding last night's
    incident.
    INT. ROOM 223 - EVENING
    BUFFY visibly relaxes. She opens the door and steps aside,
    allowing Krieger to enter.
    BUFFY
    Um, I'm Buffy Summers -- the daughter. If
    you're looking for the --
    KRIEGER
    No, no. Actually, I was sent to find you.
    Krieger smiles, takes a quick glance around the room, then
    studies Buffy's face, the bandages on her neck.
    KRIEGER
    Are you all right?
    (off Buffy's nod)
    I'm glad you're okay, Ms. Summers, we've
    been anxious to get a hold of you. You
    disappeared on your folks for a while.
    Your father said you were kidnapped last
    night.
    BUFFY
    I know. I'm fine. Listen -- I was with
    this guy named Owen last night. He was
    attacked --
    KRIEGER
    Oh, right. I'm sorry to inform you, we
    found two bodies at the morgue. One of
    them turned up as Owen Thurman. Bad mess
    last night.
    Truth finally sets it on her, she turns away, rubbing her arms up
    and down, suppressing a tear.
    KRIEGER
    (chuckling)
    Hey, at least your safe. You should've
    heard your father --
    BUFFY
    Stop it, I -- wait a sec -- the nurse
    downstairs told me my dad was in a coma
    the entire time. How could he have known
    I'm here?
    KRIEGER
    (matter of fact)
    Maybe he won't know.
    Krieger's smile vanishes as he goes to unholster his gun.
    KRIEGER
    Because you're gonna be dead too!
    Buffy GASPS. She has a half-second to act! Just as Krieger
    unholsters his gun, Buffy swings her arm up, swatting the firing
    hand away and triggers a spray of vampire mace into Krieger's
    face. Krieger stumbles back, blinded, cursing, rubbing the heel
    of his palm against his eyes.
    KRIEGER
    Damn it! You little bitch!!
    Maybe what Jehonas said was true. Day and night doesn't matter
    here. Buffy waits for the usual pyrotechnics -- but the end
    result is little more than an annoyance. A second later, Krieger
    is simply blinking, sniffing his fingers, confused.
    KRIEGER
    Garlic?
    BUFFY
    Yeah, it should work against vampires.
    Krieger bursts out laughing.
    KRIEGER
    Vampires? Who said I was a vampire, huh?
    JEHONAS (O.S.)
    No one.
    Krieger tries to bring his pistol around -- but Jehonas grips the
    man's hand and squeezes. Krieger tries to scream -- his bones
    snapping like kindling as the pistol falls from his grasp -- but
    Jehonas quickly MUFFLES his cry with a hand. He throws him, face
    first, to a wall. He SLAMS into it hard and crumples. Not at all
    satisfied, Jehonas casually grabs Krieger by the back of his
    uniform, and tosses him like yesterday's garbage to another wall.
    Buffy frowns.
    BUFFY
    You want me to go scream for help?
    JEHONAS
    Not a soul in sight.
    Jehonas spins Krieger around, fires his fist into his gut, and
    then a knee up to his chin, and then a hard backhand blow to the
    nose, then flings the officer across the room, sending him SMACK
    into another wall. Bleeding, battered, Krieger struggles to
    stand.
    BUFFY
    Is all that really necessary?
    Jehonas is all over him, kicking the shit out of the rogue cop
    until he sinks to the floor in a half-conscious haze.
    Jehonas stands over Krieger's limp form, fists clenched, touching
    down after his adrenaline high. Finally, he looks to Buffy.
    JEHONAS
    By the way, you okay?
    Buffy nods, glances at Krieger.
    BUFFY
    How did you know?
    JEHONAS
    Figured they'd send someone after you.
    Thought I'd wait around and see who showed
    up.
    BUFFY
    You used me as bait?!
    JEHONAS
    It worked, didn't it?
    She absolutely fumes.
    BUFFY
    That's my father over there! He could've --
    JEHONAS
    He wouldn't.
    Jehonas kneels next to Krieger. He turns the man's head, inspects
    the neck, the skin on the back of the neck.
    BUFFY
    But he's a policeman.
    JEHONAS
    He's a familiar actually.
    Jehonas smacks him upside the head.
    JEHONAS (CONT'D)
    A human who works for vampires. See this
    mark?
    Jehonas pulls down the collar of Krieger's shirt, revealing a
    small, cryptic symbol tattooed into the man's skin. The same as
    the three Buffy encountered in the elevator.
    JEHONAS
    That's a glyph, kind of like a vampire
    cattle brand. That means Officer Friendly
    here is someone's property. Any of the
    other vampire's try to bleed this little
    hooker, they'll have to answer to
    Friendly's owner --
    (studying the glyph)
    This glyph belongs to Deacon Frost. We've
    been tracking him for a while now.
    BUFFY
    Why does anyone want to work for them?
    Just then, Krieger MOANS. Jehonas roughly pulls him to his feet.
    JEHONAS
    Because they're vampire wanna-bes. If
    they're loyal, if they prove themselves,
    then their masters will turn them.
    Jehonas throws Krieger against the wall again. Buffy flinches as
    she hears body and wall collide.
    BUFFY
    Live forever, never get old. The ultimate
    high, huh?
    JEHONAS
    Right.
    Jehonas grabs the officer again.
    JEHONAS
    Rise n' shine, Officer! You a good little
    bloodhound?
    Jehonas pats down on his body -- searching -- and feels a wallet.
    He pulls it out, flips it open. Krieger vainly tries grabbing it
    back but Jehonas launches a fist to one cheek, knocking him flat.
    BUFFY
    Oh that's nice. You're going to rob him
    now? You want to rob my dad and me, too?
    Jehonas inspects through the contents, moving through bills. Then
    he finds what he's looking for. A silverish credit card. Jehonas
    waves it to Buffy.
    JEHONAS
    Access key.
    BUFFY
    Access to what?
    Jehonas pockets the card, then drags the unconscious man up,
    slapping him awake.
    In the back, Hank is still in his coma - oblivious to what
    transpired in his room.
    CUT TO:
    INT. HOSPITAL GARAGE - DUSK
    Jehonas and Buffy are now standing by Krieger's cruiser parked in
    the Hospital Garage. Place seems empty. Jehonas shoves Krieger
    against the hood of the cruiser. He finds Krieger's keys, moves
    to the trunk, opens it --
    IN THE TRUNK: A sophisticated medical cooling unit for
    transporting organs. Jehonas opens the unit, coolant vapor hisses
    out. Inside are plastic bags containing blood.
    JEHONAS
    Looks like our friend here was
    blood-running.
    Buffy looks in with Jehonas.
    BUFFY
    Plasma bags?
    JEHONAS
    From a blood bank owned by vampires. Like
    any grease joint, they always deliver.
    (to Krieger)
    So, delivery boy, where were you taking
    it?
    Krieger mumbles through a split lip and chipped teeth.
    KRIEGER
    I don't know what you're talking about --
    WHAM! Jehonas plants Krieger's face into the hood of the car.
    Krieger GROANS, coughs.
    JEHONAS
    I'm only going to ask you one more time.
    Where were you taking it?
    KRIEGER
    (gasping)
    Go fuck yourself.
    JEHONAS
    You've got one dirty little mouth there.
    Maybe if I knock off a few more of your
    teeth permanently.
    Jehonas releases him, then reaches for his Eagle .44.
    BUFFY
    What are you doing?
    JEHONAS
    Preventive medicine.
    Buffy steps in front of Jehonas, shielding Krieger.
    BUFFY
    You can't do this, he's human, it's
    murder!
    JEHONAS
    It's war, now get the hell out of the way!
    Buffy grabs Jehonas' arm, wrestling with him, using her own
    Slayer strength, trying to push his hand away. As the two of them
    struggle, Krieger makes a break for it, stumbling across the
    pavement. Jehonas pushes Buffy aside, takes aim --
    -- but Krieger ducks into a corner pillar and down a ramp,
    disappearing from sight. Jehonas spins on Buffy, enraged --
    JEHONAS
    Idiot!!! Do you have any idea what you
    just did?!
    But Buffy's defiant, she's not backing down.
    BUFFY
    You were going to kill him! Last time I
    checked in my slayer handbook we're
    supposed to be killing vampires,
    not people!
    Jehonas tears off his glasses, infuriated. Buffy gasps --
    JEHONAS' EYES aren't human, nor are they vampire. They're
    something else -- emerald green, laced with swirling flecks of
    red.
    


	6. Pages 51-60


    JEHONAS
    Let me set you straight on something,
    Slayer. I don't care who you are or what
    kind of things you did back home. What
    you've "seen" so far is nothing. That
    material girl world you live in is just
    the sugar-coated topping. There's another
    world beneath it, the real world -- and
    it's one ugly bloodbath. If you want to
    survive in it, you'd better learn to pull
    the trigger!
    Jehonas slips his glasses back on, leaving Buffy shocked into
    silence. He heads for his Olds without looking back. Buffy makes
    up her mind and follows after him.
    BUFFY
    Wait! I'm coming with you.
    JEHONAS
    You're useless.
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS - DUSK
    Jehonas climbs in. Buffy comes in at the passenger side and
    deposits herself next to him. Jehonas gives her his trademark
    peeved off look but she stares back -- matching his stare with
    her own. She's not going anywhere.
    JEHONAS
    Do you have a death wish or are you just
    plain stupid?
    BUFFY
    Look, maybe I screwed up back there or
    it's just me showing a little bit of
    compassion for life. I'm a vampire slayer.
    You're a vampire slayer. If what you say
    is true, then they're already after me and
    they're probably after you, too. I know
    the drill so I can handle myself. Okay? It
    wouldn't hurt if you had a little backup,
    right? I'll stick with you until Karen can
    find a cure for me.
    JEHONAS
    (scoffs)
    You actually think there's hope for you?
    BUFFY
    Well, I'm not just saying it to make me
    feel better.
    Jehonas looks away with a visible frown. Hunting down vampires is
    more than a job itself. Now he has to look after another body
    while on duty. He doesn't like it. If you could cut off the
    unnecessary worries in life, you would.
    BUFFY
    You know, courtesy's contagious.
    Jehonas looks back at her with a slightly less of a frown. He
    shakes his head, amazed at her spirit.
    CUT TO:
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS - NIGHT
    Jehonas and Buffy are still in the Olds. They're parked in the
    same garage of the hospital. Krieger's cruiser is still sitting
    far down from where they are. Buffy takes a small bite from her
    fast-food joint burger and reaches for her drink. Jehonas watches
    impassively at the surrounding darkness.
    BUFFY
    He's not going to show. No one's that
    stupid.
    JEHONAS
    Then you already understand the nature of
    the thing. You know what it's capable of.
    Jehonas points through the windshield --
    THEIR POV: Krieger rushes from a door, climbing behind the wheel
    of his patrol vehicle. He takes off.
    Jehonas keys the ignition. He follows the cruiser, CLICKING on a
    cell-phone scanner mounted on the dash. He shows Buffy the same
    card from Krieger, noting a seven digit number.
    JEHONAS
    Type this in.
    She does. Numbers flash on the LCD screen as it searches for that
    signal, then locks onto it. We hear a DIAL TONE, then a number
    being dialed --
    AUTOMATED VOICE
    (filtered, on scanner)
    "You've reached a number that is no longer
    in service. Please consult your operator
    and try again".
    KRIEGER'S VOICE
    (filtered, on scanner)
    It's Krieger, PIN number sixteen-zero-
    zero-nine --
    A "real" voice comes on the line:
    VOICE
    (filtered, on scanner)
    You're late --
    Buffy looks to Jehonas, impressed.
    INT. KRIEGER'S CRUISER - NIGHT
    Krieger speeds, shouting into the speaker phone --
    KRIEGER
    Get me Pearl!
    VOICE
    (filtered, on speaker)
    Pearl is displeased --
    KRIEGER
    Look, I'm very sorry about being late but
    I couldn't help it. That hunter Frost has
    been talking about? He attacked me!
    EXT. CITY STREET - NIGHT
    The patrol cruiser makes a hard banking turn on the corner of the
    street. It skids somewhat and accelerates quickly. A few seconds
    behind, the Olds turn with more precision and follows.
    INT. KRIEGER'S CAR - NIGHT
    Krieger is very nervous and scared witless/shitless in his mind.
    KRIEGER
    Look. I'll be there with the delivery!
    He turns off his phone and steps on the gas. The patrol car
    speeds in response. Somewhere behind, the Olds quickly turns into
    another street and disappears from view, just as Krieger glances
    up at his rearview mirror. No one's there.
    EXT. THE BLACK PEARL - NIGHT
    Tokyo town. A black edifice, no windows, secured parking, no
    signage except for a purple neon scroll above the entrance -- a
    FLASHING KANJI.
    Krieger's cruiser pulls into the parking lot. He climbs out,
    flagging away the valets, heads inside.
    WHIP PAN TO:
    Jehonas' Olds stopping a few blocks down the street.
    INT. JEHONAS' OLDS - NIGHT
    Jehonas kills the engine, studying The Black Pearl.
    JEHONAS
    Looks like we hit pay-dirt.
    Jehonas and Buffy climb out of the Olds. Buffy moves off on her
    own and views the area from a corner. Jehonas goes into his
    backseat and pulls out his weapons and gear.
    BUFFY
    Where are we?
    Jehonas turns and points to the side of the alley, targeting the
    graffiti-covered wall intently --
    JEHONAS
    (gesturing)
    What do you see there?
    BUFFY
    Graffiti --
    JEHONAS
    Look closer.
    Jehonas indicates a design amongst the various gang-banger tags
    that looks something like a post-modern hieroglyphic.
    JEHONAS
    That isn't a gang tag, it's a vampire
    marking. It means there's a safe-house
    nearby; a place for vampires to play
    around in when dawn is coming.
    Jehonas points to a building across the street --
    THE BLACK PEARL,
    A conversion from your basic inner-city blood-barter
    establishment -- where desperate transients parley their plasma
    into cash -- to a strip and dance club for the denizens of the
    dark.
    BUFFY
    It looks like a club.
    JEHONAS
    Owned by vampires also.
    BUFFY
    Oh.
    Jehonas pulls out his charcoal colored Eagle .44 Magnum. He
    ejects the clip, check for ammo, and reloads. CHIK-CHANK. His
    movements, almost mechanical. Buffy turns back to Jehonas as he
    is holstering the powerful handgun. He sees Buffy waiting there,
    staring.
    JEHONAS
    (pointing)
    See the valets over there? They're
    vampires. So is the doorman.
    BUFFY
    (looking back)
    How can you tell?
    JEHONAS
    The way they move, the way they smell.
    It's something you pick up after awhile.
    Jehonas continues to scan the area, pointing out a few more
    likely candidates.
    JEHONAS
    The whore on the corner, she's one too. So
    are the two men standing under the
    streetlight.
    Jehonas reaches into the back seat, retrieves his shotgun. He
    pumps the shotgun once, chambers a round. Buffy continues to
    study the vampires Jehonas identified.
    BUFFY
    So many of them out in the open. I still
    can't believe they're all around us.
    JEHONAS
    There are worse things out tonight than
    vampires.
    BUFFY
    Oh, yeah? Like what?
    JEHONAS
    Like me.
    In one quick and precise movement, Jehonas sheathes his sword in
    his back scabbard.
    JEHONAS
    Look, I can understand what you're going
    through. You want to do this yet you feel
    reluctant. I'm not going to ask why you're
    here but since you've already made it a
    point to follow me around. You ready to
    walk through that door?
    Buffy nods. Jehonas continues to stare at her, taking her measure
    -- there's strength in this young woman's eyes, she has the soul
    of a true fighter -- and Jehonas recognizes it.
    JEHONAS
    All right, then, listen up. I hope your
    Watcher instructed you well on the basics
    but to be safe, let's go over Vampire
    Anatomy 101. Crosses and running water are
    useless, so forget about slapping two
    sticks together thinking you can ward them
    off.
    BUFFY
    No crosses?
    JEHONAS
    If you think you're the Pope or some
    profound religious figure in the hands of
    Christ, then go ahead.
    Buffy quickly makes up her mind, takes a hold of her necklace --
    her small silver cross -- and puts it back into her shirt. She
    looks back at Jehonas with a look of a young school girl's "teach
    me" expression.
    JEHONAS
    Wouldn't hurt to have faith either.
    He enumerates the following on his fingers:
    JEHONAS
    You use stake, silver, or sunlight, got
    it?
    Jehonas holds up his Beretta 9mm handgun.
    JEHONAS
    Here, know how to use one of these?
    Buffy takes the weapon from him, eyes all over it.
    BUFFY
    Um, no.
    Jehonas takes the gun back, reaches into his vest, and pulls out
    a smaller pistol.
    JEHONAS
    Forty caliber Smith & Wesson, satin
    stainless. Safety's off, round's already
    chambered --
    (cocking it)
    Silver hollow-points filled with garlic.
    Recoil won't be a problem with this. You
    aim for the heart or the head, anything
    else is a one-way ticket to a pine box.
    Buffy takes the gun and feels for its weight. Jehonas stares at
    her as she pockets it, then suddenly spins away and starts across
    the street towards the club. Buffy makes a face behind him and
    follows.
    EXT. THE BLACK PEARL - NIGHT
    The two slayers walk out from the alleyway. Jehonas lets his
    shotgun fall within the folds of his longcoat and starts across
    the street -- only to be challenged by a HULKING DOORMAN at the
    entrance.
    DOORMAN
    Sumimasen. Do you have an invitation
    card-o?
    INT. BLACK PEARL - NIGHT
    CRASH! The front door flies open as the Doorman's body sails
    through. Jehonas enters with casual pace, Buffy at his heels.
    The 'Pearl' is an all-hours strip club cum casino catering
    exclusively to Japanese zaibatsu clientele. Dimly lit, the air
    thick with cigarette smoke, deafening MUSIC. Go boards, pachinko
    machines, sexy little MANGA WAIFS in schoolgirl outfits doling
    out drinks.
    STRIPPERS writhe in the circular "pit" tables surrounded by
    HOWLING grab-ass men. But that's nothing compared to --
    the MAIN ATTRACTION,
    who's doing a bump and grind down the runway, shaking a body
    worthy of a schoolboy's wet dream. Her attire? A leather S&M face
    mask, nipple rings, 6-inch spikes, and a pair of panties to hide
    her modesty.
    Jehonas scans the room -- just in time to see Krieger emerging
    from the doors in the back of the bar. Jehonas pushes towards the
    rear of the club. Buffy follows.
    ON KRIEGER as he doesn't see Jehonas at all and continues past
    the bar into the main floor. Suddenly, he does catch sight of
    Jehonas moving towards him rapidly with fists clenched. He yelps
    in fear!
    KRIEGER
    It's him! Korosu! Korosu!
    WE PAN AROUND to Jehonas and Buffy. A lone ASIAN MAN waits for
    the opportunity behind a pillar and attacks quickly. Jehonas
    parries his arm and snaps it, bringing the man SCREAMING, and
    shuts him up by slamming him back into the pillar.
    Krieger backtracks and turns to run away into a hallway. Another
    tries to get in Jehonas' path. He lunges with a LARGE KNIFE but
    Jehonas, not wasting any time, parries with his off hand, grabs
    the weapon arm, pulls the attacker towards him, and lands a mean
    elbow strike to his face shattering all nasal cartilage. He falls
    down in pain as Jehonas moves on towards the bar. Buffy carefully
    steps past him.
    Behind the bar, the BARTENDER, reaches for a shotgun tucked
    underneath and pulls it out. Jehonas vaults over the counter,
    lands with one leg pressing the shotgun down onto the counter and
    the other a sharp kick to the bartender's face. He jumps down
    behind the bar.
    Some of the CROWD sees this but make no movement towards these
    two intruders. They go back to the entertainment -- all but one
    as we PAN TO RIVEN who is sitting with several of his pale-
    skinned cohorts on a table far off into the club.
    They all are dressed in fine suits, with deep dark shades and
    smoking cigarettes in hand. All but Riven, who sits impassively,
    are busy enjoying the show. Glass SHATTERS over the b.g. as
    another unfortunate person gets in Jehonas' way.
    INT. BLACK PEARL - HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Jehonas and Buffy head past the bathrooms. At the end of the hall
    are swinging double doors. Just then, the Men's door opens, and
    several DRUNK SUITS step out, SEE them --
    Jehonas plants a hand over one of them on the face, shoving him
    back into the wall, knocking him out cold. Buffy finds herself
    wrestling with the others.
    BUFFY
    Hey, wait!
    Buffy elbows a man behind her as Jehonas moves on down, throws
    open the double doors.
    INT. THE BLACK PEARL - KITCHEN - NIGHT
    Krieger spins around, startled, tries to throw a punch --
    Jehonas scoffs and traps Krieger's arm, levering the man up and
    over. He CRASHES into a shelving unit, taking the whole thing
    down with him. The cooks and assistants in the area quickly rush
    out from the kitchen as Krieger again gets tossed into another
    shelving unit. Pots and pans fall all over the officer, battering
    him with metal. Jehonas grabs a handful of Krieger's hair, yanks
    his head up --
    JEHONAS
    Where's the entrance?!
    KRIEGER
    I can't -- they'll kill me!
    Jehonas rips off his glasses and gives Krieger an eyeful - his
    irises pulse and glow.
    JEHONAS
    I got news for you, butt-boy. You're
    already dead.
    KRIEGER
    Oh God, shit!!
    Jehonas throws him across the kitchen into a wall. SMACK. Krieger
    staggers, his body beaten and his face bloodied. Old scabs and
    scars from the previous meeting reopen. Jehonas grabs him again
    by the hair.
    JEHONAS
    I'm not going to ask you again. Where's
    the entrance?!
    KRIEGER
    (gasping)
    Okay! Okay. It's in the freezer.
    Jehonas looks away and sees where Krieger is pointing. True
    enough, a huge steel freezer stands on the far corner. Jehonas
    looks back at Krieger with a clear look of annoyance. He lands a
    fist into his abdomen making Krieger double over, then a hard
    punch into his face, then finally throws him into the wall, face
    first. Jehonas grabs him roughly by the collar of his uniform.
    JEHONAS
    You like the taste of plaster, don't you?
    KRIEGER
    C'mon, man!! I told you! It's in the
    fridge!
    Jehonas eyes him coldly, then grabs the handle to the freezer.
    INT. SECRET ENTRANCE - NIGHT
    We see the make-out of a stairway that leads down into the dark.
    An audible CLICK. Then a shaft of light illuminates the area as
    the freezer door opens. We see Jehonas peer in, checks it out.
    INT. THE BLACK PEARL - KITCHEN - NIGHT
    Satisfied, Jehonas releases his grip on the officer.
    JEHONAS
    You give Frost a message for me --
    In one movement quicker than the eye, Jehonas unholsters his MAC
    and places the end of his rifle against Krieger's forehead.
    Krieger looks like he's about his wet his pants.
    JEHONAS
    Tell him it's open season on all suck
    heads.
    Jehonas pulls back his rifle, leaving a red indentation mark
    where the end of the rifle barrel was. Krieger runs away towards
    the exit. Just then, Buffy emerges into the kitchen as the
    officer runs by her. She frowns at Jehonas.
    He puts his sunglasses back on, motions down the stairs.
    JEHONAS
    Secret entrance. Ready?
    INT. SECRET ENTRANCE - NIGHT
    Jehonas heads down first, eyeing the walls and floor for possible
    cameras or traps. Buffy follows behind, equally cautious.
    They stop in front of an ELEVATOR DOOR with an access panel to
    the right. It requires a card key. Jehonas pulls out Dragonetti's
    card and slides it through. The elevator DINGS and the doors
    open.
    BUFFY
    Thanks for leaving me with a bunch of men
    by the way. No problem whatsoever.
    JEHONAS
    (nodding)
    I have faith. After you.
    For the first time, we see them both smile together.
    INT. THE BLACK PEARL - ELEVATOR - NIGHT
    The elevator descends. Then a tone CHIMES, signaling the end of
    the ride. The doors hiss open.
    INT. THE VAMPIRE ARCHIVES - HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Jehonas and Buffy enter the narrow, maze-like "stacks" of the
    vampire archives, weaving their way through shelves of climate-
    controlled, digitized records.
    BUFFY
    What is this place?
    JEHONAS
    An archive.
    BUFFY
    Kinda high-tech, huh? No more coffins,
    sewers, cobwebs --
    JEHONAS
    The vampires you've dealt with, they're
    mostly rogue, caitiffs -- non-clan related.
    The clans in this world know what to do to
    hide carefully. They've got their claws
    sunk into everything -- finance, real
    estate, politics. They already own half of
    Downtown.
    Buffy pulls out one of the huge disc files and looks it over. Her
    eyes and mind working over the new info.
    EXT. EDGEWOOD TOWERS - PENTHOUSE - DUSK
    We are soaring through the air above the gleaming city skyline,
    moving towards the Edgewood Towers whose windows reflect the
    blood-red sinking sun.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - POOL - NIGHT
    Suffused lighting, elegant tile-work featuring evocative mosaics,
    the quiet beat of TECHNO MUSIC --
    MERCURY,
    the lupine Gaultier girl from the club, glides beneath the water,
    surfacing at the deep end. We SEE --
    FROST lounging in a chair, studying a laptop which rests beside
    him. On the screen is a digitized image -- a page taken from an
    ancient manuscript, written in a secret tongue.
    The beautiful blonde elder from the House, in a white-laced
    teddyette, gets up from her lounging chair and moves over to
    Frost. Her hips swaying seductively. She feels the skin of his
    shoulders and leans down to kiss the nape of his neck.
    FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER
    Don't keep everyone waiting.
    Frost nods. The images on his laptop screen flashing quickly.
    Images that are being translated into words. The siren looks over
    his work and smiles.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - MAIN ROOM - NIGHT
    A live PARTY going on with women -- lot's of them -- smokes, and
    alcohol. A jubilant QUINN is sprawled on a large couch in the
    company of two SCANTILY CLAD WOMEN. They exchange turns groping
    him.
    Officer Krieger waits nearby, cradling his ruined hand, his
    battered face cast downward like a boy who's been called into the
    Principal's office.
    Then, FROST appears through the sliding glass door from the pool.
    He sees Krieger and leaves.
    KRIEGER
    Look, I know you're disappointed --
    FROST
    Am I that transparent?
    KRIEGER
    It's a mistake going to Pearl's. I know
    that. Dumb fucking me!
    Frost moves away. A woman nearby with a face that looks like
    she's been stoned from prozac and drugs for years, steps in front
    of Krieger. She reaches down into his pants and licks her lips
    erotically.
    KRIEGER
    Um, excuse me.
    


	7. Pages 61-70


    He moves her aside and follows after Frost.
    KRIEGER
    Frost. It's about Jehonas. He was waiting
    for me.
    Frost nods, in deep brooding contemplation. They pass a little
    BLONDE GIRL who sits by herself on the floor near Quinn's couch.
    QUINN
    Hey, man. I was just telling these bitches
    all about you, man!
    Frost glares at Quinn. The smile immediately disappears.
    QUINN
    Deke? Oh, man. Frost is mad. You don't
    want to fuck with him when he's mad. It's
    a bad idea.
    Frost again leaves and disappears into another doorway leading
    back to the pool. Krieger is nervous. He follows.
    KRIEGER
    There wasn't anything I could do. He used
    the girl as bait.
    MERCURY
    And you were stupid enough to fall for it.
    KRIEGER
    Shut up, bitch. I didn't know he was gonna
    be there. But don't worry. All we have to
    do is get the girl --
    FROST
    Tell me something, Krieger, what blood
    type are you?
    Krieger hesitates. Is this a trick question?
    KRIEGER
    I don't really know --
    FROST
    Take a wild stab. A? B? O, perhaps? I'm
    interested in the antigens here, the
    agglutination reaction --
    Krieger stammers as Frost turns. In the blink of an eye, Frost
    lifts Krieger from the floor, dangling the Officer over the deep
    end of the pool by his throat.
    FROST
    I'm going to guess AB positive.
    Krieger GURGLES as Frost's fingernails pierce his flesh, drawing
    blood. Then Frost releases him --
    Krieger plunges into the pool. Mercury dives and is on him in a
    heartbeat, tearing him apart like a Great White consuming a piece
    of chum. The water churns violently around them, clouding with
    red.
    When it's over, Mercury rises from the pool, dripping wet,
    covered from head to toe in a crimson sheen. She kisses Frost
    hungrily, letting Krieger's blood flow from her mouth to his.
    Frost flicks a tongue over his lips.
    FROST
    AB positive. Give the man a prize.
    A vampire goon walks up to the couple and hands Frost a cell
    phone.
    VAMPIRE GOON #1
    It's Riven.
    Frost takes it, and listens.
    RIVEN (V.O.)
    He's headed toward the archives with the
    girl.
    FROST
    (beat)
    We're coming.
    Frost snaps the cell phone closed. We see Quinn approaching the
    two.
    FROST
    Un-fucking-believable. I want you two to
    go there.
    MERCURY
    What about the girl?
    FROST
    Forget the girl. I want Jehonas only.
    (to Quinn)
    You hear me, Quinn? I want him alive.
    Mercury nods compliantly. They both kiss and move off, leaving
    Quinn hardly believing his ears.
    QUINN
    What? Wait a minute. You want him alive?
    CUT TO:
    INT. THE VAMPIRE ARCHIVES - NIGHT
    Jehonas pulls a CD-ROM from the shelves, its spine labeled in
    indecipherable vampire glyphs.
    BUFFY
    So what exactly are we looking for down
    here?
    JEHONAS
    Frost's been spending some time in the
    archives alone even though he's been
    warned not to. Time to find out why.
    He pauses, hearing a DISTANT WHISPER. Jehonas signals quiet,
    silently leading Buffy through the stacks towards --
    PEARL'S LAIR
    A vestibule of sorts, leading to a larger bed chamber constructed
    of rice paper shoji screens and tatami mats. Candles glow within,
    illuminating a MONSTROUSLY OBESE SHADOW beyond the translucent
    rice paper walls. Buffy makes a face as they get closer.
    BUFFY
    What's that smell?
    The shadow speaks in a tremulous, bird-like voice.
    PEARL'S VOICE (O.S.)
    You need twelve elders to make the ritual
    work.
    As Jehonas draw his sword, the massive shadow freezes.
    PEARL'S VOICE (O.S.)
    Lorca, is that you?
    Jehonas slides open the nearest shoji screen.
    INT. PEARL'S BED CHAMBER - NIGHT
    No vampire Buffy's seen up until this point could prepare her for
    the archive's curator --
    PEARL,
    a nine-hundred-pound androgynous vampire of Asian origin,
    lounging amidst pillowed rice mats, wearing a communications
    headset. Think of a cross between Divine and Jabba The Hutt. Skin
    the complexion of buttermilk, so corpulent he can barely move, so
    engorged with blood that he's actually sweating it from the pores
    of his skin.
    Pearl is surrounded by a nest of monitors and keyboards which
    have been affixed to counter-balanced arms - this way, Pearl can
    access information without leaving bed.
    At the sight of Jehonas, Pearl's eyes widen in fear --
    PEARL
    (into a speakerphone)
    He's here! Jehonas is here!
    FROST'S VOICE
    (from a nearby laptop screen)
    Congratulations, Day-Walker.
    JEHONAS
    Frost.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - POOL - NIGHT
    Frost stands near his pool, looking down on the video cam,
    grinning. The camera is hooked up to the laptop which serves as a
    monitor for video feed. A two-way visual communication between
    Pearl's chamber and his penthouse.
    FROST
    In the flesh, Jehonas. I understand you've
    been looking for me. I'm flattered.
    INT. PEARL'S BEDCHAMBER - NIGHT
    As Jehonas listens, Pearl reaches for his trackball, attempting
    to delete the document currently on his monitors -- but Jehonas
    lunges forward, sinking the tip of his sword into Pearl's fleshy
    throat. Pearl freezes.
    JEHONAS
    (eyeballing Pearl)
    It'll pass.
    Frost's DEEP LAUGHTER drifts from the speakerphone.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - POOL - NIGHT
    Frost settles into his chair, enjoying the cat and mouse.
    FROST
    You're quick, Jehonas. Your legend never
    dies. In the space of an hour you've
    crossed my familiar, destroyed a blood
    run --
    (beat)
    Now somehow here you are in the heart of
    our archives, terrorizing our curator.
    PEARL'S VOICE
    He has a knife to my throat, Frost! You
    need me! You --
    FROST
    You're history, Pearl. Have the good grace
    to die with some dignity.
    INT. PEARL'S BEDCHAMBER - NIGHT
    Pearl is shivering under its blubbering mass.
    JEHONAS
    Frost?
    Jehonas pulls out his Eagle .44 from his off hand and points it
    down towards the screen -- the barrel straight at Frost's face.
    JEHONAS
    Be ready.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - POOL - NIGHT
    Frost stares down at the barrel of the gun then -- BANG --
    Nothing but static on his laptop screen. Just at that moment, the
    blonde siren appears at his side. Frost glowers over Jehonas'
    penetration of the archives. He turns off the laptop.
    FROST
    Shit.
    FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER
    Don't worry. We have the translations
    complete. Pearl is no longer of any use to
    us.
    (beat)
    There are forces working against us, my
    childe, even within our own kind. We need
    to act quickly.
    INT. PEARL'S BEDCHAMBER - NIGHT
    Jehonas tosses his satchel on the bed, opens it. Inside is a
    hand-held UV lamp hooked up to a nine-volt battery. Pearl eyes
    the device, fearful.
    PEARL
    What is that?
    JEHONAS
    This, biscuit boy, is a sun lamp. We're
    gonna play a little game of twenty
    questions. Depending on your answers, you
    might leave with just a small tanning
    session.
    Jehonas looks to Pearl's monitor and SEES a digitized image, the
    SAME MANUSCRIPT Deacon had been studying earlier.
    JEHONAS
    First, what were you in such a big hurry
    to delete just now?
    PEARL
    Oh that's nothing. Routine research.
    Actually, it's a video game --
    Jehonas turns on the lamp. Pearl HOWLS as the harsh light falls
    upon him. Jehonas flicks the light off.
    Pearl cringes, GROWLING, his face smoking profusely. Exposure to
    the UV rays, even for one short second, has made his face blister
    like a plague victim's.
    JEHONAS
    That must've hurt.
    PEARL
    (relenting)
    It's an epistle, a letter Frost has been
    translating -- it prophesizes LaMagra's
    return.
    JEHONAS
    And who is LaMagra?
    PEARL
    I'm not really sure. So many names to keep
    track of --
    Jehonas turns on the lamp for a longer time. Pearl thrashes,
    covering his face. His hands blacken, the skin sizzling away to
    expose the finger bones beneath. Buffy has to avert her gaze.
    Jehonas turns off the lamp. Pearl SNARLS, his body quivering with
    poisonous rage. He starts to spew out some sort of religious cant
    in the vampire tongue.
    PEARL
    (subtitled, vampire tongue)
    LaMagra is the Sleeper! The Spirits of the
    Twelve will awaken the Sleeper! LaMagra is
    coming! LaMagra is coming!
    Jehonas listens attentively.
    BUFFY
    What the heck did he just say?
    PEARL
    And there's nothing you can do about it,
    Day-walker!
    Jehonas stares down at Pearl with a cold gaze. Pearl goes whiter
    than white.
    JEHONAS
    Is that so?
    PEARL
    (nervously)
    Well that's what Frost says.
    JEHONAS
    You don't mind if we borrowed this then?
    Jehonas hits the eject button and a golden like colored computer
    disc pops out. Buffy takes it and places it into one of her
    pockets. Jehonas leans in close so he's eye to eye with Pearl.
    JEHONAS
    I have a hidden passion for history as
    well. So tell me, Pearl. Where else can I
    find out more about this LaMagra Frost is
    so excited over?
    Pearl sweats blood, his flaking, slug-like lips quivering.
    PEARL
    The vault --
    Jehonas follows Pearl's eyes to an armored door, then he stands
    back, handing the UV rig to Buffy.
    JEHONAS
    If he moves, fry him.
    Jehonas approaches the vault door, sizing up its locking
    mechanism. He pulls an explosive charge from his combat belt and
    secures it to the door, arming it with a BEEP!
    PEARL
    Please, I'll give you the combination!
    You'll damage the documents! Our history!
    JEHONAS
    All good things must come to an end.
    Enraged, Pearl LUNGES from his bed. Buffy triggers the UV rig,
    flash-frying him to a blackened crisp. Pearl quivers, his
    enormous body smoking like a piece of charred meat. Jehonas looks
    back at Buffy with newfound respect. She shrugs.
    BUFFY
    He moved.
    Jehonas turns back to the vault, setting off the charge. BOOM!
    Jehonas kicks the damaged door in, knocking it clear off its
    hinges --
    inside the vault,
    ancient papers flutter through the smoky air like wind-borne
    leaves. Jehonas and Buffy SEE giant lucite-encased documents --
    fragments of a ancient, calligraphied papyrus -- suspended by
    high strength cables from the ceiling.
    BUFFY
    Wow. Completely mystical. What are they?
    Jehonas moves by Buffy and carefully looks over one of the giant
    fragments.
    JEHONAS
    Pages from the Book of Erebus. It's like a
    bible, but for vampires. They were written
    well over a thousand years ago by one of
    the sons of Caine, Erebus. It dictates
    everything that he's done and his kin,
    years and centuries after, have done.
    ON BUFFY as she studies one of the fragments herself. Each one of
    the giant parchments is written over with countless symbols and
    hieroglyphics. Lines and lines flowing one after another.
    BUFFY
    That's one really big diary.
    JEHONAS
    You can call it that. LaMagra must be one
    of their legends.
    He moves off, checking the area, leaving Buffy behind.
    BUFFY
    Well can you translate any of them? I don't
    speak vampire too well.
    No answer. Then she sees him coming around one of the glass
    panels. He looks a bit ill at ease, keeping an eye on the blown
    doorway.
    BUFFY
    What now?
    JEHONAS
    We need to work fast. Split up and look
    for the page about this LaMagra.
    BUFFY
    Okay, where did I lose you on that whole I
    can't read vampire words thing?
    Jehonas frowns then pauses, hearing faint FOOTSTEPS. Buffy moves
    over to one of the displays, examines it.
    BUFFY
    I'd never pay much attention to stuff like
    this anyway. Guess Giles never made it
    interesting.
    Jehonas signals Buffy to be quiet and listens.
    CUTTING BACK AND FORTH
    between a figure we can't quite see running around and Jehonas
    looking left and right, trying to anticipate where its running to
    --
    Jehonas moves off and looks behind one of the giant displays,
    nothing. More FOOTSTEPS. Jehonas quickly moves after it, homing
    in the noise. He turns a corner. Nothing. He turns another.
    Nothing. FOOTSTEPS a little louder now.
    ON JEHONAS AND BUFFY as they arrive at the center of the giant
    display room. They do not expect to see a little blonde girl
    sitting in the center, knees drawn up to her chin. She's the
    same girl from Frost's place. Jehonas looks her over and
    extends his hand.
    JEHONAS
    Give me your hand --
    QUINN (O.S.)
    Curiosity killed the cat.
    Jehonas and Buffy spin to --
    QUINN, Mercury, and a number of other vampires stand at the
    entrance to the vault.
    QUINN
    (grins)
    Hola, amigo. Remember me?
    JEHONAS
    Oh yes.
    Quick hands, Jehonas reaches for his handgun then suddenly the
    little blonde girl gets to her feet and lands a hard jump kick on
    his back. Jehonas stumbles forward and spins around, but the
    girl, with astounding strength, sends a kick into his torso and
    then another jump kick to his face, throwing him back into one of
    the giant displays. -CRASH- GLASS shatters from the weight of his
    fall.
    Buffy triggers the UV light blinding and burning one unlucky
    vampire, but Mercury ducks under it, ripping it from her hands,
    crushing it. In a split-second, the she-demon has her claws
    around Buffy's throat. Buffy reacts and swings her arm up,
    throwing off Mercury's hand.
    BUFFY ducks under a slashing attack from Mercury, she uses her
    position to kick out Mercury's legs from under her. Mercury
    easily jumps over the attack. One of the vampires wraps his arms
    around her, effectively pinning her arms, and lifts her up. She
    throws her head back, catching the vampire square in the jaw, and
    he drops her.
    JEHONAS gets back on one knee and sees the little girl barreling
    down on him with another jump kick. This time, he shifts his
    weight to the side and catches her leg as she goes by. He holds
    firm as she twists and falls on the floor. Several vampires
    converge on him. A wild SWING, Jehonas parries and snaps his
    fists forward, knocking away one. The little blonde gets back to
    her feet and attacks. She sends a continuous series of high kicks
    without slowing down. Jehonas parries, and parries, and grabs
    hold of her ankle. She looks with innocent eyes. Jehonas
    backhands her and she spins to the floor.
    A vampire tries to kick, Jehonas knocks his leg out of the way
    and punches hard into the gut. He gets TWO VAMPIRES from his
    sides. Jehonas snaps his fists forward in lightning fashion,
    catching one in the face, and then in time grabs hold of an arm
    as it tries to swing. A series of punches from abdomen, to chest
    and finally an uppercut to the chin. The vampire falls back into
    glass and more displays are SHATTERED.
    BUFFY is busy fending off an asian martial arts vampire. He
    strikes quick, sending his fists in all directions. Buffy is
    keeping her own, matching blow with parry. Then a spinning punch
    by the vampire. Buffy ducks under and sweeps his legs. The
    vampire falls and Buffy is instantly on top, sending down a hard
    stamping kick to the face. Buffy runs off to find Jehonas.
    BUFFY
    Jehonas!!
    She turns a corner of a display and CRACK!! A kick from out of
    nowhere catches her in the face. Buffy staggers back from the
    blow and instantly Mercury grabs her.
    ON JEHONAS
    as he is finishing off another pair of vampires when he hears her
    scream his name. He also hears the quick movement of legs and
    feet, and turns to --
    ANGLE ON JEHONAS
    A figure spins out from the higher level and down to Jehonas
    landing a devastating kick down to his face. Jehonas is knocked
    to the floor, hard.
    ON RIVEN
    He glares down at Jehonas and readies his stance. Jehonas gets
    back to his feet. He is startled to see him, face-to-face.
    JEHONAS
    Riven.
    (beat)
    So after all these years, you end up with
    someone like Frost.
    Then, Mercury shows up with BUFFY in her grasp. The other
    surviving vampires quickly surround the inner circle, trapping
    Jehonas with Riven inside. They circle each other, keeping eye
    contact, watching for the first flinch.
    Riven watches Jehonas closely, responding in his native Mandarin
    tongue.
    RIVEN
    (subtitled, Mandarin)
    He has a path which is right for our
    people. You know we cannot hide in this
    world forever.
    JEHONAS
    (subtitled, Mandarin)
    It's being done now, you fool.
    Riven sneers, stops, and adopts into a fighting stance.
    RIVEN
    (subtitled, Mandarin)
    You're the fool for going against your own
    kind. You have power in your hands to help
    us, not to fight us.
    JEHONAS
    (subtitled, Mandarin)
    Power comes ambition which brings
    blindness. You know that.
    (beat)
    Or have you totally lost your mind when
    you decided to turn traitor against the
    human race?
    Riven attacks Jehonas. The Riven-Jehonas combat scene is
    spectacular. Both of them are on the full offensive, displaying
    punches, kicks, dodges, and strikes as evidence to their years of
    intensive training.
    RIVEN dodges a swing, and kicks hard down to the back of
    Jehonas' leg. His leg bends forward. Riven kicks again and
    Jehonas blocks with his forearm. Jehonas goes on the attack.
    Riven blocks and swats away his fists and throws several punches,
    forcing Jehonas to stagger back. A sudden twist and Riven
    roundhouse kicks him. Jehonas gets thrown back through the
    bedchamber --
    PEARL'S BEDCHAMBER
    Jehonas lands with a thud and tries to get back up, but Riven
    using the distance lands a hard jump kick. Jehonas flies back to
    a large pillar. The vampires converge and grab him, pinning him.
    QUINN
    Hey, hey! Nice footwork, man. You gotta
    teach me that step one of these days.
    Riven eyes him to back off and moves to one side to dust himself
    off. Quinn makes a face at him and goes back to Jehonas.
    QUINN
    You took my arm, man. But that's cool, I'm
    growing a new one --
    Quinn lifts up his "arm". A skeletal forearm has grown from the
    stump. Its got cartilage, sinew, and muscle, but no flesh yet.
    


	8. Pages 71-80


    QUINN
    Nice, huh? Think I'll ever play the piano
    again?
    (shrugging)
    You can slice him, you can dice him, but
    the Quinn-man just keeps on coming!
    One of the vampires, CREASE, holds Jehonas' blade for display.
    CREASE
    Check it out! I've got his pig-sticker!
    CLOSER TO THE HILT of the blade. The symbols are aligning
    themselves. Then --
    ON CREASE, as the sharp mini-blades from within the hilt spring
    out. His hand EXPLODES like a firecracker buried in a tomato. The
    sword clatters to the floor and every vampire starts to laugh.
    Riven shakes his head with a clear expression of annoyance.
    QUINN
    You're a fuck up, Crease! What a fuck up!
    (mocking)
    Check it out! I've got his pig-sticker!
    Crease joins in everyone else and licks up his own wound.
    Obviously, not at all caring that there's a stump spurting blood
    with nothing else attached.
    QUINN
    (slaps Jehonas)
    You're just full of surprises, huh?
    RIVEN
    Time to go.
    (pointedly)
    Frost needs him alive.
    QUINN
    Wait a sec. I'm not done.
    Jehonas struggles violently, but Quinn is upon him, pounding his
    fist into Jehonas again and again and again -- giving him payback
    with compounded interest. When it's over, Quinn steps back,
    winded --
    Jehonas' head hangs down. He gasps, wincing, every breath sending
    a red hot poker to his gut. Quinn grabs a hold of Jehonas' jaw,
    forcing his head up.
    QUINN
    Stay with me, sweetness, I'm not through
    with you yet.
    Quinn looks down at one of Jehonas' legs, sees the bandoleer of
    silver stakes. He tugs one out, admiring it.
    QUINN
    Well, look it here. Silver. Nice
    craftsmanship. Probably cost you a pretty
    penny.
    He goes over to Buffy and looks her over with predatory eyes.
    Buffy is struggling vainly in Mercury's grasp.
    QUINN
    Now here's a man who takes his job just a
    little too seriously, don't you think?
    Quinn allows the silver stake to wander from Buffy's neck, down
    her shirt, between her breasts.
    QUINN
    Which reminds me, Jehonas, think I owe you
    one --
    Quinn spins suddenly and stabs the stake into Jehonas' shoulder.
    Jehonas GROWLS in anger and pain, tries to pull free. Buffy,
    who's being held by Mercury, averts her gaze.
    QUINN
    Actually, if you want to get technical, I
    owe you two.
    As Quinn reaches for another stake, Jehonas starts to laugh.
    QUINN
    Oh what's so funny, bright eyes?
    JEHONAS
    I'm expecting some company.
    It's then that Quinn notices the micro ear-coil radio receiver in
    Jehonas' ear. As we MOVE IN on it, we hear a tiny VOICE squawking
    from it:
    VOICE
    (filtered)
    Get down!
    Jehonas kicks his feet out, sending Quinn flying backwards. He
    tears free of the vamps holding him and DIVES forward, knocking
    Buffy and Mercury to the ground just as --
    BOOM!!! The wall of Pearl's bedchamber EXPLODES INWARD, knocking
    Quinn and the rest of his cronies to their feet.
    TIGHT ON WHISTLER standing in the smoking hole where the wall
    used to be, brandishing his cane in one hand and an automatic
    rifle in the other.
    WHISTLER
    Catch you fuckers at a bad time?
    He balances the rifle against his hip like an over-the-hill
    gunslinger and OPENS FIRE on the vampires.
    JEHONAS gets up and notices Quinn trying to get up. He kicks him
    hard in the face. Quinn crumples back to the floor. Jehonas
    rolls, snatching up several fragments of the parchment which has
    blown free from the vault, and his sword. A VAMPIRE tries to
    block his way but he gets impaled by the blade. Seconds later, he
    and Buffy are fleeing after Whistler, retreating back through his
    newly created exit.
    INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT
    The three of them find themselves ankle-deep in a flooded sewer
    tunnel running parallel to the archives. Whistler pauses,
    wheezing from overexertion.
    WHISTLER
    Christ, I'm too old for this shit.
    Somebody get me a goddamn wheelchair!
    Jehonas leans against the tunnel wall, GRUNTING as he yanks the
    stake from his shoulder. Whistler gives a quick glance at the
    wound, smirking.
    WHISTLER
    You getting there, too.
    JEHONAS
    Don't even start, old man.
    Jehonas scowls to himself at his sloppiness, then pulls out a
    light-stick, snapping it, illuminating the area in a GREEN GLOW
    -- disturbing waves of GLITTERING COCKROACHHHHHES.
    Meanwhile, Whistler pulls another explosive device from his
    backpack and sets it against the tunnel wall, arming it.
    BUFFY
    How did you find us?!
    Whistler taps a tiny radio headset curled around his ear.
    WHISTLER
    We keep in radio contact.
    BUFFY
    (incredulous)
    You've been listening in the whole time?
    WHISTLER
    You think I let all his talent go to
    waste? He's the best goddamn tracker
    out there. Jehonas ferrets their
    rat-holes out, I map them. Then we blow
    them all to kingdom come.
    Whistler finishes arming the explosive device. It BEEPS. He turns
    back to Jehonas and Buffy, referring to a handheld navigation
    device.
    WHISTLER
    There's a subway line due East of here.
    We'd best make tracks.
    INT. PEARL'S BEDCHAMBER - ARCHIVES - NIGHT
    An EXPLOSION rips through the bedchamber, consuming Pearl's
    squealing mass, mushrooming outward --
    INT. BLACK PEARL - NIGHT
    The EXPLOSION continues expanding, sending tables, drinks, and
    zaibatsu clientele flying.
    INT. TUNNEL - NIGHT
    As the group splashes through the water, a FIREBALL chases them
    down the tunnel. They duck into an alcove, narrowly avoiding the
    flames. Whistler WHOOPS with excitement, loving every minute of
    it. But his triumph is short-lived, for now we hear --
    -- a deafening chorus of HIGH-PITCHED VAMPIIIRRE WAR CRIES coming
    from behind. Buffy hazards a look back --
    THE VAMPIRES surge down the tunnel like a pack of hungry wolves
    on high-octane. There must be a dozen of them now and Quinn is
    right in the lead.
    Our trio hustles along, but Whistler stumbles, tumbling and
    sliding down a washout. The steep incline of the washout makes it
    virtually impossible for Whistler to climb back up to the main
    tunnel.
    BUFFY
    Whistler!
    WHISTLER
    Go on, I'll be fine!
    Buffy hesitates, but Jehonas yanks her down the tunnel --
    JEHONAS
    He can take care of himself!
    They race through the twisting warren of tunnels, taking one turn
    after another, the vampires hot on their heels --
    INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - NIGHT
    Jehonas spins around and fires his MAC at full auto, catching
    some of the vampires emerging from the corner. They fall back
    quickly and return fire with their guns. Quinn tries frantically
    to wave off the attack.
    QUINN
    Stop! Stop! Hold your fire! Frost wants
    him alive!
    Jehonas continues shooting, forcing them back, before taking off
    again.
    QUINN
    Go!!
    INT. SUBWAY TUNNEL - CROSS SECTION - NIGHT
    Jehonas and Buffy stumble out into a larger subway tunnel going
    cross-way. A SUBWAY roars by them, dangerously close, sending
    them against the wall. Pinning them there.
    BUFFY
    What are we going to do?! We're cramped up
    in here!
    JEHONAS
    Don't worry about it. JUMP!!
    The subway goes by, its RED TAIL-LIGHTS disappearing in a turn,
    and Jehonas and Buffy leap into the tracks. They can hear the
    distant SCREECHING of metal as another subway on another track is
    fast approaching.
    Quinn emerges with his vampires from the tunnel -- Jehonas turns
    and fires, keeping them back -- Buffy climbs over to the ledge as
    Jehonas follows.
    ON QUINN
    He looks back out and sees them heading down the tunnel. He can
    hear the SUBWAY getting louder and louder. Quinn makes a speedy
    decision and jumps after Jehonas and Buffy just clearing the
    subway path. The two trailing vampires however get SMASHED by the
    speeding subway --
    -- he sees them and charges, knocking Buffy aside and throwing
    Jehonas to a wall. Buffy screams as she rolls over the ledge and
    below, barely missing the subway tracks. Jehonas quickly goes
    over to reach for her, but Quinn is on his feet and pulls Jehonas
    back.
    ON BUFFY
    She turns slightly and sees RIVEN, MERCURY and other VAMPIRES
    entering a steel trapdoor. Clearly, they're going to get to the
    other side.
    ON JEHONAS
    Quinn pulls him away from the ledge, but Jehonas quickly kicks up
    and behind, knocking him back. Quinn staggering manages to
    unsheathe Jehonas' sword with his hand. Jehonas, not knowing,
    goes for it and sees Quinn with it.
    Quinn lunges and is welcomed with a kick into his abdomen and
    then another to his face. He drops the sword down over the ledge
    --
    -- the SWORD stabs into the ground near Buffy's face! Her eyes
    widened in shock.
    ON JEHONAS as he grabs Quinn and throws him against the wall.
    Then an elbow to the chest, then an elbow to the face. Quinn
    grunting as Jehonas knocks him around silly. Buffy emerges from
    the ledge with his sword and stabs up into his thigh. Quinn
    SCREAMS. Jehonas, using the advantage, grabs him by the face and
    presses him into the passing subway -- his FACE getting mangled
    and mauled by the speeding train. Releasing his hold, he punches
    once, twice, and thrice at his newly deformed face. Buffy tosses
    up the sword, which Jehonas grabs and slices. Quinn reflexively
    raises an arm --
    THUNK! Jehonas brings the sword down on Quinn's good arm, cutting
    it off at the wrist! Quinn screams again, clutching his new stump
    and runs off down the tunnel.
    THE AMPUTATED HAND dissolves into its black substance as it falls
    past Buffy's head.
    Jehonas pulls up Buffy to the ledge -- but more vampires are
    still coming, with Riven leading! Crawling along the tunnel walls
    on all fours, limbs a blur, claws striking the concrete and
    spewing out sparks. Closing fast. Too fast.
    Jehonas makes a quick decision and grabs Buffy by her waist,
    forcing her close to him.
    JEHONAS
    Hang on tight.
    BUFFY
    What are you going to do?
    She sees that the rear-passenger car of the subway is about to
    pass and it dawns upon her.
    BUFFY
    Oh my God --
    Just as the last car whips right by, Jehonas shoots out his arm
    and grabs hold! Instantly, they are pulled with the subway down
    the tunnel leaving the vampires behind.
    Jehonas SMASHES his fist through the emergency exit window, then
    lifts Buffy up, helping her climb through into the car --
    -- he looks back to see that the vampires are slowly losing
    ground with them. He turns and climbs through the window --
    INT. SUBWAY CAR - NIGHT
    Buffy helps Jehonas inside. He sinks to the floor of the
    otherwise deserted car, exhausted. Grimacing, he clutches his
    shoulder and groans in agony and pain.
    BUFFY
    What's wrong?
    JEHONAS
    (gasping)
    It's dislocated --
    Buffy checks on him and takes hold of his elbow and shoulder.
    Jehonas looks up into her eyes and nods. CRACK! She pops it back
    in place. Jehonas SCREAMS in pain. He's looking ashen now. The
    whites of his eyes are shot through with red.
    Buffy gets a good look at Jehonas' wounds -- the front of his
    armor is soaked in blood. She reaches for him --
    BUFFY
    You're bleeding a lot --
    JEHONAS
    Nothing that won't heal by dawn.
    Jehonas reaches into his jacket and pulls out the small, gas-
    powered pistol-injector we saw Whistler inject him with earlier.
    He tries to load one of the ampoules into it, but because of his
    wounds, he's not having much luck.
    JEHONAS
    I need help with this --
    Buffy nods, inserting the ampoule into the gun. Jehonas shrugs
    off his jacket, holds out his arm. Buffy pauses.
    BUFFY
    What is this?
    JEHONAS
    (weakly)
    Serum -- it's a human hemoglobin
    substitute. Put it here.
    Jehonas points to a vein. Buffy presses the injector against it
    -- Jehonas tenses, grits his teeth, fights to keep his body
    thrashing as the serum enters his bloodstream.
    JEHONAS
    Now get away from me!
    Jehonas waves her off and heads for the corner. He grips the wall
    behind him -- actually digs his nails into the metal surface --
    the agony he's going through is excruciating, like nothing we
    could imagine.
    When it's over, he slumps forward, spent, vulnerable, flushed
    with sweat. Buffy stares at him.
    BUFFY
    You're one of them, aren't you?
    Jehonas struggles to get back to his feet. Although very weak, he
    does and rests against the wall.
    JEHONAS
    No --
    Jehonas looks up at Buffy, filled with self-loathing.
    JEHONAS
    -- I'm something else.
    Off Buffy's startled reaction as we --
    DISSOLVE TO:
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - LATER THAT NIGHT
    Blackness as a bunch of equipment and a desk blocks our view. We
    can hear Whistler talking in the b.g.
    WHISTLER (O.S.)
    His mother was attacked by a vampire while
    she was pregnant. Ultimately, she died,
    but her unborn child lived. Unfortunately,
    he'd undergone certain genetic changes
    while in the womb.
    We now move around the desk to find Whistler, sitting, and Buffy
    also sitting nearby, listening attentively. Whistler reaches for
    a pack of cigarettes, pulls one out. He thumbs a match, fires up.
    Takes a long drag.
    WHISTLER
    His name is Jehonas Ruthvenas; born and
    raised in what was then Old Rumania. He's
    got quite a reputation in the vampire
    community. Been killing and slaying
    vampires since the early 1800s. He's
    immortal, like the others.
    (off Buffy's nod)
    Nearly wiped out an entire clan in
    Northern Europe all by himself. Took out
    some of the most dangerous vampires known
    in their bloody history.
    BUFFY
    Does he do it because of his mother?
    Whistler nods and takes another drag from his cigarette.
    WHISTLER
    He found the vampire that killed his
    family over two hundred years ago. I think
    in a couple of days it'll be the two
    hundredth and second anniversary for him.
    He likes to keep that day sacred.
    BUFFY
    Well what motivates him to continue? I've
    only done this for like a couple of years
    and already I'm looking for a retirement
    plan.
    WHISTLER
    He'd thought about just leaving it as it
    is. Considered living a normal life, too.
    (beat)
    But he's the line between us and them.
    Whistler studies Buffy, exhaling another lungful of smoke.
    WHISTLER
    Jehonas is unique, you know. A one in a
    trillion anomaly. He can shrug off most
    wounds, and even withstand sunlight. He
    can eat, drink, and breathe if he wanted.
    He can function almost exactly like us.
    BUFFY
    So he isn't totally -- dead.
    WHISTLER
    (chuckles)
    Clinically? No.
    Whistler takes a flask of gin nearby and downs a gulp.
    WHISTLER
    By dawn, tomorrow, all of his wounds will
    be healed. You see, he inherited their
    regenerative powers. Unfortunately, being
    he can regenerate, he also inherited their
    Thirst.
    BUFFY
    Is that why he needs that serum?
    WHISTLER
    That's right. The Thirst overcomes him,
    just like the others. It's not something
    he can control.
    (sighs)
    He's hunted like the others before. Deep
    down in him he wants to stop it. Some
    fifty years ago he met a man over in
    London that studied his kind, a Watcher.
    He helped Jehonas create a temporary
    substitute for blood. The problem is
    vampires have an unique immune system
    against this treatment. His body gradually
    rejects the serum.
    (to Karen in back)
    Dr. Walker --
    Buffy looks back and sees Karen busy working over notes. Like
    Jehonas, she's young. Like Jehonas, it's only a mask to hide a
    history of horror for several lifetimes.
    WHISTLER (O.S.)
    She created the first lengthy serum.
    Buffy turns back to regard Whistler.
    WHISTLER
    So far, all of our efforts to find a more
    stable one have ended in failure. It's
    only a matter of time before he weakens.
    Nights like this when he gets wounded
    doesn't help. Which is why we would like
    you to help. You're a Slayer. We could use
    someone with your experience until we can
    find a way to help Jehonas, and maybe find
    a cure along there.
    A silence passes between them and Buffy knows where she stands
    now. In for a penny, in for a pound.
    BUFFY
    Why do you hunt them?
    WHISTLER
    Habit, mostly, just like this.
    Whistler gestures with his cigarette. Buffy chuckles quietly. He
    finally stubs it out, his wistful reverie vanishing like so much
    smoke.
    WHISTLER
    Like Jehonas, I had a family once -- a
    wife, two daughters. My oldest one was
    about your age. Then a drifter came
    calling one evening. A vampire. He toyed
    with them first. He made me choose which
    order they would die in --
    Buffy stares at Whistler, shocked.
    BUFFY
    How did you escape?
    WHISTLER
    I didn't. He was cruel enough to let me
    live.
    (slapping his brace)
    Even gave me a souvenir to remember him
    by. I owe Jehonas one.
    BUFFY
    What about Karen? Why does she --?
    Whistler looks by Buffy, at Karen. She's still working hard on
    her research. He shakes his head, disappointed.
    WHISTLER
    She's a med graduate from around here.
    Bright future, too. A job lined up and
    about to get married. Kids planned
    somewhere in there.
    Buffy looks back with Whistler at the doctor.
    WHISTLER
    Then one night changed it all. They were
    attacked by Frost and his goons.
    (beat)
    They tortured her. Draining the blood of
    her fiancé a little at a time, making him
    bleed to death. Finally, he had his entire
    gang throw themselves on him. She watched
    all of this being held down. We came too
    late. Killed most of them, but Frost got
    away. She was brought here, just like you.
    Buffy nods -- it's all falling into place for her now.
    WHISTLER
    It's a brutal world but it's getting worse.
    BUFFY
    Because of Frost?
    WHISTLER
    There's something going on within the
    vampire ranks. Something big and I'm
    willing to stake my life that son of a
    bitch is at the center of it.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. EDGEWOOD TOWERS - PENTHOUSE - NIGHT
    Frost stands at the window, looking out at the glimmering
    cityscape before him.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - NIGHT
    Frost turns away from window. The surviving vampires from the
    Black Pearl stand before him. Quinn is being bandaged up by one
    of the young vampire girls. He is whopping mad and so is Mercury.
    QUINN
    Was it my fucking fault he got us by
    surprise?!!
    


	9. Pages 81-90


    MERCURY
    (pointedly)
    You had him.
    QUINN
    I had him?! What about you?! You had the
    girl!
    MERCURY
    You were asked to get Jehonas. Now if you
    hadn't wasted time playing around --
    QUINN
    Don't put that finger at me! Don't put
    that shit on me 'cause you were there,
    too!
    Furious, Quinn waves his bloody stump around. To tempting for the
    vampire girl to resist and BITES him! Quinn recoils in pain and
    is even more infuriated.
    QUINN
    Ouch! You fuckin' sleaze!
    MERCURY
    (smirks)
    Maybe the amputee lifestyle suits you.
    QUINN
    I should put this stump in that shitty
    grin of yours.
    MERCURY
    Face it, Angel. You got sloppy and you got
    what you deserved.
    RIVEN (O.S.)
    Quiet, you two!
    Riven glares at the two then moves away as Frost steps down to
    the company. A clear look of disappointment.
    QUINN
    Deke, let me take this guy out. Gimmie a
    fucking Howitzer and let me take this guy
    out! Look what he fucking did! He took my
    fucking hand! Again!
    FROST
    You seem to be in the habit of losing them
    fairly often, Quinn, and our people.
    (pointedly)
    I want him alive.
    QUINN
    Alive?! This motherfucker has been chasing
    us around the block for years! Are you out
    of your fucking mind?!
    Frost claps a hand on Quinn's shoulder.
    FROST
    Shh. Big guy, calm down. Be patient. He's
    not going anywhere. I promise. Quinn, I
    need you with me. Okay? I need you. Now we
    got a lot to do here.
    Quinn finally relaxes, nodding.
    FROST
    Good. Right now, we've more pressing
    business.
    (off Mercury's look)
    It's time Dragonetti paid the piper.
    CUT TO:
    INT. JEHONAS' ROOM - NIGHT
    Buffy appears at his doorway. She hesitates, then decides, and
    enters. It's dark, just a trace of moonlight illuminating faintly
    on a lonely figure, sitting.
    BUFFY
    Jehonas?
    No answer. Then Buffy SEES him, sitting.
    CLOSER ON JEHONAS
    He is sitting alone on an old school desk -- the classic kind
    with a desk and chair attached. He is staring endlessly out the
    window at the night. In one hand is his silver locket. In his
    other hand, an open book. On its cover -- 'Macbeth' by William
    Shakespeare.
    BUFFY
    It's dark in here.
    JEHONAS
    You get used to the darkness.
    Buffy takes a step towards him, notices his book.
    BUFFY
    Macbeth?
    JEHONAS
    I appreciate drama. We have strings which
    bind us to sanity. I for one prefer to
    keep literature and cut off most of the
    rest.
    Buffy takes another step closer inside and rests against a desk.
    Jehonas turns his head to regard her.
    JEHONAS
    You think men like myself dwell in the
    twilight wondering what things should have
    been?
    BUFFY
    I'm thinking of men dwelling in the
    twilight, wondering and reading Macbeth.
    Jehonas turns back to the window, watching the night. Not minding
    Buffy staring at him.
    BUFFY
    Whistler told me what you are. He told me
    about your mother.
    Jehonas doesn't answer, closes the book and clutches the silver
    pendant in his hand. It swings back and forth, like a pendulum.
    BUFFY
    I'm sorry.
    JEHONAS
    There are times I can't close my eyes
    without hearing her scream.
    BUFFY
    That's over two centuries ago --
    JEHONAS
    What's a few years? I remember it all,
    from day one. People staring at me,
    sensing I was different. Watching the fear
    grow in their eyes, knowing in their
    hearts I wasn't human.
    BUFFY
    You look human to me.
    JEHONAS
    I suppose we all do.
    They both watch the glowing white moon in silence. It's quiet
    light now bathing the two in its calm glow.
    BUFFY
    What happened at the Archives? The vampire
    you were fighting with? Did you know him
    from before?
    JEHONAS
    Riven?
    (off Buffy's nod)
    His name is Wong Fei-Hok. I knew him a
    long time ago from China. Back then I was
    hunting around that area. Injured myself
    somewhere in the mountains, rescued by the
    monks who lived nearby. I decided to train
    with them after I came to. The masters
    didn't exactly know what I was, and when
    they saw my wounds heal overnight thought
    my abilities were something handed down
    from a warrior spirit. Riven knew though,
    and he wanted that power.
    BUFFY
    He wanted you to turn him?
    (off Jehonas' nod)
    What did you do?
    JEHONAS
    Kindly reminded him that humanity is man's
    next best thing to harmony. As you can see
    from our most recent incident, he didn't
    take it very well.
    (beat)
    He's dangerous. But we have the advantage.
    Jehonas pauses to rub his temples.
    JEHONAS
    He's still many years younger than me.
    BUFFY
    I guess everyone wants something in their
    life.
    JEHONAS
    What do you want?
    BUFFY
    Me? I don't know. Maybe a life outside of
    this slaying business.
    JEHONAS
    Is that why you're running?
    Buffy suddenly looks at him, startled. She sees something new on
    Jehonas. He's still serious but now with a tint of compassion for
    her.
    JEHONAS
    You don't have to answer. We all want to
    get away from something.
    BUFFY
    What about you? I mean, haven't you ever
    thought about just running away from this?
    Jehonas gets up from his seat and walks up to the window. He
    stares out.
    JEHONAS
    All my life, I've dedicated myself to a
    promise I swore in keeping this world safe
    from vampires like Frost. For decades,
    I've hunted them, and their kin, and their
    brood. It made me what I am. Deacon Frost
    and his creator are all that remains of a
    once powerful clan from my native country.
    Once I've killed him, I will find his
    creator and kill him.
    BUFFY
    Then what?
    JEHONAS
    Then I continue --
    Jehonas moves away from the window and closer to Buffy.
    JEHONAS
    There are good and evil vampires out
    there, just like people, I told you. As
    long as the night keeps falling, they'll
    awaken. And when they do, I go to make
    sure I'm there. Our worlds need to be
    apart. We can not interfere with each
    other. It's our job to keep it that way.
    Buffy looks away. Jehonas takes her arm and holds it.
    ANGLE ON JEHONAS AND BUFFY
    She looks up into his emerald green eyes. His eyes. So peaceful,
    yet volatile. So calm, yet depressing. She can feel the warmth
    from his skin and the softness of his touch.
    JEHONAS
    I've made my choice. I could've stopped
    then when I slew the beast that murdered
    my parents. But I didn't.
    (beat)
    It's a responsibility given to me. It's
    something I've learned to live by.
    Buffy can only nod as Jehonas releases her arm and moves back to
    his table.
    BUFFY
    (softly)
    Maybe I should learn to live with it, too.
    Jehonas looks back at Buffy. She's depressed, sad, staring at the
    cold floor. It looks as if her eyes are ready to break into tears
    again. Jehonas considers what he's about to do next. In a moment,
    he walks towards the door, checking left and right to make sure
    no one is near.
    Quietly, he closes the door and heads back to where BUFFY is
    sitting. She looks back, now curious --
    JEHONAS
    You want to learn to live with it?
    (off Buffy's nod)
    Who taught you how to fight?
    Buffy's unsure how to answer,
    BUFFY
    Um, mostly self-taught. It just came out
    of me, you know. Like -- singing.
    JEHONAS
    And?
    BUFFY
    And the Watcher, of course. But he didn't
    help much. Not that much anyway --
    Jehonas studies her.
    BUFFY
    Why?
    JEHONAS
    Stand up, on your feet. If you want to
    live with it, you'll have to fight
    better.
    BUFFY
    Oh, you're gonna teach me or something?
    JEHONAS
    Among other things.
    Inside, Buffy's too overjoyed but she tries to keep her best
    expression. She hops to the floor. Jehonas circles her looking
    her up and down, sizing her up. Buffy eyeing him.
    BUFFY
    See something you like?
    JEHONAS
    Not yet.
    A small smile.
    JEHONAS
    I was about your age when I started. At
    first, I was a bit apprehensive. Later, I
    thought it was -- cool.
    BUFFY
    Me, too.
    Jehonas goes into a wide-legged combat stance and motions her to
    do hers. She lifts up her hands, clenched in fists, ready and
    waiting.
    JEHONAS
    Kick me --
    Buffy tries a high kick and Jehonas blocks it aside.
    JEHONAS
    Don't gather momentum. Just kick. And
    don't lean back.
    (off Buffy's nod)
    Besides your skill, you also need passion
    to fight. Their bane is your source of
    power, the heart. I've watched other
    Slayers come and go and I've seen their
    work consume every bit of their lives --
    Another spar.
    JEHONAS
    The one terrible price for being a Slayer,
    they forget what keeps them as young
    girls. They forget what makes them a
    sister, a daughter. Again --
    Buffy tries a series of kicks, each one repeatedly blocked by
    Jehonas.
    JEHONAS
    Remember your roots. Use that as your
    passion to fight, and you'll survive --
    (beat)
    -- to the end. Now show me what you can
    do.
    Jehonas suddenly attacks with several punches and feints. Buffy
    counters. Slayer and Day-walker match skill and speed for several
    seconds before,
    TIGHT ON JEHONAS
    as Buffy sends a quick high kick at his face. Jehonas grabs hold
    of her ankle with a surprised look. Buffy WINKS --
    BUFFY
    And when will the end be?
    JEHONAS
    Soon. You don't remain as a Slayer
    forever. It'll end one day.
    Jehonas lets go of her foot and moves back into another fighting
    stance.
    BUFFY
    Oh, really? That's the best news I've
    heard in a long time.
    JEHONAS
    It's a double-edged sword, Buffy. For
    every generation, there will be a Slayer.
    One day, God forbid, you might end up in
    my position, and teach.
    BUFFY
    Buffy, the vampire watcher? I could see
    myself doing that.
    JEHONAS
    Not the way you had just fought.
    Buffy frowns. Jehonas chuckles, lifting a soft knuckle to her
    chin. WE PAN BACK away from them. Jehonas moves her arms, adjust
    her waist, showing her another combat stance, as we --
    CUT TO:
    INT. KAREN'S ROOM - LATER
    It's dark. We can see the soft silhouette of Karen's sleeping
    body in her bed. Her chest rising, and falling. Jehonas enters
    her room, a sweat towel draped across his neck, and makes his way
    over to the side of her bed. She turns and wakes up, a bit
    startled, SEEING Jehonas at her side.
    JEHONAS
    Did I wake you?
    Karen reaches over to a nearby desk lamp and turns it on. The
    light illuminates some part of the room. A lot of books, and a
    lot of pictures.
    KAREN
    No, no. I wasn't sleeping yet.
    She squints her eyes and scoots to the side as Jehonas sits down
    on her bed.
    KAREN
    What's wrong?
    A beat between them.
    JEHONAS
    Have you ever been to the Tropics? It's
    beautiful there. Palm trees, the ocean,
    fruit punch --
    KAREN
    (chuckling)
    Okay, you're scaring me --
    JEHONAS
    I'm good at that.
    Karen looks at him in disbelief.
    KAREN
    I didn't mean it like that --
    JEHONAS
    I know. So have you?
    KAREN
    Not yet. I wouldn't put it on my to-do
    list either.
    Karen wraps her arms around him, resting her head against his
    shoulders. He welcomes it, rubbing her arms around his waist. It
    is the hint of romance between the two hunters in the calm of
    war. She looks at her nearby alarm.
    KAREN
    It's pretty late, even for you. What have
    you been doing?
    JEHONAS
    I was with Buffy, showing her some new
    techniques. She enjoys doing it with me
    around looks like.
    Karen brings up her head.
    JEHONAS
    I didn't mean it like that.
    KAREN
    I'm glad you're helping her, Jehonas.
    JEHONAS
    (nods)
    She's a good kid. Something tragic
    happened back home which made her run
    away. Probably was forced to kill a loved
    one who turned.
    Jehonas looks at Karen and they embrace in a hug.
    KAREN
    She's young, tragedy of Slayers. It's hard
    for them to cope with their responsibility
    when they weren't even given a chance to
    grow up.
    JEHONAS
    I was the same way once.
    KAREN
    Which is why there's no one else better to
    help her.
    Karen pats the bed on her side.
    KAREN
    Get some rest. Doctor's orders.
    Jehonas nods and brings his feet over, resting on the bed. Karen
    lays down her head on his chest, pulling the blanket over them
    both, and sleeps. Jehonas looks up into the darkness as we --
    DISSOLVE TO:
    EXT. THE BURNING GROUNDS - JUST BEFORE DAWN
    FADE IN on Dragonetti, his face covered with a black condemned
    man's hood --
    Frost stands before him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He's
    dressed from head to toe in a black motorcycle suit -- boots,
    gloves, a visored helmet tucked under one arm. Mercury, Quinn,
    Riven, and some vampire goons are standing nearby, similarly
    attired.
    We're on a stretch of rocky coastline, tucked away in a secluded
    cove. Dragonetti is roughly escorted over by some vampire goons.
    DRAGONETTI
    (straining)
    What is this? Where am I?!
    Frost steps forward, pulling Dragonetti's hood off. Dragonetti
    stares at his surroundings, horrified.
    FROST
    'Morning, how you feeling?
    Frost waves out his arm, showing Dragonetti the rocky shoreline,
    the ocean.
    FROST
    Look at that. Isn't it beautiful?
    We see a gorgeous view of the early morning horizon. It's breath-
    taking for us but not to Dragonetti as he continues to struggle
    in his bonds. He starts giving off a little SMOKE. Each passing
    second becoming more unbearable.
    FROST
    Whoo, getting a little toasty out here.
    When was the last time you stopped to
    appreciate a sunrise, hmm? Oh that's
    right, you were born hundreds of years ago
    so you've probably forgotten, haven't you?
    That's okay.
    Frost checks his watch, then looks to the ocean. On the horizon,
    a sliver of gold appears.
    FROST
    How do you like that? Right on time. You
    know, I appreciate us spending time
    together like this. It means a lot to me.
    Really. 'cause if you get to know me, I'm
    a very sentimental type of guy. Even
    innocent, you might say.
    DRAGONETTI
    Do what you want, Frost. You'll never win!
    FROST
    You just don't fucking get it, do you?
    Frost rips open Dragonetti's shirt -- revealing skin to the
    morning air.
    DRAGONETTI
    You'll never be one of us! You'll never --
    FROST
    Hold him!
    Quinn and Mercury seize Dragonetti by his arms. Frost takes out
    hand pliers and reaches into Dragonetti's mouth -- gripping a
    tooth and yanking it out hard. Dragonetti SCREAMS and struggles
    madly. Frost reaches in and pulls out the other fang. Riven moves
    in and hand chops Dragonetti to the neck, dropping him to his
    knees. Dragonetti's mouth, BLOODIED.
    FROST
    Jesus Christ. Have a nice day.
    Quinn ducks down and mocks Dragonetti.
    QUINN
    Sorry, old fang. Guess you just got a
    little too long in the tooth.
    WE PAN AWAY as Frost, Mercury, and Riven head to one side.
    QUINN
    What? That was funny. Get it? Long? Tooth?
    Long tooth. Have I ever told you --
    Quinn's blabber gets lost under Dragonetti's screams. CLOSER on
    Dragonetti as the first faint rays of daylight fall upon him,
    channeled inward by the natural formation of the cove --
    Dragonetti HOWLS, his skin beginning sizzle and smoke. Then he
    catches fire like paper beneath a magnifying glass. He thrashes
    about as his flesh starts to run from his body.
    Frost and company flips down the visors of their helmets even as
    --
    THE RED SUN
    


	10. Pages 91-100


    rises in all its fiery glory.
    Dragonetti's head catch fire, skullflesh sizzling away --
    burning down the body in successively building intensity until he
    EXPLODES in a conflagration of BLINDING WHITE LIGHT.
    CUT TO:
    INT. HOUSE OF EREBUS - MEETING ROOM - DAY
    The elders of the House are there, sitting with growing agitation
    and worry. Suddenly, the door SLAMS open and in comes Frost and
    his company, making their way to the table.
    PALLINTINE
    What have you done with Dragonetti?
    Frost slides the chair back that once belonged to Dragonetti for
    the Female Elder Vampire to sit in it. She revels in her new
    status, smiling at those before her.
    PALLINTINE
    What is the meaning of this? What's going
    on here?
    FEMALE ELDER VAMPIRE
    Get a clue, Pallintine. It's the start of
    a new beginning.
    Frost tosses two small items on the table towards Pallintine. He
    catches them and looks with the rest of the House, horrified.
    They're fangs. Dragonetti's fangs.
    FROST
    Let's get down to business, shall we? I
    need twelve volunteers.
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORHSHOP - KAREN'S LAB - DAY
    Karen stands at a lab table with Buffy, preparing a number of
    blood sample vials. They are surrounded by host of medical
    equipment - from centrifuges to genetic sequencers and beyond.
    Whistler is unloading boxes and equipment from the trailer of a
    large truck nearby.
    KAREN
    Could you grab that?
    Karen points to a metallic container. Buffy quickly gets to her
    feet and walks over to pick it up. Jehonas emerges from his room,
    looks to Buffy. As if by silent agreement, last night's words and
    teachings go unacknowledged. He goes up to Whistler and hands him
    one of the two fragments.
    WHISTLER
    What is this?
    JEHONAS
    A fragment from the Book of Erebus.
    Whistler takes a whiff at the fragment and makes a face.
    WHISTLER
    Smells like some vampire wiped his ass
    with it.
    Karen motions Buffy to retrieve another item. She scoots by
    Jehonas and Whistler and grabs a plastic box. Jehonas watches
    her, then turns back to Whistler.
    JEHONAS
    I think it's what Frost has been working
    on.
    Whistler is going through the fragment with his fingers. Reading
    the faint symbols.
    WHISTLER
    It says something about a Blood God.
    Spirits of the Twelve.
    JEHONAS
    I'd figured that much.
    WHISTLER
    I don't know. I can't make out the rest of
    it.
    JEHONAS
    Neither could I. Here --
    Jehonas pulls out the golden disc from his long coat and hands it
    to Whistler.
    JEHONAS
    This will help.
    WHISTLER
    Isn't this up your alley?
    JEHONAS
    I'll consider a trip.
    Jehonas turns to head for the driveway.
    WHISTLER
    Going somewhere?
    JEHONAS
    China Town. I need more serum.
    (looks at the new equipment)
    What's all of this?
    KAREN
    Early in the morning, we made a trip to
    the hospital where Buffy's father works at
    forensics. We used his access card, and
    borrowed some more equipment.
    Jehonas nods, very impressed.
    JEHONAS
    I guess you were right about her,
    Whistler. She is handy after all.
    BUFFY
    Uh, thanks.
    WHISTLER
    She's been making real progress, Jehonas.
    Stay, the serum can wait.
    (to Karen)
    Show him.
    Karen looks to Jehonas, who shrugs. She opens a refrigerator,
    removing a syringe filled with blue fluid.
    KAREN
    This is sodium citrate. It's an
    anti-coagulant. Normally, we use it to
    treat blood-clots sometimes. Vampire blood
    is thinner than humans, though. However,
    watch what happens when I introduce some
    into a sample --
    Karen injects the contents of the syringe onto the slide of cells.
    KAREN
    Take a step back. The reaction is
    energetic.
    Jehonas looks at Karen and then takes a peek into the microscope.
    JEHONAS' POV: Vampire blood cells swirling about. Then a wave of
    blue swirls around the blood cells, then begins violently
    bubbling.
    Jehonas lifts his head away from the microscope just in time --
    the blood on the slide atomizes, exploding outward in a fine mist
    which bursts apart the glass lens of the scope.
    Whistler laughs, thrilled with the results.
    JEHONAS
    Impressive. Figure out a way to sew me up
    after everytime I use it and we're good.
    KAREN
    I didn't say sodium citrate was a cure.
    BUFFY
    Thought maybe we could use it to explode
    some vampire heads.
    Whistler claps his hand on Karen's shoulder in approval, then
    limps away, quickly busying himself with another project. Jehonas
    moves to leave, but Karen stops him.
    KAREN
    Before you go, I need another sample of
    your blood.
    Jehonas grudgingly agrees. Karen hooks her arm around his and
    moves him to a stool nearby. Buffy following with a packet of
    syringes and vials. He sits and rolls up his sleeve. As Karen
    takes her sample, Jehonas looks to Whistler. The old man brings a
    handkerchief to his lips, coughing into it.
    BUFFY
    Is he sick?
    KAREN
    Cancer.
    Karen watches as Jehonas' blood flows into the vacutainer. She
    fills the first, then inserts another. Whistler coughs again in
    the b.g. Buffy catches a change of expression on Jehonas.
    BUFFY
    You have a lot of love for him, don't you?
    JEHONAS
    We've got a good arrangement, that's all.
    Whistler makes the weapons, I use them,
    the vampires die -- end of story.
    Karen finishes. Jehonas rolls up his sleeve.
    BUFFY
    (pointedly)
    You know, my mother used to say that a
    cold heart is a dead heart.
    JEHONAS
    Your mother sounds like a Hallmark
    greeting card.
    Jehonas slips his MAC into a hip holster, then shrugs into his
    leather long coat, donning his sunglasses.
    JEHONAS
    Good luck, ladies.
    He heads towards the elevator as we --
    CUT TO:
    INT. WORKSHOP - BATHROOM - DAY
    Buffy enters a dingy bathroom, turning on the overhead bulb. She
    studies her reflection in the mirror above the sink, then
    grimaces as she peels the dressing from her wound - the wound is
    clearly infected, gangrenous.
    WHISTLER (O.S.)
    You don't look so good.
    Buffy spins, startled. Whistler stands behind her.
    BUFFY
    I'm just tired, that's all. We've been up
    all day --
    He grips her jaw, turning her head so he can better view the
    wound.
    WHISTLER
    It's started. You've got another day or
    two at most. Looks like we didn't catch it
    in time.
    Buffy nods, shaken. Whistler turns and leaves.
    WHISTLER
    For what it's worth, I'm sorry.
    BUFFY
    You make it sound like I'm already dead.
    Buffy just stares as Whistler disappears into his workshop.
    EXT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - LATER
    CLOSE ON BUFFY as she moves outside the warehouse, watching
    the city view in daylight, an unmistakable look of dread creeping
    over her.
    CUT TO:
    INT. HERBALIST SHOP - DAY
    Jehonas pulls out the parchment, shows it to Kam.
    JEHONAS
    I found this in their archives. I need to
    find someone who can read the Erebus'
    language.
    Kam studies the parchment.
    KAM
    I've heard about a woman named Miracia.
    Some say she's a mayombero, a Santeria
    witch. Supposedly she lives in that tent
    community down by the city dump. I'm told
    she only sees people at night.
    Jehonas nods his thanks and heads back through the doors.
    EXT. CHINATOWN STREET - DAY
    It's cloudy today in New York City. Jehonas is walking down a
    busy and crowded street, then hears his name WHISPERED in the
    wind.
    VOICE (O.S.)
    Jehonas --
    Jehonas spins, scanning his surroundings -- did he really hear
    his name, or was it just the wind?
    VOICE (O.S.)
    Jehonas.
    Again, the taunting voice calls him. Jehonas' gaze finally
    settles on --
    A MAN sitting on a bench in the deep shade, his face obscured by
    the Chinese newspaper he's reading. There's a LITTLE GIRL sitting
    stiffly beside the man -- a look of pure terror written on her
    face.
    The man lowers his newspaper. It's Deacon Frost. He's wearing
    sunglasses, but otherwise, he's seemingly unprotected by the sun.
    Jehonas watches him in silence, as does Frost in return. We CUT
    BACK AND FORTH between Jehonas and Frost, cars streaming by them
    in the street -- meeting face to face for the first time in broad
    daylight. Suddenly a LARGE BUS zooms by and --
    CUT TO:
    we're in the park. Frost is with the little girl. Jehonas is
    standing some distance in front of them.
    FROST
    How you doing, chief?
    Jehonas reaches for his MAC --
    FROST
    Easy.
    Frost's hand rests on the back of the girl's neck. We see his
    claws extend, caressing the flesh beneath her chin.
    FROST
    Wouldn't want our little friend here to
    wind up on the back of a milk carton,
    would we?
    Jehonas reluctantly lowers his hand. Frost smiles. He takes in a
    deep breath of air, savoring it.
    FROST
    Beautiful day, isn't it?
    (off Jehonas' silence)
    It's nice to finally meet you in person,
    man. I've had my eyes on you for years. I
    know everything about you. Your mother,
    your serum, Whistler --
    JEHONAS
    Sun block. Octyl salicylate based.
    On closer examination we see that Frost is wearing a translucent
    lotion on his face. He touches a finger to his cheek, rubs some
    of the lotion between his fingers.
    FROST
    Your talents never ceases to amaze me,
    Jehonas. You're right. It's not very
    effective in direct sunlight, but it's a
    start. The goal, of course, is to be like
    you, "the Day-walker".
    JEHONAS
    I don't buy it.
    FROST
    Why not? The future of our race runs
    through your bloodstream. You've got the
    best of both worlds, Jehonas. All of our
    strengths and none of our weaknesses.
    JEHONAS
    Maybe I don't see it that way.
    FROST
    Oh, so it's back to pretending we're human
    again? Come on. Spare me the Uncle Tom
    routine. You can't keep denying what you
    are, man. You're one of us, Jehonas. You
    always have been.
    JEHONAS
    I work both ways.
    FROST
    For what? You think the humans will ever
    thank you, or even accept a half-breed
    like you? They can't. They're afraid of
    you. You're an animal, a fucking maniac.
    (pointedly)
    And they should be. The humans fear us
    because we're superior. They fear us
    because in their hearts they know their
    race has become obsolete.
    Frost watches the marketers stream past, sneering in contempt.
    FROST
    Look at them, just an endless stream of
    cattle in a mad race to the
    slaughterhouse. Pieces of meat.
    FROST'S POV: We see the CROWD of people walking along the park. A
    young couple with a newborn in a baby chair. Another couple just
    dating. An elderly couple. Single men. Single women.
    FROST (O.S.)
    What difference does it make how their
    world ends. Plague. War. Famine. Morality
    doesn't even enter into it. We're just a
    function of natural selection. The new
    race.
    JEHONAS
    You mean your selection.
    FROST
    You can't keep walking the razor's edge,
    Jehonas. The day will come and soon, when
    you'll have to choose between our kind and
    their's. If I were you, I'd take care not
    to wind up on the wrong end of the fang.
    JEHONAS
    Looks like your mascara's running.
    A bead of sweat runs down Frost's neck, washing away a minute
    amount of the sun-blocking cream. The patch of exposed skin
    instantly blackens. Frost gazes upwards at the sun and sees he
    doesn't have too much time.
    FROST
    I'm offering you a truce. I want you with
    us.
    JEHONAS
    You need to get out in the sun more.
    (subtitled, vampire tongue)
    LaMagra is coming. The Spirits of the
    Twelve will awaken the Sleeper.
    FROST
    You're familiar with the Blood God.
    JEHONAS
    I'm familiar with all things. Listen to
    me, child. I don't care what voodoo magic
    you're trying to perform or what kind of
    God you're trying to summon.
    (beat)
    Frost, you're nothing to me but another
    dead vampire.
    FROST
    You're an idiot, you know that? I came
    down here offering you the easy road of
    retirement and you spit it back in my
    fucking face.
    It takes every ounce of Jehonas' self-control to keep from
    attacking Frost -- and Frost senses this, lifting the little girl
    up as if she were no more than a weightless doll, and pressing
    his sharp thumbnail against the child's jugular.
    FROST
    Careful --
    Jehonas eyes him coldly. A game of who flinches first.
    JEHONAS
    Do you really want to test me, Deacon
    Frost?
    FROST
    If you want to take the hard road, then be
    my guest. But I assure you, when this is
    all over you'll wish you were never cut
    off from your mother's --
    IN SLO-MO NOW as Jehonas whips out his MAC and fires three
    consecutive shots. We see Frost using inhuman speed as he moves
    aside allowing the three bullets to pass harmlessly by. His eyes
    flicker towards the street -- a CITY BUS is rumbling by. In a
    heartbeat, Frost hurls the little girl forward --
    BACK TO SPEED as the girl crashes into a vender and falls
    -- out into the path of the oncoming bus!
    Jehonas has a split-second to act. It's Frost or the girl -- and
    for a moment we actually think he's going to go for Frost --
    -- but then he DIVES forward, scooping the girl into his arms,
    throwing themselves out of the bus' path. The bus misses them by
    a hair. By the time Jehonas looks up again --
    -- Frost is gone. Jehonas rises, cursing, scanning the street as
    market-goers gather around him. The LITTLE GIRL looks down at
    Jehonas' coat and smiles impishly, attaches what appears to be
    some small device to it. It's a tracking device. Jehonas looks
    down on the little girl.
    JEHONAS
    Go home.
    The child, shaking with fear now, nods and runs off.
    WHIP PAN TO:
    SOMEONE sitting astride a motorcycle, watching Jehonas from the
    roof of an elevated parking garage. The rider is clad from head
    to toe in a helmet and black leather -- Mercury.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. ABANDONED FACTORY - DAY
    Jehonas' Olds cruises into the gated grounds. It zips up the ramp
    way and out into the dirt-covered road.
    BACK BY THE TRAIN TRACKS
    Mercury's cycle rolls into frame. She's carrying a hand held
    tracking device. She picks up a radio handset and keys it.
    MERCURY
    (into radio)
    This is Mercury. Tell Deacon I've found
    their hiding place.
    EXT. LANDFILL GHETTO - DUSK
    Windy. Urban desolation. Jehonas stands on the perimeter of a
    sprawling cardboard and plywood squatter's ghetto which has
    sprung up around the city dump. CHILDREN and DOGS forage for
    salvageable items, while in the distance, dumptrucks grind over
    the dunes of refuse.
    moments later,
    Jehonas is winding his way through the maze of makeshift homes
    and ashcan fires. A CROWD quickly closes in around him,
    suspicious. A BRUTISH MAN steps forward, challenging him --
    MAN
    Extranjero. ¿Quien es?
    JEHONAS
    I'm here to see Miracia. Kam sent me.
    The man turns to his fellow squatters, WHISPERING. After a heated
    debate, a GAUNT WOMAN steps forward, motioning --
    WOMAN
    This way.
    CUT TO:
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - NIGHT
    Whistler, Karen and Buffy sit at a worktable. Karen is looking at
    a blood smear slide through a microscope.
    KAREN
    All right, let's start back to the
    beginning -- why do vampires need to drink
    blood?
    WHISTLER
    Their own blood can't sustain hemoglobin.
    KAREN
    Then we can consider vampirism a genetic
    defect --
    (pauses)
    -- just like Hemolytic anemia?
    Whistler nods. Karen thinks to herself, going over old notes.
    KAREN
    So what about gene therapy?
    Whistler looks intrigued.
    KAREN (CONT'D)
    Basically you'd have to re-write the
    victim's DNA, alter it so that the DNA
    will produce proteins capable of
    generating hemoglobin.
    BUFFY
    How do we do all that?
    KAREN
    With a retrovirus. It's injected into the
    bone marrow cells, it causes the host's
    DNA to mutate. They've been using them to
    treat Sickle-cell anemia.
    Whistler and Buffy can hardly believe what they're hearing. Karen
    takes a syringe and measures the fluid.
    WHISTLER
    You're serious? You actually think this
    could work?
    Karen pauses -- we can see in her expression that there's
    something she's been holding back.
    KAREN
    On Buffy, yes. On Jehonas, I'm not so sure.
    Karen trails off.
    BUFFY
    Why not?
    Karen takes hold of Buffy's arm and injects her in the shoulder
    with the medication. Whistler looks away from the two, he knows
    too.
    KAREN
    The problem is, Jehonas didn't contract
    the vampire virus from a bite like you
    did. He was born with it. The irony is, I
    could probably cure every vampire but him.
    There is a small chance it will work on
    Jehonas, I won't rule that out.
    


	11. Pages 101-110


    BUFFY
    So what's the big deal? If it's going to
    cure me, it'll --
    Buffy doesn't finish, now she realizes.
    KAREN
    (pointedly)
    Right. We've come this far, I just need a
    little more time.
    WHISTLER
    We're running out of time --
    Whistler hops off from his stool and moves over to a computer. He
    taps at the screen, showing replays of the ritual we saw in
    Pearl's Lair.
    WHISTLER
    You saw what was on that disc.
    At that moment, the lights in the workshop flicker, then go out.
    Buffy looks around the room, alarmed.
    BUFFY
    What happened to the power?
    WHISTLER
    (concerned)
    I don't know, but the back-up generator
    should've kicked in.
    A few seconds pass. The back-up generator still hasn't activated.
    Whistler moves to the window --
    WHISTLER
    UV floodlights are down too.
    As Whistler reaches for a flashlight we hear the sound of GLASS
    SHATTERING coming from the other end of the workshop. Whistler
    shines the flashlight in that direction. We hear more sounds now
    -- footsteps.
    Whistler reaches up into the lamp and pulls out a 12-gauge street
    sweeper shotgun.
    WHISTLER
    Get out of here!
    Karen pulls out a handgun. Buffy grabs her .40 Smith and Wesson
    and scans the shadows, eyes alert. We hear a WHISPER, then a
    teasing, GIGGLE.
    Whistler moves the flashlight in a slow circle, shining the beam
    over every inch of the room. And just as he's about to complete
    his circuit --
    SOMEONE rushes at them!
    BUFFY
    Whistler!!
    Buffy fires off a couple of shots. They go wide but one bullet
    manages to catch the leg. The figure groans and Whistler spins
    and levels his shotgun. BANG! The figure falls into the light. A
    MAN. A familiar.
    More FOOTSTEPS. Karen looks up and sees one of them on top
    staring down. She fires, the man SCREAMS, and falls off down onto
    the ground. Whistler spots one coming from the shadows and fires,
    repeated blasts. It was a vampire and explodes into bone and
    black oil. He turns to the two women.
    WHISTLER
    I said get out of here!
    Suddenly, a shot rings out, and a bullet catches Whistler right
    in the leg. He instantly drops down to one knee in pain.
    VOICE (O.S.)
    Nice place --
    Whistler tries to spin, eyes wide. He knows that voice.
    DEACON FROST
    steps into the pool of illumination thrown off by the flashlight,
    followed by Quinn and several vampires.
    FROST
    Took us awhile to find it!
    Frost throws a bone crunching hard right into Whistler, spinning
    him to the floor.
    ON KAREN AND BUFFY
    Mercury emerges from the shadows nearby and grabs Karen from
    behind, disarming her and twisting her arm painfully. Buffy tries
    to turn and fire but Riven hops in and kicks it away from her
    hand. Buffy tries high kicking, low kicking and punching and
    whatever maneuver she could think of to throw him off. Riven
    blocks with his legs and hands at deft speed. Buffy, with what
    she's learned from Jehonas, sees an opening, feints and lands a
    pretty hard kick to Riven's chest. He staggers, angry and SNARLS.
    Riven realizes that Jehonas has taught her some new tricks.
    No need for the usual restraint. Riven strikes quickly, using
    vampire speed to aid, grabs her arm, and twists it behind her.
    Mercury shoves Karen forward to Frost and the others.
    ON WHISTLER
    He's struggling vainly on the floor. Blood gushing from his
    bullet wound.
    WHISTLER
    Bite me and get it over with.
    Frost leans in with a sneer of contempt.
    FROST
    I ain't gonna bite ya, you're not worth
    it.
    Frost kicks him, stomps him to the floor, and kicks him again
    with all of his strength. Karen looks away, sobbing. Frost
    finally stops, leans over, and spits at Whistler's still body.
    FROST
    Get her out of here!
    Riven and Mercury drag Buffy away as Frost approaches Quinn and
    the rest of his vampires.
    FROST
    Don't be long.
    Quinn chuckles with malicious intent as he eyes the doctor. He
    signals and the vampires to move forward.
    EXT. LANDFILL GHETTO - MIRACIA'S CABIN - NIGHT
    Jehonas is led to a plywood cabin crowded with candle-lit altars
    -- garish pictures of Saints and demons abound, alongside bottles
    of roots and herbs steeped in alcohol, human bones, voodoo dolls.
    MIRACIA sits on a sagging couch outside, clutching a deck of
    well-thumbed Bicycle playing cards. She's ancient, with a
    mouthful of gold-capped teeth and cataract-clouded eyes. Blind.
    MIRACIA
    Is something wrong, my friend?
    JEHONAS
    You're blind --
    MIRACIA
    There are other ways to see. Sit.
    Jehonas approaches, cautious. Miracia deals out the playing cards
    on a rickety table, setting them in nine piles which take on a
    cross formation.
    MIRACIA
    Perhaps you have brought me something --
    an offering for the orishas?
    Jehonas tosses a handful of bills on the table. Miracia nods,
    then flips over the first card in the center pile -- a one-eyed
    Jack. She sighs, grave --
    MIRACIA
    Hold out your hands.
    JEHONAS
    I didn't come here to get my palms read. I
    need something translated.
    MIRACIA
    Show me.
    Jehonas removes parchment fragment from his jacket and sets it on
    the table. Miracia traces her fingers over the ancient paper,
    touching her fingertips to her lips.
    MIRACIA
    Sangre. Written in blood.
    She runs her hands over each line as if it were written in
    Braille. Some of the candles gutter, then extinguish themselves
    as the wind around them rises.
    MIRACIA
    This is an old tongue, from an old world.
    It concerns LaMagra.
    JEHONAS
    Who is LaMagra?
    MIRACIA
    A powerful vampire god. This speaks of his
    return.
    Miracia's fingers search the parchment again.
    MIRACIA
    -- there will come a Day-Walker.
    (reading)
    His blood will call the Sleeper from
    beyond the Veil of Tears.
    Jehonas stares at Miracia, unmoved.
    JEHONAS
    His blood -- ?
    The old woman nods, reaching for a smoldering cigarette.
    MIRACIA
    The Day-Walker's blood is a disparador - a
    trigger, you see? For LaMagra's return.
    One need only consume it and the spirit of
    his twelve ancestors will settle upon him.
    (reading)
    And the Sleeper will rise from the shadows
    anew, cleansing the world in a Tide of
    Blood.
    JEHONAS
    (recalling the phrase)
    The Blood Tide.
    MIRACIA
    (nodding)
    Yes. It is said that all who feel its
    taint will succumb to the Thirst.
    JEHONAS
    That won't happen.
    Miracia shrugs, spreading her hands.
    MIRACIA
    The Great Wheel turns, my friend. The Dark
    is rising. How would you fight a shadow?
    Miracia sits back, slumping into her chair. The candles have
    burnt themselves down to nothing.
    MIRACIA
    I am tired.
    JEHONAS
    That's it?
    MIRACIA
    I've told you what I could. What happens
    comes from who you want to leave behind.
    Miracia gestures behind him. Jehonas rises, looking to the
    horizon. As he stands there, the wind picks up, sweeping the
    parchment fragment out of his hand. He tries to snatch it back,
    but the fragment is quickly borne away. He watches it disappear
    into the sky, then turns back --
    Miracia is gone. Jehonas glances around him, but she's nowhere to
    be found.
    WE PAN BACK, isolating Jehonas amidst the ghostly squalor. From
    our vantage point, he looks like any other homeless phantom.
    INT. ABANDONED FACTORY - INDUSTRIAL ELEVATOR - DAY
    The Olds pulls to a stop in front of the elevator. Jehonas steps
    out, cautious, SEES none of the outer lights on. No power
    anywhere. He pulls aside his long coat, feels something on his
    leg. He looks down, pulls out the small device that was placed on
    him earlier. He SNEERS, crushes it and rushes towards the
    elevator.
    INT. WHISTLER'S WORKSHOP - DAWN
    Jehonas steps out from the elevator into the workshop --
    The place has been trashed. It looks like a tornado touched down
    in his absence.
    JEHONAS
    WHISTLER?! KAREN?!!
    -- and then he stops dead in his tracks.
    A dead body, slumped over, rests on the floor. Jehonas walks up
    and pulls down the collar of his jacket. A glyph. Deacon Frost's
    glyph. Jehonas moves into the main lab area.
    Another dead body, sprawled, resting on the floor. Jehonas turns
    to the lab and sees something. Instantly, he takes off his
    sunglasses.
    HIS POV: Karen lying face down on one of the lab tables,
    tortured, assaulted, and left for dead. Bleeding scratches
    ravages her body as blood drips over the sides of the table.
    Jehonas rushes to the table, picking her up, gently lowering her
    to the floor with him. As he cradles the woman in his arms,
    Jehonas sees the primary wound -- two ragged puncture marks along
    her throat.
    Jehonas buries his head in her hair. Kissing her forehead, and
    inhaling deeply. Jehonas fights back tears as he lays her once
    more to the floor. He pulls a stake from his bandoleer then with
    a wretched moan, drives the stake into her chest.
    CUT TO:
    Jehonas walks through the lab area. His emerald eyes in a flux of
    sheer anger and heavy sadness. He comes across his restraint
    chair. A body is occupying it, with a large white cloth soaked
    with blood covering its entirety. Near it,
    A SHARP VIEW-CAMCORDER resting on a handcart, labeled, "PLAY ME".
    Jehonas stops, pushes the cart aside, and pulls the cloth off.
    Whistler is there, prone. Tortured and beaten beyond recognition.
    Jehonas also sees multiple bite wounds around his body. Jehonas
    looks away and closes his eyes to hold off what feels like a
    hundred degrees of boiling rage wanting to be released. Then a
    voice --
    WHISTLER
    (weakly)
    Frost took the Slayer --
    Whistler opens his eyes, struggling to speak. Jehonas turns, sees
    him, and goes over. Whistler spasms and coughs, wincing from the
    pain. Jehonas grinds teeth.
    JEHONAS
    Frost --
    WHISTLER
    The disc. We decoded it. Frost is trying
    to trigger a vampire apocalypse. There
    some kind of vampire God he's trying to
    resurrect.
    JEHONAS
    LaMagra.
    Jehonas grabs a couple of tissues and wipes off some the blood
    from Whistler's face and neck.
    WHISTLER
    You're the key. He needs your blood.
    Listen to me, Jehonas. You can't go after
    him.
    JEHONAS
    Don't talk nonsense.
    WHISTLER
    If Frost gets his hands on you, it's all
    over. There will be armies of the
    motherfuckers.
    Whistler GROANS loudly in pain.
    JEHONAS
    Frost won't get away with this. He killed
    Karen. He hurt you.
    WHISTLER
    The doctor? Karen? She's dead?
    (off Jehonas' nod)
    Ah shit.
    JEHONAS
    Don't move too much --
    WHISTLER
    Listen to me, Jehonas. Take Karen's
    research, get out of here, and finish it.
    JEHONAS
    That's a hell of a thing for you to say to
    me, Whistler.
    The old man tries to talk, has trouble breathing. Time starting
    to run out for him.
    JEHONAS
    I'll treat your wounds.
    But Whistler is shaking his head.
    WHISTLER
    No. Too far gone, you know that --
    Jehonas' at a complete loss.
    WHISTLER (CONT'D)
    -- you'll have to finish me off. Don't want
    me coming back.
    JEHONAS
    I should have stayed behind --
    Whistler clutches at Jehonas' arm, his eyes burning with conviction.
    WHISTLER
    Don't you start being weak on me. You've
    been doing this for centuries. Longer than
    my fucking ancestors' been on this country.
    Allies come and go, you know that.
    (beat)
    Give me your gun.
    Jehonas watches in sadness and still stubborn.
    WHISTLER
    What are you waiting for? Give me the
    goddamn gun!
    Instantly, the MAC comes right out of his hip holster. Jehonas
    places the gun gently in Whistler's hand, gripping it tight.
    WHISTLER
    Now walk away --
    Jehonas watches him with pleading eyes.
    WHISTLER
    Walk the fuck away -- old man.
    Jehonas spins around and walks off, unflinching as a loud single
    shot rings off from behind him.
    INT. JEHONAS' CELL - LATER
    Jehonas cues the tape on the camcorder -- Frost's face appears on
    the tiny built-in screen.
    FROST
    Hello, Jehonas. By the time you watch
    this, Whistler will no doubt be winging
    his way to Heaven, thanks to your capable
    hands. If it makes any difference to you,
    he put up quite a fight.
    Jehonas stares. Quinn's face slides into view.
    QUINN
    Hey, man. Your doctor gave us the royal
    nurse treatment. I got to tell you, she's
    got a great mouth. But then you probably
    --
    FROST
    Shut up, Quinn.
    Quinn disappears from the screen.
    FROST
    I'm sorry about your doctor, Jehonas. I'd
    figured you had a thing for older woman.
    However, if you want your other
    significant other alive --
    (pulls Buffy to the screen)
    well, whether or not she remains so is
    entirely up to you. I'll make this as easy
    as possible for you, Jehonas. You can find
    us at the Edgewood Towers. We'll be
    waiting with baited breath.
    The tape cuts to static. Jehonas throws the camcorder against the
    wall. It shatters into a dozen pieces.
    INT. JEHONAS' CELL - EQUIPMENT RACK - EVENING
    Jehonas is pouring liquid silver into a bullet-welding apparatus.
    The silver cools quickly, Jehonas pulls back a lever and a silver
    bullet is there. Jehonas pulls it out and sets it aside to an
    already impressive amount. He starts again --
    CUT TO:
    INT. JEHONAS' CELL CORNER - DAY
    Jehonas is kneeling, eyes closed, meditating in front of the
    large portrait. Becoming in tune with his inner soul, in
    preparation for another fight.
    SCENES CUT BACK AND FORTH NOW
    between his equipment and his meditation.
    Jehonas loads the newly created silver bullets into several
    magazines. Slaps them in each of his pistols and MAC and cocks
    them.
    MEDITATION
    Jehonas turns now, his eyes falling on the medical equipment
    Karen brought from the hospital. He moves to the refrigerator,
    removing a canister labeled "SODIUM CITRATE". We can practically
    see the wheels turning within his mind --
    moments later,
    pours the liquid into several tubes, fitting each of them with a
    cork like stopper, plugging them into metallic syringe-like
    darts. An effective new stake.
    CLOSER TO JEHONAS, MEDITATION
    Jehonas pulls away the covers of his custom motorcycle. A remake
    of an old Harley Softail Custom.
    CLOSER TO JEHONAS, MEDITATION
    Jehonas pulls out several boxes from a cabinet, opens them. We
    SEE blue-covered shotgun shells with a special crucifix design
    etched into the cartridge. He loads his shotgun, PUMPING it each
    time. Slides two stakes into the shooting mechanism.
    CLOSER TO JEHONAS
    as his eyes open suddenly. He stands up, grabs his longcoat and
    MOVES OFF from the screen.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - INNER CHAMBER - DAY
    Sparse decor in a Neo-Japanese vein. Minimalist lighting. The
    walls are glass. Recirculating pumps send a constant stream of
    water cascading down them.
    Mercury is lying casually on her couch, biting her nails,
    catching a glimpse at the others. Frost is lounging on his own
    chair with a cigarette in hand, admiring his view of two ladies.
    Buffy, meantime, agitated in her own seat.
    Frost leans forward to Buffy, and smiles. Buffy sneers back and
    looks away.
    FROST
    You seem a bit tense -- a bit pent-up
    maybe? Like you wanna release something.
    Buffy makes a face and shakes her head.
    FROST
    No? Jehonas not giving it to you, maybe?
    He is somewhat human, you know. I kind of
    think that slayers tend to stick together
    like that. You know what I mean?
    Mercury giggles and watches Buffy's reactions.
    FROST
    I don't know, I just -- I see such a
    beautiful young woman -- great skin, great
    form. Hard to believe there's a killer
    instinct under all of that. I like to see
    you happy, that's all.
    BUFFY
    Is this the part where you offer to turn
    me?
    FROST
    Well it's either that or a body bag.
    BUFFY
    (pointedly)
    Go ahead, bite me --
    FROST'S eyes widen, not the kind of response he was expecting.
    BUFFY
    I'll just cure myself. Karen's done it
    before. I know the cure. I can do it, too.
    FROST
    There is no cure, baby.
    BUFFY
    There is, if you've been bitten. If you
    were once -- human.
    Frost looks away and takes another long drag from his smoke, in
    doing so, Buffy can see his entire face more clearly. Notices a
    scar.
    BUFFY
    What's up with the scar, Deacon? Any
    vampire would regenerate from his wounds
    overnight. Maybe you decided to keep it as
    a pitiful reminder of who you once were.
    Isn't that right? You didn't want to
    become one, but you were made into one.
    You're all the same. You're an infection,
    a virus, a sexually transmitted disease
    --
    Frost suddenly springs forward to the edge of his seat, mean and
    borderline insanity.
    FROST
    I'll tell you what we are, little slayer.
    We're the top of the fucking food chain.
    The Blood God's coming and after tonight
    you people are fucking history. He's a
    hurricane. An act of God. Anyone caught in
    his path will instantly be enslaved to
    him. Everyone you've ever known. Everyone
    you've ever fucking loved. It won't matter
    who's vampire and who's not. How are you
    gonna cure the whole fucking world, huh?
    Frost gets up and leaves Buffy to her silence.
    FROST
    And Jehonas' blood is the key.
    What appears to be a decision suddenly to let humanity go, the
    skin on his cheek ripple and the scar heals itself. An armed goon
    rushes into the room.
    


	12. Pages 111-120


    FROST'S GOON
    We've got an intruder!!
    EXT. SKYSCRAPER ROOFTOP - DAY
    JEHONAS' POV: A telephoto view of Frost's penthouse. The windows
    are polarized, blocking out the sun's harsh rays.
    Jehonas lowers a pair of binoculars. He's standing on the roof of
    a building across the street. He turns to his motorcycle and
    kicks it into gear, sending pebbles and dust into the air --
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - LOBBY - DAY
    An ALARM is ringing. SWARMS of VAMPIRE GUARDS and FAMILIARS flood
    into the main lobby with raised automatic rifles and assorted
    shotguns. The area is surrounding by glass walls, like the
    penthouse, with water cascading down on them. In the center is a
    large translucent WATER FOUNTAIN that goes up past the ceiling to
    the floors above. They spread out, HEARING the roaring noise of a
    nearby motorcycle.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - DAY
    More goons prepping themselves. Rifles CLICK. Quinn is clearly
    nervous, shifting from one foot to the next while Frost is busy
    putting on a headset microphone.
    QUINN
    I don't think you understand, Deke. This
    guy is fucking totally badass. It - It's
    like you got twenty guys all around him,
    surrounding him, and he's got this shitty
    throw --
    FROST
    -- yeah, yeah, got the shitty throw -- got
    the sword --
    QUINN
    -- yeah, he's got this sword and he does
    this --
    FROST
    -- and does that --
    QUINN
    -- and he throws it up in the air --
    FROST
    -- and he throws it up in the air, he
    turns around, catches it, does this, does
    that --
    QUINN
    -- and he also has like this --
    FROST
    Shut the fuck up! Look, make it happen,
    okay? It's one guy on foot.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - LOBBY - DAY
    The GUARDS carefully scan around the room. The NOISE rising to an
    unbearable crescendo until,
    CRASH!! Jehonas' bike smashes through a glass wall from behind
    the fountain. Shards of glass rain down upon the guards.
    VAMPIRE GOON #2
    Get him!
    Jehonas pulls out his MAC and fires in a sweeping pattern. An arc
    of fiery silver death, as he catches every one of them from
    behind the fountain, and behind the glass walls. CLICK!! Jehonas
    holsters his MAC, pulls out the shotgun from his bike, PUMPS to
    load and FIRES. No mercy in his face as he fires repeated blasts,
    advancing, and firing.
    A guard tries tackling him from behind. Jehonas spin kicks his
    face, flipping him to the floor. More shotgun blasts. Guards and
    familiars left and right crumble to the floor. CHANK!! Shotgun's
    finished. The remaining guards try to fire back. Jehonas whips
    out both of his pistols and leaps to one side of the fountain,
    avoiding the fire.
    CLOSER ON GUARDS
    Jehonas appears out of nowhere from inside the fountain and fires
    away with his handguns. Catching everyone of them with surprise.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - DAY
    Frost is heading towards the elevator, very agitated and annoyed.
    Hears the muffled sounds of gunfire and screams over his headset.
    FROST
    Why am I hearing gunfire, huh? Did I tell
    anyone to shoot? I need him alive!
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - LOBBY - DAY
    CLOSE ON A WOUNDED GUARD
    He's in terrible pain, crying for help.
    HIS POV: Jehonas emerges from the waterfall with two smoking
    handguns, SEES the wounded guard, and raises his .44 Eagle to his
    head.
    WOUNDED FROST'S GOON
    No! No! Please! I just work for him!
    A FLASH FROM THE PAST as Jehonas remembers Karen's dead body, and
    Whistler's dead body. BANG!! Jehonas fires, drops both his
    handguns and moves off.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - DAY
    Frost hears the gunfire die from his headset.
    FROST
    Jesus Christ. Lock this place down.
    VAMPIRE GOON #3
    Yes, sir!
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - CONTROL ROOM - DAY
    The guard rushes into the control room with multiple panels and
    LEVERS surrounding the cement block walls. He runs to each one,
    throwing the switches up.
    EXT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - DAY
    Steel curtains descend down on each window, sealing them off from
    any entry or exit.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - HALLWAY - DAY
    Jehonas now is without his long coat, having long abandoned it
    from the lobby gunfight. To Jehonas' right is the inner chamber
    with the "waterfall" walls. He notices the windows are being cut
    off from escape.
    A VAMPIRE leaps at him. Jehonas spins, flipping the vampire over
    his shoulder, sending him straight through one of the other
    windows just as the curtain descends --
    EXT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - DAY
    The vampire tumbles earthward, SCREAMING as the sun's rays ignite
    his body, falling like a human comet.
    INT. FROST'S PENTHOUSE - HALLWAY - DAY
    Jehonas turns a corner and sees TWO FRATERNAL TWIN VAMPIRES.
    Brother and sister, each armed with long ELECTRIC cattle prods.
    THE TWINS
    snarl as Jehonas readies his combat stance. The SCREAM! One of
    them uses the wall as a catapult to leap by Jehonas. Jehonas
    blocks his attacking hand and punches up, catching the throat,
    and throws him behind. The SISTER screeches in fury and tries
    jabbing the prod into his chest. Jehonas steps, grabs her arm,
    and in the motion roundhouse kicks her in the back of her head.
    She lands against the wall hard. The BROTHER gets up and charges,
    sending multiple slashes and stabs. Jehonas blocks and parries
    and in one quick movement, pulls out one of the sodium citrate
    STAKES and jabs it into his eye. He SCREAMS and falls back. The
    sister sees her brother go down, and attacks with more
    determination. Jehonas knocks aside her cattle prod and pulls out
    another stake, jabs it into her heart and throws her up against
    the wall. Jehonas moves away and heads down the hall.
    The REACTION, catastrophic. Their bodies ripple and morph,
    bleeding red, taking on characteristics of liquid. They continue
    SCREAMING as their bodies begin to expand! Flesh and skin
    bubbling from over expanding pus until, BOOM!! Their bodies
    explode in a fountain of flesh and blood, one after the other,
    behind Jehonas.
    Jehonas checks left, and heads right into another hallway.
    Up ahead are a set of steel doors. Jehonas listens for noise,
    then pushes the doors open.
    INT. FROST'S SLEEPING CHAMBER - DAY
    We are in a windowless, vault-like room with a single high-tech
    STAINLESS STEEL SARCOPHAGUS dominating the middle of the far
    wall. Think of a hyperbaric coffin, a bed-like structure with a
    steel covering on top.
    Jehonas notices Frost's laptop on the table. He grabs the lid and
    looks, a replay of the ritual. Twelve symbols of the twelve
    houses surround Frost's symbol. Another figure stands on top, red
    lines descend from that figure down to the twelve and a wall of
    red expands from the middle. Jehonas narrows his eyes.
    Suddenly, a PNEUMATIC HISS from behind him, the lid of the bed
    rises. Jehonas spins and looks.
    As the lid rises higher, it reveals more of the occupant within,
    Jehonas moves his hands to his MAC, ready to draw and fire - only
    it's not Deacon Frost who rests within, it's --
    THE FEMALE VAMPIRE ELDER,
    dressed in a very transparent nightie. She opens her eyes, and
    sits up, notices Jehonas staring at her.
    ON JEHONAS
    He stares, removing his sunglasses, uncertain, confused.
    A FLASH from the first scene of Jehonas' mother dying. Then the
    female vampire elder again, and another flashback. The scene
    becomes more clearer now. It's Alyssa. His mother!!! Although
    some two hundred years have passed since the events of our
    prologue, Alyssa looks exactly the same - vibrant, beautiful,
    full of life. Her eyes moist, wanting.
    ALYSSA
    Jehonas?
    Jehonas gasps, uncomprehending. He circles around her bed.
    JEHONAS
    But you died --
    Alyssa rises from the sarcophagus, tears staining her cheeks.
    ALYSSA
    I know. I came back.
    Jehonas falters, his mind reeling. What he's seeing is
    incomprehensible - his mother is dead. Yet, here she is in the
    flesh, reaching out to him.
    JEHONAS
    That's impossible. After all these years,
    I would've known --
    ALYSSA
    It's not impossible, Jehonas. I've slept
    for many years, but the House your father
    once served brought me back to life, long
    after you left your country. And they
    welcomed me.
    Mother and son both stare at each other, unsure how to react
    until,
    A TRIO OF BLACK-CLAD VAMPIRES
    led by Mercury step from the shadows where they'd been waiting
    all along. They're armed with tasers which they fire en masse --
    Jehonas is hit by the taser darts from all sides. He writhes as
    electricity courses through him, then collapses in a heap. He
    labors to lift his head, looking up at Alyssa --
    As if on cue, Frost appears at Alyssa's side, wrapping a
    proprietary arm about her waist, kissing the nape of her neck.
    She leans into him -- an act of practiced intimacy.
    Jehonas roars at the sight, grabs a nearby VAMPIRE, tossing him
    aside. Another tries stabbing him with the taser, Jehonas blocks,
    grabs the weapon away and impales it on the vampire's head.
    ANOTHER VAMPIRE lunges, Jehonas kicks him hard into his stomach
    area, and another kick to his face. He spins --
    JEHONAS
    Mother?!
    Soon, a swarm of them surround Jehonas and start shocking him
    from all sides, sapping his strength. He collapses to his knees,
    still struggling --
    FROST
    Jesus Christ, I thought you'd be happy.
    You haven't seen your mother for what? Two
    hundred years? And you act like this?
    Jehonas continues to struggle to his feet, only to be zapped back
    to the floor.
    FROST
    Give it up, Jehonas. It's over. She's one
    of us.
    ALYSSA
    Listen to your brother, Jehonas. It's
    going to be a better world.
    Jehonas stares at Alyssa uncomprehending.
    FROST
    Don't look so surprised, Jehonas. You've
    spent your whole life looking for all
    those people that were responsible for
    your parents' deaths. Well, I'm one of the
    ancestors. And my creator? Here she is in
    her glowing form.
    Jehonas' eyes widen in shock. Frost simply laughs.
    FROST
    That's right, Jehonas. We're blood
    brothers.
    (smiling)
    And here we are! One big happy fucking
    family. Ironic, isn't it?
    Frost swings his taser into Jehonas' skull. Everything goes
    black.
    INT. ARMORED TRUCK - NIGHT
    FADE IN as Jehonas opens his eyes, still groggy, his face beaded
    with sweat. Feverish. His hands have been bound tightly behind
    his back with manacles and chains.
    Buffy sits nearby, watching him. From the steady rocking motion
    and the SOUNDS of traffic outside, it's evident that they are in
    the back of a moving truck.
    BUFFY
    Are you all right?
    JEHONAS
    (weakly)
    I've been better. How long have we been
    driving?
    BUFFY
    (shaking her head)
    I don't know. I woke up just before you
    did --
    As he struggles to sit up, she crosses over to him. Jehonas shuts
    his eyes for a moment, fighting a wave of pain.
    BUFFY
    Is it bad?
    JEHONAS
    We get out of this alive, maybe I'll
    consider taking that miracle cure of
    Karen's.
    Buffy doesn't respond. Instead she looks away. How in the world
    is she supposed to tell him this?
    BUFFY
    (quietly)
    There's one catch --
    JEHONAS
    What are you talking about?
    Buffy forces herself to meet his gaze.
    BUFFY
    Karen told me this when we were working on
    your serum. If it works on you, you'll
    lose all of your powers -- your strength
    and your ability to regenerate. Everything.
    You'll be completely human.
    Jehonas stares at Buffy, disbelieving. Who could imagine a more
    horrifying irony? She's crying now. She can't help it.
    JEHONAS
    Beautiful.
    BUFFY
    I'm so sorry.
    Jehonas' head sinks, the last vestiges of hope draining out of
    him.
    And then, as if the final stake were being pounded in, the truck
    lurches to a stop. We hear the ENGINE being killed, then
    FOOTSTEPS approaching, and then a series of BOLTS BEING SHIFTED
    as --
    -- the back of the truck is thrown open. Alyssa stands there,
    grinning, flanked by several dozen VAMPIRE ASSOCIATES are there,
    armed to the teeth.
    VAMPIRE GOON #4
    Get moving!
    EXT. THE BANK OF EREBUS - NIGHT
    Jehonas and Buffy are dragged from the back of the truck, which
    is revealed now to be an armored car.
    THE BANK OF EREBUS
    rises up before them. A towering beaux-arts edifice situated in
    the heart of the city's high-priced financial district - one of
    the many institutions owned and operated by the vampire enclave.
    The party starts up the marble steps towards a grand, triple-
    arched entrance flanked by Corinthian columns. Buffy and Jehonas
    are dragged along after them.
    INT. BANK OF EREBUS - ATRIUM - NIGHT
    Alyssa leads her vampires into a high-ceilinged atrium, moving
    towards a bank of elevators - one of the doors of which is
    outfitted with a high-tech hand-key ID system.
    Alyssa places her palm on the ID screen. The screen GLOWS GREEN,
    acknowledging her identity. In response, the doors HISS open.
    INT. SECURITY ELEVATOR - NIGHT
    Jehonas and Buffy are pulled inside the elevator. The control
    panel buttons have vampire glyphs, rather than numbers. Alyssa
    presses the bottom one. The doors close with a WHOOSH and the car
    descends -- down, down, down.
    Alyssa glances over at Buffy and Jehonas, smiling amiably.
    ALYSSA
    On its surface, this building houses one
    of the city's oldest financial institutions
    -- and for over two-hundred years its
    served our corporate needs. Look beneath
    the surface, however, and you'll discover
    another truth entirely --
    The elevator CHIMES, having arrived at its destination. The doors
    HISS open, revealing
    INT. THE TEMPLE OF NIGHT
    A vast, barrel-vaulted chamber lined with recessed tombs
    stretches out before us - an underground cathedral of sorts,
    wrought from alabaster and marble. Restrained. Elegant. Replete
    with dark splendor.
    ALYSSA
    As above, so below.
    Torches burn in wall sconces, casting everything in a warm, amber
    glow. Frost is there already with Mercury, Quinn, Riven, a small
    army of his VAMPIRE GOONS, and the TWELVE ELDERS of the House of
    Erebus. Alyssa takes in the beauty of the place.
    FROST
    Jehonas, Buffy, glad you could make it.
    Quinn shows up with a grin and a new set of glasses, Jehonas'
    sunglasses --
    QUINN
    Hey, man, thanks for the shades.
    Jehonas and Buffy are led to the middle of the room, where a
    stone altar rises up from a dais. They roughly shove Jehonas
    forward. He stands there, eyes cast downward. Broken. His system
    being assaulted by the devastating effects of the Thirst.
    FROST
    Our ancestor's called this place the
    Temple of Eternal Night. Nice, isn't it?
    Frost turns to the twelve elders, sneering at them.
    FROST
    Apparently, these geniuses forgot it ever
    existed. Fortunately for us, I'm what you
    might call a student of history.
    Frost turns around and looks over the temple, impassioned.
    FROST
    Why are we here? This temple was built for
    one glorious moment. This night, for the
    Blood God --
    Quinn rushes over and lands a hard punch to Jehonas' face, to
    wake him up. He crumples to the floor.
    FROST
    Thanks.
    Frost turns to Mercury, who's been holding the hunter blade.
    FROST
    Let's see this sword of yours.
    Mercury draws it, hands it to Frost. He sights down the length,
    testing its weight.
    FROST
    Hmm, titanium, right? Acid-etched? I could
    get used to a weapon like this.
    Jehonas struggles to look up, hoping to see hiss face when --
    CLICK! -- Frost shuts off the defense mechanism of the sword.
    Jehonas looks away --
    FROST
    What? You look surprised, Jehonas. I told
    you, I know everything about you.
    (beat)
    Hold out your arm, Quinn.
    QUINN
    Why, man? I mean they're all better.
    FROST
    Hold out your arm. Now.
    QUINN
    But Deke, I --
    Quinn unwillingly extends his arm out, shaking and frightened.
    Frost grips the sword in a double-handed stance and EYES the wide
    open arm. He's ready to swing, then --
    FROST
    Just kiddin'
    Frost slaps Quinn in the arm and tosses the sword back to
    Mercury. Quinn's eyes, unbelieving, then starts giggling
    hysterically --
    QUINN
    He was fucking with me, man! He was just
    fucking with me!
    Buffy desperately watches Jehonas struggling to stand.
    BUFFY
    Jehonas?
    FROST
    You're wasting your breath, girl. He can't
    hear you now. It's the Thirst, you see? It
    already has him in its grip.
    Quinn produces a small package from his shirt and hands it to
    Frost. It's the sodium citrate stakes!
    FROST
    What do we have here? Your precious serum?
    Buffy sees what he's holding. Her eyes in complete fear, knowing
    what would happen to Jehonas if Frost even scratches him with it.
    TIGHT ON FROST crouching down so he's eye to eye with Jehonas.
    FROST
    How long has it been since you've shot up?
    Twelve, thirteen hours? I bet you're just
    dying for a drink, aren't ya?
    Frost waves one of the stakes playfully around Jehonas' eyes.
    FROST
    What does it feel like? Is your blood on fire?
    Jehonas shivers, grits his teeth, it's like he's going through
    heroin withdrawal.
    JEHONAS
    Try some. You might like it.
    Frost smiles, his eyes burning with an infernal glow.
    FROST
    Thanks. But I prefer the real thing. In
    any event, I don't think you'll be needing
    these any more --
    With a toss, the stakes are thrown over the edge and somewhere
    below. Frost turns back to Jehonas.
    FROST
    It's a shame, you know. When I think of
    what you've become -- what you should've
    become. I mean with everything that's
    happened, everything you've done, it's the
    human side of you that made you weak. You
    should've listen to your blood.
    Jehonas struggles to his feet and glares weakly at Frost --
    JEHONAS
    Say what you want now but I promise you,
    you'll be dead by dawn.
    A flicker of doubt crosses Frost's face.
    QUINN
    Ooh, scary.
    FROST
    Get him out of here.
    Frost turns to the others, motioning.
    FROST
    And get these fucks downstairs!
    MERCURY
    Come on! Let's go!
    Mercury and Riven lead their large vampire contingent with the
    twelve elders away from the group. The other vampires retreat
    with Alyssa, dragging Jehonas along with them. Buffy is left
    alone with Frost and Quinn.
    FROST
    I'd let you watch the proceedings, little
    Slayer, but I'm afraid that privilege is
    reserved for members of my own race. Don't
    worry, though. I've made alternate
    arrangements for you.
    QUINN
    Oh no, baby. We've got something really
    special planned for you.
    


	13. Pages 121-130


    Frost motions and Quinn drags Buffy away --
    INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT
    Frost leads Quinn and their captive, Buffy, down a dirt covered
    hallway in mid conversation.
    QUINN
    Oh you're going to love this --
    FROST
    You would've figured this guy would turn,
    right?
    QUINN
    No man, this guy couldn't make it through!
    FROST
    No, he turned into some kind of zombie!
    Quinn shoves Buffy forward into an open doorway, and then starts
    to do a poor imitation of a stereotypical Hollywood zombie,
    shifting and moaning.
    INT. BONE PIT ROOM - NIGHT
    Frost drags Buffy to the mouth of one of the open pits.
    The mouth of a pit some forty feet deep, its lichen-encrusted
    stone walls worn smooth over time. As Frost gestures to the
    yawning darkness beneath them, Quinn forces Buffy towards the
    edge.
    FROST
    We call this the Bone Pit. It's where we
    keep our mistakes, the ones who couldn't
    successfully make the transition from
    human to vampire.
    QUINN
    Yeah man, they're complete scum. They'll
    feed on anything -- rats, animals,
    corpses, and sometimes, they'll even eat
    other vampires.
    BUFFY
    Oh that's a plus.
    FROST
    And bearing that in mind, I like you to
    meet an old friend of yours.
    Frost nods. Buffy struggles against Quinn, but it's no good. In a
    manner of seconds, she's falling
    INT. THE BONE PIT - NIGHT
    -- making a decidedly rough landing on a heap of bones far below.
    She GROANS, taking stock of her battered body.
    up above,
    Deacon watches from the lip of the pit.
    FROST
    It's too bad. I kind of liked you. You've
    got spunk. What a waste.
    And with that, he's gone, stepping away from the pit. Buffy
    rises, wary, taking in her shadowed surroundings.
    HEAPS OF HUMAN BONES
    are piled against the pit walls -- skulls, rib-cages, femurs,
    tibias - all picked clean of flesh. Some of the skulls have
    large, canine-like fangs - the remnants, no doubt, of long-
    deceased vampires.
    Suddenly we hear a WHISPER of sorts, the soft CLINKING of bone
    fragments grinding together -
    Buffy spins, trying to place the source of the sound. Then she
    hears the SOUND again. Behind her now, closer.
    VOICE (O.S.)
    I do not feel obliged to belieeeeve that
    the same God who -- who whaat? Endowed?
    No, no, no. That'sss not it.
    Buffy looks up with a growing sense of dread.
    A FACE emerges from the darkness. Pallid, cadaverous, shedding
    its desiccated flesh. Lidless eyes like black marbles slick with
    Vaseline. A mouth like a raw wound.
    REVENANT
    In theory, there is no difference between
    theory and practice. But, in practice,
    there isss.
    Buffy backs away, realizing who she's standing before.
    BUFFY
    Owen?!
    OWEN REVENANT
    Buffyyyyyy --
    Buffy staggers back, confused and frightened.
    BUFFY
    Oh my God, Owen --
    OWEN REVENANT
    Bufffyyyyyy. I never thought I'd see you
    againnnn.
    What used to be Owen SNARLS, knocking Buffy back into the drift-
    pile of bones. It pins her to the ground, kneeling above her,
    gurgling through its gutted trachea.
    OWEN REVENANT
    Tell, me, Buffyyyy - ever have second
    thoughts - about us?
    Buffy SCREAMS, trying to force the revenant away from her, but it
    lunges closer, lolling its distended tongue over her mouth in a
    pathetic approximation of a French kiss.
    OWEN REVENANT
    Better a fair heartsss than a fair
    facccce, don't you think?
    She fumbles behind her, choking, grabbing hold of a human femur,
    blindly swinging it upward --
    CRACK! The blow shatters the Owen-thing's jaw. It rears back,
    falling to the side.
    Buffy crawls out from under its weight, swinging the femur again
    and again --
    CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Buffy pummels the howling horror, driving it
    back until the femur actually splinters in half. The creature's
    head hangs at an awkward angle now, its neck broken - but still
    it advances, dragging itself back up.
    Sobbing, Buffy retreats, clutching the splintered femur like a
    makeshift dagger.
    Owen charges at her, a blur of slashing claws. At the last
    moment, Buffy ducks, thrusting the bone dagger up into Owen's
    chest --
    Owen impales himself, right through the heart. For one split-
    second, his eyes widen in surprise -
    -- and then he goes into a death-spasm, vomiting up a spray of
    caustic vampire blood-bile, spattering Buffy. She sinks to her
    knees, GASPING, as the thing that used to be Owen shrivels up,
    melting away into burbling puddle.
    After a beat, Buffy rises and moves to the pit wall, running her
    hands over the lichen-slick surface, searching for a way out. The
    mortar between the brickwork is ancient, crumbling.
    Buffy looks to the ground, reaching for one of the splintered
    femurs. She pounds it into the mortar between two bricks - and it
    holds, working as a makeshift piton.
    Buffy reaches for another broken femur, lodging it a foot above
    the first. She hauls her body up now, suspending her weight from
    the two makeshift pitons. Again, they hold.
    Trembling from exertion, Buffy pulls the right piton free,
    hanging solely from her left hand now. Though her handhold is
    precarious, she manages to swing the right hand up again,
    pounding that piton another foot above the left.
    In this slow, torturous manner, Buffy begins to climb her way up
    out of the pit.
    INT. TEMPLE OF NIGHT - BLEEDING CHAMBER - NIGHT
    We are in a small, elevated antechamber which is situated above
    the main vampire sanctuary.
    Jehonas now weakened to the point of collapse, is being stripped
    of his vest.
    Alyssa walks up to Jehonas with a switchblade in hand. With a
    slight motion, SNICK! It fully extends. Carefully, she slides the
    length of the knife up his black tanktop, slicing the cloth in
    two.
    The vampire goons move efficiently, quickly securing him to a
    large sarcophagus-like chamber. A coffin made of black obsidian
    stone. When they are through, the straps to his wrist and neck
    tighten -- effectively pinning him into the small chamber.
    Jehonas WINCES as the leather straps are drawn tighter.
    Alyssa watches quietly as they finish with her son. As soon as
    they do, she draws up close to Jehonas, reaching out her hand and
    feeling his body, his sweat. Jehonas tries his best to keep his
    strength together, ignoring his mother touching him --
    ALYSSA
    Poor child. So sick -- so thirsty.
    JEHONAS
    Don't touch me.
    Alyssa stands on her toes, eye to eye with Jehonas.
    ALYSSA
    Jehonas, my son, look at me.
    Jehonas looks down, focusing now on Alyssa. Jehonas stares at
    her. As terrible as his physical torment is, his mother's
    betrayal is infinitely worse.
    ALYSSA
    There's no use fighting us.
    JEHONAS
    How could you be a part of this?
    ALYSSA
    Jehonas, vampires are my people now. I'm
    one of them.
    JEHONAS
    You can't be.
    ALYSSA
    You don't understand. I was corrupted by
    human reasoning long ago, but that's all
    been changed.
    She draws closer, caressing her son's face. There's just a hint
    of creepy eroticism in her action, a dash of incest.
    ALYSSA
    I've killed, I've hunted, and I've enjoyed
    it. How about you? I know you have. I wish
    you could see the world as I do. Sooner or
    later, the Thirst always wins.
    Jehonas struggles to turn his head away, forcing himself to leave
    his mother's gaze, shaking with hatred.
    We PAN BACK as Alyssa turns away and comes to a small sphere-like
    switch on the floor. She turns back, regarding her son one last
    time before stepping on it with the heel of her high tops.
    The lid of the black chamber slides forward towards Jehonas'
    sarcophagus and in an instant, seals the chamber with the Day-
    walker inside. The SOUND, frightening, echoing throughout the
    temple.
    CUT TO:
    INT. THE TEMPLE OF NIGHT - NIGHT
    Quinn is kneeling with a large cigar in hand as the sounds of
    Jehonas' chamber closing up echoes into the main atrium of the
    temple. He looks up to the sound. It has begun --
    Down below, Mercury leads her cohorts and the elders of the House
    into a different area.
    pull back to reveal
    THE RITUAL ARENA
    A large circular room, the perimeter of which is lined with
    recessed alcoves housing the remains of the vampire ancients, set
    into the sanctuary walls like the cells in a hive. In the center
    of the room is a large raised platform surrounded by a moat of
    emptiness, a vast pit with an island.
    MERCURY
    Spread them out. One on each tomb. Make it
    perfect.
    The vampire goons roughly position each of the elders in each
    tomb, tying them down with leather straps just like Jehonas. In
    moments, each of the tombs are occupied with each Elder.
    CUT TO:
    DEACON FROST standing on the highest chamber, looking around,
    also hearing the sound of the lid slamming shut on Jehonas'
    chamber.
    FROST
    It's starting. Bring up the elevator!
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE OF NIGHT - BLEEDING CHAMBER - NIGHT
    TIGHT ON one of Jehonas' hands within the chamber. We SEE sharp
    steel blades were on each of the wrist area of the lid and when
    they joined, methodically cutting deep into each of his wrists --
    opening up the cephalic and basilic veins for bleeding.
    Blood wells up from the fresh wounds, running down Jehonas'
    fingers, collecting in a cistern beneath his feet. His hands,
    shuddering violently from the pain --
    JEHONAS' POV: Through a slit in the lid, where Jehonas' eyes
    could see from his chamber, we SEE Alyssa walking into view
    looking back at him. We see what appears to be pity in her
    expression. She turns her head away.
    TIGHT ON THE CISTERN beneath his boots. We follow the blood which
    has collected there as it flows into a crude drain and --
    INT. SANCTUARY - NIGHT
    -- emerges from the ceiling of the sanctuary below. The stream
    of blood is directed down the channels of the ceiling, into
    smaller channels leading to each of the twelve tombs below.
    CUT TO:
    THE ELEVATOR,
    really a working man's scaffold for skyscrapers. Frost and Quinn
    are being lowered down into the main ritual arena. There's an
    excitement in the air, a sense that something remarkable is about
    to happen.
    FROST
    Tonight, the Age of Man comes to an end.
    ON QUINN, laughing with glee as he ponders what a wonderful
    future it'll be. We can also SEE the blood slowly coming down
    from the channels within the walls.
    QUINN
    We're gonna be Gods!
    Frost looks back, not as amused, but somewhat confident.
    FROST
    Of course we are --
    QUINN
    I'm gonna be naughty. I'm gonna be a
    naughty vampire God!
    Frost nods in silence as the elevator makes its final descent.
    CUT TO:
    THE RITUAL ARENA
    The elders are very nervous and very afraid. Meantime, the
    vampires have taken noticed of the blood and bellow out a CHORUS
    OF CHEERS, their voices resonating off the stone walls like
    thunder. Mercury leading --
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE OF NIGHT - BONE PIT - NIGHT
    Buffy's hands appear over the lip of the bone pit. She heaves
    herself up, collapsing onto the floor -
    -- but there's no time to rest. Even now she can hear the
    VAMPIRES CHEERING. She drags herself to her feet, careful and
    looking for Jehonas.
    CUT TO:
    THE RITUAL ARENA
    One of the struggling Elders, Slavic, tries his own brand of
    reasoning with Mercury nearby.
    BAVA
    You stupid girl. What do you think is
    going to happen? LaMagra? It's nothing but
    a fairy tale for petty little vampires.
    Mercury hearing this, moves intimately close to the Slavic Elder.
    MERCURY
    Then why are you quivering, old fang? Are
    you afraid of diablerie? Afraid we're
    going to take your blood?
    (beat)
    You should be. Read the prophecy.
    Mercury backs up and points accusingly at all of the Elders.
    MERCURY
    It's about time you fucks contributed
    something to the cause.
    PALLINTINE (O.S.)
    Even if Frost was right --
    We SEE Pallintine Elder, who isn't strapped to any tomb.
    Apparently, he was the odd figure.
    PALLINTINE
    Do you think he would care about you?
    You're going to die, just like the rest of
    us.
    In a flash, Mercury unsheathes Jehonas' sword and SKEWERS
    Pallintine, silencing him. The Elders watch with shock as Mercury
    screams and kicks the Elder, sending him flying back into a wall.
    The sword IMPALES into the concrete wall, Pallintine EXPLODING
    into ashes and bits.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    Buffy slips around a corner, searching. She SEES it's empty, and
    a large BLACK CHAMBER alone in the center, quiet.
    Buffy notices the swivel system in the chamber, and with her
    strength starts to rotate the sarcophagus around. In an instant,
    the lid flies open and back into the wall, startling Buffy. She
    looks around and SEES Jehonas, seemingly lifeless.
    BUFFY
    Jehonas!
    She sees the straps, runs around to the back and unbuckles each
    of them. Jehonas crumples to the floor, lying still. Buffy is at
    his side in an instant --
    BUFFY
    (whispering, urgent)
    Oh my God, Jehonas. Jehonas!
    Jehonas doesn't answer nor move. Buffy starts to break down as
    she heaves his body into her arms, cradling him.
    BUFFY
    (desperate)
    Don't leave me, please.
    Then, Jehonas' eyes flicker open, fixing on her. Inhuman. He's
    shaking like an alcoholic going into delirium tremens.
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - RITUAL ARENA - NIGHT
    Frost hops off the elevator, sees the blood slowly making its
    descent down on each of the tombs. He is enthralled, excited --
    FROST
    (grinning)
    Is everybody thirsty?! I hope you're all
    very fucking thirsty!
    As soon as he finishes, the lids of every tomb SLAMS shut on each
    tomb, sealing off the SCREAMS of each Elder.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    As before. Jehonas tries to sit up, gripping Buffy's wrist.
    JEHONAS
    Get out of here --
    BUFFY
    I'm not leaving without you!
    JEHONAS
    You don't understand. The Thirst --
    He convulses in Buffy's arms, experiencing phenomenal pain.
    JEHONAS
    (gasping)
    -- tearing me -- apart.
    Buffy examines one of his wrists, she sees the deepness of the
    cut, flesh and blood exposed. His body, growing alarmingly less
    warm as his strength continues to dwindle away.
    BUFFY
    You're bleeding to death.
    JEHONAS
    I know. Without the serum - I can't heal.
    You - better go - now.
    Suddenly, Buffy's face changes in expression. It's as if she's
    making a quick life and death choice. She pulls her hair away
    from her neck, revealing the BANDAGES and peels them off. There
    are still some remnants of the original bite wounds. Having made
    up her mind, Buffy pulls up Jehonas closer to her.
    BUFFY
    Jehonas, listen to me.
    She can feel him getting heavier, sagging.
    BUFFY
    Listen to me. I - I want you to take some
    of my blood.
    JEHONAS
    No. I won't --
    BUFFY
    It's the only way. You know that. We'll
    never get out of here alive if you don't.
    Jehonas suppresses a shudder. Simply keeping himself from
    attacking her takes every ounce of his resolve.
    JEHONAS
    I can't -- I won't be able to stop --
    BUFFY
    Don't give me that. The human side of you
    is stronger. I know it is. Look at me,
    please.
    Buffy matches Jehonas' gaze, steeling herself. The truth is,
    she's terrified.
    Jehonas stares back at her. At this moment, he wants what Buffy
    is offering more than anything he's ever desired. And so he rises
    --
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE OF NIGHT - SANCTUARY - NIGHT
    Mercury rips open Frost's shirt, kissing him hungrily as the
    blood is gathering at one focal point high above them. She steps
    away, charged and ready to see it begin.
    Frost looks up to the ceiling, his arms beseeching, calling --
    THE CEILING
    full of the channels of blood as it gathers to a mass in the
    center. A silent whispering starts, voices of the ancients
    chanting in the b.g.
    Mercury, Riven, Quinn and the other vampires are alarmed at the
    sudden introduction of the chants. They look around, searching
    for the origin of the voices, but there are none. It's all
    around, the chant LOUDER and LOUDER, wind starting to pick up
    from an unknown source, swirling around the arena.
    And as the vampire incantation reaches a fevered pitch, we SEE
    the stone tomb tablets off the vampire ancestors beginning to
    judder -- as if some force within were trying to break free --
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    Buffy and Jehonas are locked in a deep passionate embrace. Their
    lips together, tongues entwining. Then, Buffy turns her head to
    the side, baring her neck, offering herself to Jehonas. Jehonas
    opens his mouth. His canines elongate. He lowers his head --
    -- and starts to feed. Buffy involuntarily stiffens as Jehonas'
    teeth puncture her skin and we --
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - THE CEILING - NIGHT
    The blood finally reaches a point where it is all drawn together,
    finishing with one mass, then the blob becomes a large drop,
    forming from the mass and then in the slow motion, falls
    downwards.
    WE FOLLOW TO Deacon Frost with his arms outstretched, welcoming
    it. It lands onto his forehead and a sudden loud CRASH OF THUNDER
    rocks the room. Frost shakes, possessed by an unseen force. The
    wind picks up, swirling about the chamber, accompanied by a new
    and strange HUMMING.
    Suddenly, one of the tombs BURSTS OPEN. A WRAITH-LIKE SPIRIT
    rushes outward in a fountain of light, penetrating Frost's body.
    Then ANOTHER TOMB SPLITS APART. Then ANOTHER, and ANOTHER - until
    a torrent of SPIRIT-WRAITHS are surging into Frost, buffeting him
    about like a scarecrow in a cyclone.
    Mercury, Riven, and the other vampires back away, apprehensive.
    The wind starts to cycle, gathering in speed. Quinn SCREAMS as he
    sees all of the wraiths circling all about. He FLEES to a safer
    distance. Mercury, Riven and the others follow suit, hiding
    behind the large pillars. They can HEAR the cries and wails of
    the wraiths louder and louder.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    Jehonas moans, sinking his teeth deeper. Buffy's head rolls back.
    Her eyes open -- glassy, unseeing -- as a wave of ecstasy
    overtakes her.
    She shudders, her breath quickening, falling into a synchronous
    rhythm with Jehonas'. Her fingers dig deep into his back, clawing
    downward, tearing into him --
    She's not Buffy the Vampire Slayer anymore -- she's a red blood
    cell, an erythrocyte, spinning in a river of plasma, roaring up
    Jehonas' femoral artery, racing towards the pumping chambers of
    his heart which beats like the deafening breath of God, which
    blots all other sounds out of existence and we're --
    CUTTING BACK AND FORTH NOW
    between Frost's transformation and Jehonas', each of them growing
    stronger by the second, caught in an ever-increasing feedback
    loop of expanding energy until --
    JEHONAS
    NO!!!!
    


	14. Pages 131-140


    Jehonas tears himself from Buffy, his pulse racing as --
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - NIGHT
    -- the invocation of LaMagra reaches critical mass. Frost is
    consumed by a hellish force, unable to withstand the onslaught of
    spirit energy any longer.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    -- Buffy clawing at Jehonas, tears streaming down her cheeks.
    Jehonas returns back to her neck, lapping it over once with his
    tongue, sealing off her wounds.
    BUFFY
    Don't stop --
    But Jehonas grips her by her shoulders, shoving her back,
    throwing her away. Buffy stares at Jehonas, wide-eyed, as if
    waking from a trance. She weakly moves away from him --
    Jehonas is on his knees, SCREAMING in an animalistic roar. His
    strength has more than returned, it's been enhanced by the
    infusion of a Slayer's blood. And there's something else in his
    gaze now too - an animal fury that was missing before. Jehonas
    has taken his steps closer to the once darkness he left before.
    BUFFY
    (hesitant)
    Are you - all right?
    Jehonas collapses back to the floor, on his hands, his face in
    pure hate. A deep growl emanates from his throat, near demonic.
    He turns his head to Buffy, gritting his teeth, showing his
    fangs.
    Buffy gets up and staggers out of the bleeding antechamber, not
    waiting for his answer.
    EXT. ANTECHAMBER - HALWAY - NIGHT
    Buffy falls against a wall, stumbling in her path, reaching up
    and feeling the wound on her bleeding neck.
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    Jehonas can HEAR footsteps approaching fast from his other side,
    the taps of high-heels. Jehonas stands up and turns and SEES,
    ALYSSA approaching him from the shadows. She smiles, proudly,
    after what she had just witnessed before her.
    ALYSSA
    How was it?
    Jehonas stares, unmoved then --
    -- Alyssa, flashing a mouthful of viper-like fangs, SNARLS and
    strikes Jehonas.
    EXT. BANK OF EREBUS - NIGHT
    A view of the nightscape of the city. STORM CLOUDS start to
    gather around quickly, LIGHTNING flashing along the skies, and
    WIND picking up and blowing debris everywhere. The triggering of
    the welcoming of LaMagra.
    A BOLT of lightning flashes downwards, striking the bank and --
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    strikes down into the chamber where Jehonas was strapped to,
    causing it to glow. The floor tremors around them from the impact
    of the lightning, as the symbols of the Houses of Erebus light up
    in an eye searing flash.
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - NIGHT
    The flash splits into twelve individual ones, each hitting the
    twelve tombs of the ancient vampires. The WRAITHS scream in a
    high pitched squeal as if they felt the force of the lightning.
    CLOSER ON FROST
    as we can see the expression of his face trying to hold down the
    overwhelming energy coursing through him. His EYES, turning.
    Blood red swirling into his pupils, filling his whites with red.
    Then, the WRAITHS all fly high up and suspended, then finally in
    one line and swoop, ram themselves into Frost's body. He is
    instantly catapulted backwards by the force.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    Jehonas dodges left and right, avoiding Alyssa's claws, and in
    one quick motion grabs one of the sharp femurs Buffy dropped.
    Jehonas dodges another slash and shoots his arm forward, gripping
    his mother's neck and forcing her against a wall. She doesn't
    struggle against his grip, but instead calms down and looks him
    sadly in the eye. A motherly look.
    ALYSSA
    Jehonas, I'm your mother. You wouldn't
    hurt your mother, would you?
    Jehonas loosens his hold, nods.
    ALYSSA
    (softly)
    Come here.
    Alyssa brings Jehonas closer to her, embracing him in a hug.
    Jehonas closes his eyes, then his EXPRESSION turns serious.
    JEHONAS
    I must release you.
    In one hard shove, Jehonas impales her with the sharp femur right
    through her heart. Alyssa SCREAMS.
    CUT TO:
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - LEVELS ABOVE - NIGHT
    Buffy emerges from a corner and notices a guard, armed. She
    creeps up silently, EYEING the shotgun, and grabs the handle. The
    guard is startled, turns, see that Buffy has pulled back the
    handle enough for the barrel is pointing at his chest. She PULLS
    the trigger -- BANG -- The vampire gets propelled back, exploding
    into ash and black oil.
    Buffy pumps the shotgun once, looks down --
    Below. The aftermath. An eerie whirlwind of red swirling about
    the center chamber now as stone steps starts to appear around the
    circular platform leading to below. We hear distant screams
    echoing from the depths. As we look closer at the wind, we could
    actually make out faces distorted in them swirling about; faces
    of horror, terror, and pain. The gate is forming from Hell. Smoke
    hangs heavy in the air. As it dissipates, Mercury and the others
    creep forward, apprehensive --
    MERCURY
    Deacon?
    FROST stands with his back to us, his body trailing wisps of
    occult fumes. As he slowly turns, we catch a glimpse of his eyes
    -- burning with an awesome, inner fire.
    FROST
    No longer.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ANTECHAMBER - NIGHT
    ON JEHONAS
    He shoves the stake harder, Alyssa SCREAMS louder as the stake
    takes its effects. Jehonas backs away, watching her writhe in
    pain. Her body impaled to the wall.
    In the same instant, Alyssa's features morph, taking on the
    angelic, youthful vibrancy she possessed in the portrait. She
    starts to cry, teary --
    ALYSSA
    (softly)
    Jehonas --
    Jehonas takes a step forward, his hands reaching for her.
    JEHONAS
    Mother --
    A brief flash envelopes her body, and in her final sight of her
    son, she nods to him with a thankful expression. Then, all that
    is left is the femur impaled to the wall and a pile of ash and
    dust beneath it. What seemed like moments, Jehonas stares at his
    mother's remains, then turns his head to the exit. He SNARLS and
    with inhuman speed, runs out, grabbing his vest along the way.
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - NIGHT
    JEHONAS dashes through the balcony where Buffy was standing. He
    leaps from it, Buffy following his movement with her eyes,
    somersaulting down to the center platform below, landing on his
    feet like a predatory cat.
    JEHONAS
    FROST!!!!!
    Mercury turns to Jehonas.
    FROST
    Take him.
    Quinn GROWLS, stepping forward, armed with a punching dagger. He
    offers his second "new hand" up for view.
    QUINN
    Wait!! I owe you , man! I've got two new
    hands and I can't decide which one I'm
    gonna kill you with.
    Quinn charges. Jehonas meets the vampire head-on, dropping into a
    low kick and sweeping the vampire's legs out from under him. He
    spins behind Quinn --
    Jehonas hooks a finger through the metal ring at the end of his
    jacket sleeve, pulling out a retractable strangle-wire which he
    twists around Quinn's throat.
    Jehonas tightens the wire, decapitating Quinn. The headless body
    staggers about, then drops to the cavern floor, exploding in a
    ash and dust. The shades come off, FLYING through the air -
    Jehonas grabs it in mid flight, and puts it back in place, his
    own eyes. Buffy emerges from a doorway ahead of him. She runs up
    to his side with the shotgun, smiling,
    Jehonas turns around and glares at Frost and his group. The
    vampires stare back, two really peeved Slayers.
    BUFFY
    So who dies first?
    Mercury and the other faithful vampires charge en masse. One of
    the vampires jumps into the arena, Jehonas launches a spinning
    wheel kick into the first vamp's body, sending him down the
    spiral staircase and into the red oblivion below--
    Buffy fires one shot from her shotgun, blowing away a vampire,
    sees that the gun is now empty. A vampire screams and lunges for
    her from behind, Buffy pivots on one foot and spin kicks his
    face, SNAPPING its neck --
    A bloodbath ensues. Jehonas moves like speed-personified,
    aggressively parrying every attack and countering with explosive
    fists and kicks, taking down every vampire stepping foot into the
    arena. A vampire gets kicked into the stomach by Jehonas. He
    bends over in pain. Jehonas grabs him by the hair and knees him
    in the face, once, twice, and snaps his neck. Jehonas spins,
    roundhouse kicks another vampire hard. Grabs a punching arm,
    pulls him forward and grabs his head and twists. Ash and dust
    explode around him as the two disintegrate.
    Mercury runs up to Buffy, snarling with fangs --
    Buffy SEES Mercury as she finishes punching a vampire to
    oblivion. She uppercuts, sending the vampire backwards into the
    pit, and turns to spin kick Mercury. Mercury ducks, but catches a
    kick in her face anyway as Buffy adjusts her first attack. Buffy
    presses her advantage, punches Mercury in the face. Mercury
    retaliates, punches Buffy hard. Buffy staggers from the blow.
    MERCURY
    I'm really going to enjoy this now.
    She opens her mouth wide, FANGS fully extended, and charges.
    Buffy FUMBLES in a pocket of her leather jacket and pulls out the
    vampire mace canister. Just as Mercury closes in, Buffy brings it
    up and fires, triggering a jet of TOXIC MIST into her mouth.
    Mercury recoils in pain and CHOKES.
    MERCURY'S FACE is expanding from the effects of ingested garlic!
    BUFFY
    Enjoy this!
    Buffy tosses the canister away and does a spinning wheel kick,
    very similar to Jehonas', and nails Mercury in the face.
    Mercury's head explodes just as she goes over the edge. We SEE
    her body twisting end over end and then consumed by the fires
    below.
    Jehonas catches another lunging vampire by the arm, sweeps out
    his legs from under him, and stamp kicks the vampire on his
    throat, crushing it.
    JEHONAS
    Frost!!
    More vampires attack in a new wave. Buffy and Jehonas are
    fighting back to back. Jehonas kicks left and right, knocking
    aside the advancing foes like they were nothing more than dummies
    for practice. Buffy spins kick one vampire, sweep kicks another,
    and spins kick another all in one motion, smooth, rhythmic.
    Jehonas kicks one in the face, and then again. Seeing he's only a
    familiar, Jehonas shoves him aside and makes his way off the
    arena.
    ON BUFFY
    Buffy throws a familiar over her shoulder, and lands a hard punch
    across his face, knocking him out. A vampire grabs one of her
    legs and drags her from behind. Buffy sees, spins her body and
    kicks the vampire away. She looks up for Jehonas and sees him
    leaving.
    JEHONAS
    A vampire screams and charges. Jehonas catches the vampire by the
    neck, and in a sickening motion rips off his larynx and moves
    off. The vampire gurgles in his own blood and falls into the pit.
    Jehonas tosses the piece of throat at another vampire and kicks
    him aside. Vampires advance one by one. Jehonas punches one
    several times in the chest, the uppercuts. Next. A punch. He
    dodges, grabs the arm, snaps it painfully, elbows the vampire,
    backhand punches the vampire sending him sprawling to the floor.
    More! A vampire charges forward. Jehonas spins away, grabs the
    vampire in a headlock and snaps his neck in two. The vampire goes
    limp in his arms as Jehonas eyes around, searching for things to
    kill.
    A familiar emerges from an opening, Jehonas runs and jump kicks
    the familiar back into the opening.
    INT. OUTSIDE RITUAL ARENA - NIGHT
    The familiar lands hard on the floor. Jehonas is all over him
    now, kicking the shit out of him without mercy. Jehonas ROARS
    with a surge of more adrenaline and kicks the familiar aside. A
    vampire attacks with a hand shovel. Jehonas moves aside, grabs
    the shovel away and in one motion spins it and stabs the vampire
    in the chest with it.
    Another vampire jump kicks Jehonas. Jehonas knocks his foot aside
    with a shovel and they engage, fierce and fast. The vampire,
    trying to land blows on Jehonas but he knocks them all aside with
    the hand shovel. Then, Jehonas whacks the vampire in the head
    with the shovel. In one downward stab, impales the vampire with
    the tool.
    A familiar with a 4x4 leaps in, swinging madly. Jehonas ducks
    under each blow and grabs the makeshift staff, pulls him towards
    his body and knees him hard. Taking away his 4x4, Jehonas spins
    with the piece of wood and nails the familiar in the back of the
    head.
    Three vampires attack simultaneously. One spin kicks but Jehonas
    ducks underneath and nails him in the groin with an uppercut. He
    gets up, blocks a punch, and grabs the vampire in another
    headlock. The third vampire tries to high kick but Jehonas moves
    the vampire he has in a headlock forward, allowing him to absorb
    the blow. Jehonas kicks away the third with his off leg and snaps
    the second vampire's neck. The first vampire gets back up,
    staggering. Jehonas grabs him and throws him, head first, to the
    nearby wall. His collarbone shattering to bone dust.
    RIVEN (O.S.)
    Jehonas!!
    Jehonas jumps back in time just as Riven delivers a double kick
    -- a jump kick quickly followed by a spin kick while in the air.
    Reminiscent of their last encounter, both Jehonas and Riven match
    skill for skill, speed for speed. The power and strength from
    each of their blows evident by the dust flying about whenever
    they block each other. Then, they're trapped into each others
    grip. For a moment, both vampires are eye to eye, their arms
    locked together, then, Jehonas forces Riven backwards --
    -- and with a ROAR, tosses Riven away from him.
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - RITUAL ARENA - NIGHT
    Buffy SEES Riven land hard on his back just as Jehonas explode
    from the opening. Riven gets back up, his face even more
    infuriated and mad after being tossed some several feet. Buffy
    jumps in and attacks Riven in a double team.
    Riven spin kicks Buffy in the face, and turns to see Jehonas
    launch a series of punches and kicks. Riven slowly gives ground
    to Jehonas. Buffy gets up, sees Riven backing towards her, and
    kicks him hard in the back. Riven staggers forward into Jehonas'
    spin kick, and gets lifted off the floor.
    Jehonas looks up and SEES his sword stuck into the wall on the
    far side. Riven sees it, too, and they both make a mad dash for
    it.
    TIGHT ON JEHONAS' SWORD
    Riven reaches it first and grabs the hilt. Jehonas grabs his arm
    and pulls him back. In what appears to be a game of who gets to
    be on top, Jehonas and Riven both try grabbing the hilt, knocking
    arms away, and retrying. Jehonas pulls the sword free, Riven
    smacks his hand aside, grabbing the weapon away. Jehonas
    counters, does the same.
    Jehonas tosses the sword into the air, lands several punches into
    Riven and roundhouse punches his face, forcing Riven to stagger
    back. The sword comes back down and Jehonas grabs the hilt, spins
    it, and turns away just as Riven lunges back at him. Riven is
    impaled by the sword. He's beat. Jehonas pulls out his sword from
    Riven's chest, whips it about him in a display of skill, and
    waits triumphant. Riven's body explode into ash and dust behind
    him.
    FROST (O.S.)
    Hey, Jehonas!!
    Jehonas looks up to --
    TIGHT ON FROST, who's advancing, clutching his own katana in his
    hand in a double grip, smiling --
    FROST
    Let's do this.
    Jehonas charges forward with his sword lowered, somersaults in
    the air and lands right in front of Frost. They make one pass to
    each other, their blades RASP and CLANG as metal collides with
    metal. Jehonas stops, stretches himself and looks. Frost nods,
    waiting --
    What happens next is the most blindingly-fast sword fight ever
    exposed to celluloid. Both men, fueled by super-human speed,
    lunge and spin across the central floor in a blurred ballet of
    lethal moves. The WHIRLWIND rising from the depths, seemingly
    forming a barrier of red around the two.
    Frost swings at Jehonas' neck, looking to decapitate. Jehonas
    bends back, allowing the katana to barely sweep by his skin, and
    kicks Frost. Frost ducks, but Jehonas readjusts and kicks Frost
    again in the back. Frost staggers forward --
    Frost spins quickly and re-engages Jehonas in the sword fight.
    Both of their blades CLANGING and slashing in a whirlwind of
    blows -- too fast for the eye to catch each attack.
    -- then Jehonas sees an opening and takes it, slicing Frost's
    left arm off at the shoulder -
    The severed arm flies off, Jehonas spins and in one smooth and
    clean motion, slices through Frost's abdomen, cutting him in two.
    but the body doesn't fall! To Frost's surprise his body floats in
    mid-air, bleeding red, quivering like zero-G liquid, then
    SLURPING back to each other to re-attach itself!
    CLOSER TO JEHONAS
    as he turns his head and sees that Frost is reattached at the
    abdomen, flesh resealing and to our surprise he says this.
    JEHONAS
    -- the fuck?
    Frost grabs his hand, then shows it to Jehonas. Liquid hemoglobin
    swirl about his stump and solidifies. In an instant, a new hand
    is there.
    FROST
    You're too late, Jehonas. I'm the avatar
    now, blood incarnate.
    Undaunted, Jehonas fakes a retreat, then in a cartwheel like
    fashion, jumps on one hand and double kicks Frost. Frost snarls
    and grabs Jehonas by his shoulder. Jehonas knocks his arm away
    and open palmed punches him. He presses his attack and starts
    slashing in multiple directions.
    To Jehonas' total shock, Frost is parrying his attacks! His arms
    whirling in speed, going with Jehonas' attacks. Shreds of cloth
    fly all about as they fight. Then, Frost hops away from Jehonas.
    FROST
    My turn --
    In the blink of an eye, Frost dashes around Jehonas like a
    cyclone. Jehonas tries to keep up, looking left and right.
    JEHONAS' POV: Frost stops suddenly in front of him, snarling.
    Jehonas gives another 'What the fuck' look. Frost uppercuts
    Jehonas and he flies back, landing against a wall. He bounces off
    and falls to the floor. Frost somersaults over the pit and
    approaches him. Jehonas sees him coming, tries to kick him from
    the floor but Frost grabs his leg and throws him.
    Jehonas gets up and runs, Frost hot on his heels. Suddenly, he
    turns and impales his sword into Frost's mid-section, meeting
    only liquid-like resistance. Frost grins, and pushes Jehonas away
    from him.
    Jehonas hesitates now, uncertain - and Frost laughs.
    FROST
    Don't you see? A gift of the Gods to those
    who serve LaMagra. I'm not just Frost
    anymore.
    Even as Frost utters the words, his body begins to ripple and
    morph, bleeding red, taking on the characteristics of liquid. He
    doesn't walk so much now as flow. He's becoming a three-
    dimensional creature of animated blood! A blood demon.
    ON BUFFY, as she watches Frost's transformation, wide-eyed. She
    SEES Frost's discarded katana, reaches for it.
    BACK TO FROST, who towers above Jehonas, swaying back and forth
    in his new, liquid-like form.
    FROST
    You can't hurt me.
    WHOOSH! Frost rises upwards on a spiraling column of blood,
    HOWLING WITH LAUGHTER, then just as suddenly --
    -- splashes back to earth, spreading out in a widening pool. In
    the blink of an eye, he streams through Jehonas' feet, re-
    solidifying behind Jehonas. Jehonas spins, swings his sword --
    Once again, Frost morphs into blood-form. He races around Jehonas
    in a series of spouting arcs, turning from blood-form to solid
    and back again in a series of split-second transformations.
    Jehonas whirls, striking with his sword and missing every time --
    WHOOSH! Frost suddenly dissipates, SPLASHING away into a million
    zero-G blood bubbles, vanishing. Jehonas spins, unnerved, trying
    to pin-point his foe's next manifestation.
    JEHONAS
    Where are you?!
    Frost's voice answers from all directions.
    FROST
    Everywhere.
    a droplet of blood
    spatters the floor at Jehonas' feet. Jehonas looks up --
    A SHOWER OF BLOOD
    rains from above, coalescing into Frost as he sweeps down on
    Jehonas like a giant bird of prey, crushing him against the
    temple floor.
    FROST
    You want my blood so much?! Take it! Take
    it all!
    Frost's arms elongate and liquefy, flowing into two snake-like
    spouts of blood -- the rest of Frost remains solid. The blood-
    spouts twist around Jehonas' neck, melding together, completely
    encasing Jehonas' head in a bubble of blood.
    Jehonas claws at the blood-bubble as if it were a solid object
    that he could dislodge, but his fingers just pass through it!
    Jehonas is drowning in Frost's blood. His eyes bulge. Oxygen
    bubbles stream from his mouth. Frost leans in close, his face a
    twisted mask of insanity.
    FROST
    Look at you, like a little bitch.
    BUFFY (O.S.)
    Get away from him!
    Frost looks up -- Buffy is wielding his sword. She swings it in
    an arc on Frost, decapitating him. The blood-bubble dissolves
    instantly, flowing away from Jehonas' face. He gasps, spitting
    blood --
    BUFFY
    Jehonas!
    Frost swings one of his arms at Buffy, knocking her aside. She
    slams into the wall and falls to the floor. She weakly tries to
    get to her knees and arms, but Frost rematerializing back to
    solid form runs over and kicks her hard in her stomach. Buffy
    grunts in pain as she falls back down.
    FROST'S POV: His SHADOW covering her as he approaches.
    FROST (O.S.)
    You are starting to become a pain in the
    neck.
    Jehonas hops back to his feet, and sees Buffy. He dashes over and
    leaps in the air, kicking Frost aside. Just as Frost staggers
    from the blow, Jehonas is upon Buffy, reaching down and grabbing
    her by the arm, hoisting her up.
    Frost is instantly back on Jehonas, grabbing him by his vest and
    tossing him away from Buffy. Jehonas lands some ten feet away
    from Frost.
    FROST
    (gloating)
    You're too human, Jehonas. You should be
    worrying about me than your little
    girlfriend.
    Jehonas hops back up. Suddenly, a deep terrifying roar alerts the
    two. They both turn and hear it coming from the spiral stairway,
    resonating throughout the chamber, followed by heavy footsteps.
    Something is coming up those stairs. Frost chuckles triumphantly.
    FROST
    It's over Jehonas. Once LaMagra arrives,
    everything you've fought for comes to a
    bloody end.
    Jehonas looks back at Frost, notices the fumes emanating from his
    body appearing humanoid like. Spirits, and they are feeding the
    whirlwind. Frost turns, grinning. Jehonas then notices something
    up above.
    HIS POV: He can see the sodium citrate STAKES lodged in a large
    crack. Barely beyond his reach.
    Frost notices him looking up and looks, SEES the stakes also.
    


	15. Pages 141-147


    FROST
    What? Your serum? Won't help you here,
    stud.
    Jehonas spins his sword, faking a stab at Frost, and taking off.
    Just as Frost follows, Jehonas turns and flings his sword up,
    past Frost's face by a mere inch.
    THE SWORD
    spins end over end, its mirrored surface reflecting coruscating
    pinwheels of candlelight as the hilt stabs into the crack,
    widening it a bit. The stakes shudder, but don't fall!
    FROST
    Nice shot.
    Jehonas dashes over, spin kicks Frost in the face, and then
    another to his chest, forcing him back a few feet. Waiting for,
    THE SWORD HILT
    slowly rotating as symbols match up. Then - CHING! - the inner
    blades pop out, widening the crack even more and dislodging both
    sword and stakes. The sword falls straight down, stabbing into
    the ground. The STAKES, land right in Jehonas' waiting hands.
    Frost nods, impressed, and charges. Jehonas whips out one of the
    stakes and throws it forward, hitting Frost with its needlepoint.
    Frost looks down, sees the blue liquid being injected into his
    body. He snarls, slaps it aside and leaps into the air like some
    predator from the high treetops to his prey below.
    Jehonas backs a step and starts to unload all of his stakes at
    Frost. One after another in blinding speed, each one hits its
    mark.
    Frost lands to his feet with shock written all over his face. We
    can already SEE the affects. His body starts to SWELL IN BLOOD
    RED. Flesh bubbling into large proportions. Cloth being ripped to
    shreds as his body expands.
    ON JEHONAS as he is holding the last of the sodium citrate stakes
    in his hand. A demonic ROAR too close to home alerts Jehonas. He
    spins, and sees --
    LAMAGRA
    standing a few feet from Jehonas. Hell in appearance itself.
    Seven feet in all, naked, covered in blood red skin with veins
    rippling throughout its body. Six inch claws extending from each
    of its fingers. Its head, a grotesque parody of a goat with
    dreadlocks. Horns shaping out from its skull. It notices Jehonas,
    roars at him.
    TIGHT ON JEHONAS undaunted.
    JEHONAS
    Some motherfuckers always trying to ice
    skate uphill.
    He gives his stake one final look, then flips it up. With precise
    accuracy, Jehonas does a wheeling spin kick at the stake,
    propelling into LaMagra.
    ON LAMAGRA
    The stake impales itself into his forehead. It screams,
    distracted.
    ON JEHONAS
    quickly grabbing Frost. We see Frost is now in an unrecognizable
    state. His over-bloated body now rippled with bulbous flesh.
    Frost's SCREAMS rising to an unendurable intensity. Jehonas
    backhands Frost, and spin kicks him with such a force it propels
    him into LaMagra and they both fall back down the stairs. The
    reaction, energetic and violent. The Arena begins to SHAKE.
    Buffy seemingly stunned after witnessing LaMagra and Frost,
    notices Jehonas running full sprint towards her.
    JEHONAS
    Get down!
    He grabs her just as Frost and LaMagra go nova, exploding into an
    expanding ball of light and ATOMIZING BLOOD. Jehonas and Buffy
    having to shield their eyes from the backlash of occult energy
    are thrown back off their feet as a near tidal WAVE of blood
    surges over them --
    EXT. BANK OF EREBUS - CITY STREET - NIGHT
    Every door and window of the bank is BLOWN OUTWARD from the force
    of the EXPLOSION. While along the street, manhole covers flip
    from their moorings, spinning up into the air like dimes, being
    buoyed by geysers of blood.
    INT. TEMPLE SANCTUARY - NIGHT
    Silence, just the steady DRIP-DRIP of liquid draining. The
    underworld temple gleams with a crimson sheen now.
    ON JEHONAS as he stirs. They've been blown clear across the
    sanctuary by the force of the blast. He rises to his feet,
    looking back at the platform. The whirlwind and stairway are
    gone. Only wisps of smoke mark the remains of the gate.
    BUFFY (O.S.)
    Jehonas?
    Jehonas turns and helps Buffy to her feet. She looks up at him,
    searching his eyes. Which side of Jehonas' soul has won out?
    Human or vampire? Then she SEES him smile, a small but convincing
    smile. A warm human smile.
    JEHONAS
    Nice work, Buffy.
    They embrace, holding each other that way for a long, long time.
    And we --
    DISSOLVE TO:
    EXT. ROOFTOP - BANK OF EREBUS - DAWN
    Jehonas and Buffy stand on the rooftop, watching as dawn slowly
    creeps across the silent city.
    BUFFY
    I never imagined I'd be so happy to see
    the sun rise --
    (turning to him)
    We'd better go back to the lab if we want
    to cure ourselves.
    JEHONAS
    No. You keep the cure to yourself. There's
    still a war going on, and I have a job to
    do.
    Buffy nods and draws up close with Jehonas to admire the rising
    sun.
    BUFFY
    Where do we go from here?
    JEHONAS
    We?
    Buffy looks up at Jehonas. His face is serious. She knows what
    he's going to say.
    JEHONAS
    Where I go is my business. You are going
    back to your father.
    BUFFY
    What? Wait a minute. I'm coming with you!
    Jehonas removes his sunglasses, and looks at her. She's not
    backing down on this one.
    JEHONAS
    You are not --
    BUFFY
    I can't go back --
    JEHONAS
    (shaking his head)
    You don't know what you're asking --
    BUFFY
    I do! I've never had anyone in my life
    who could understand what my life is like.
    No one!
    Jehonas sees tears rimming in her eyes and remains silent. She's
    not wanting to leave. He's pretty moved.
    BUFFY
    You want to know why I ran away? I
    couldn't take it! I hated it. I hated
    being a Slayer. It kept me away from
    everyone because of what I do. Even my mom
    thinks I'm crazy.
    JEHONAS
    And because of me, I made you want to slay
    again?
    BUFFY
    No. I - I don't know what's going on with
    me. I've tried dealing with it before, but
    no one taught me how. My Watcher, Giles,
    he wouldn't even begin to understand what
    I'm going through.
    (beat)
    I had to kill someone. Someone I was in
    love with. They think it's so easy to
    forget. They couldn't understand. No one
    does. But you do.
    JEHONAS
    Listen to me, Buffy. I like you. I like
    you a lot but you have a body clock in
    there and it's ticking --
    BUFFY
    I --
    JEHONAS
    Let me finish. I figured this is what made
    you come out here.
    Jehonas grips both her arms, looking down in her eyes.
    JEHONAS
    Listen to me close. We're at war, some of
    us will remain in the fight, some of us
    won't. When duty calls, we have a
    responsibility. It's tough to accept it,
    but it's only as tough as a soldier's duty
    to defend his country or a father forced
    to action to defend his home. There are
    going to be times when you will have to
    act in conflict with your heart and your
    mind. My people, vampires, we are at war
    all the time, with ourselves. It's an
    eternal struggle, between humanity and the
    beast. When someone slips towards
    darkness, it is then they are truly dead,
    and that is when Slayers like us step in.
    You won't be doing this forever, remember
    that, Buffy. That's why I'm here. You have
    a life ahead of you. Be strong, and
    patient.
    Buffy nods and looks away to the sun, letting its warmth wash
    over her.
    BUFFY
    I'm going to miss you.
    JEHONAS
    (nodding)
    I know. If you want to help me, go back
    home, help your people there, and leave
    the rest of the world to me.
    And on that note we leave them -- TWO FIGURES, silhouetted
    against the new day.
    INT. HOSPITAL - ROOM 223 - DAY
    Hank Summers is sitting up on his bed in mid conversation with
    his wife. He's awake and very much alive. Then, a KNOCK on the
    door. Mrs. Summers goes up to the door and opens it and sees
    BUFFY looking very tired and disheveled with her bags. She tries
    to smile weakly.
    BUFFY
    H-hi, Mrs. Summers. Déjà vu over again.
    MRS. SUMMERS
    Buffy! Where in the world were you? I was
    worried sick!
    BUFFY
    Sorry. I had to take a little side trip.
    You know, take in the city.
    Mrs. Summers leads in Buffy. Hank sees his daughter. His face
    very surprised.
    HANK
    Buffy?
    BUFFY
    Hi, daddy.
    HANK
    Oh my -- come here quick.
    She runs over and they hug deeply. Buffy closes her eyes and hugs
    him tighter, finally realizing how much she's missed her father.
    BUFFY
    Thought I came to see how you were doing.
    Hank nods, then pulls away from their hug.
    HANK
    Are you okay? What is this I've been
    hearing about a kidnapping?
    BUFFY
    Um, rumors blown way out of proportion.
    HANK
    Oh. I see --
    Hank relaxes back onto his bed.
    HANK
    So how do you like New York, honey?
    TIGHT ON BUFFY as she looks down on one of her bags. We SEE
    Jehonas' heart shaped pendant around one of the straps. Buffy
    rubs it, in deep thought.
    BUFFY
    It's something --
    Buffy looks out the window and stares.
    HANK
    Something wrong?
    BUFFY
    Oh, it's nothing.
    (pauses)
    Um, daddy, there's something I should tell
    you, and I need a favor after that.
    Buffy makes a small smile. Hank nods as WE PAN BACK to both
    daughter and father talking as we --
    DISSOLVE TO:
    EXT. KREMLIN SQUARE - NIGHT
    SUPER: MOSCOW, RUSSIA
    In the b.g., we see the KREMLIN in its night form. There is snow
    falling slowly from the sky.
    EXT. CLUBHOUSE - NIGHT
    Under the balcony of the clubhouse, only a few lights illuminate
    this area. We HEAR the crunching of boots against snow from a
    distance off. Then,
    TWO FIGURES turn the corner and are making their way down the
    underside of the balcony. Their voices being carried by the soft
    howling wind.
    RUSSIAN WOMAN
    (subtitled, Russian)
    It's cold --
    WE PAN BACK to reveal the door to the clubhouse. On top, a neon
    sign very strikingly similar to those of the glyphs in New York
    City.
    RUSSIAN WOMAN
    (subtitled, Russian)
    Where are we going?
    RUSSIAN MAN
    (subtitled, Russian)
    It's a surprise.
    RUSSIAN WOMAN
    (subtitled, Russian)
    Surprise? I like surprises --
    The man chuckles to himself, and stops, looking down at his
    companion. He reaches up, caresses her face.
    RUSSIAN MAN
    (subtitled, Russian)
    Then you'll like this --
    In an instant, he forces his hand around her throat, gripping her
    tight. The woman, startled, tries beating him off, swearing. The
    man, snarling, FANGS fully extended now savors her vain attempts
    to struggle against him when --
    MAN (O.S.)
    Hey!
    The Russian man releases her and spins and sees,
    JEHONAS who was waiting in the shadows. Now he is in the open, in
    his long flowing coat, waiting patiently.
    JEHONAS
    (subtitled, Russian)
    Catch you at a bad time --
    (looks up)
    -- Comrade?
    The vampire snarls and charges at Jehonas.
    RUSSIAN VAMPIRE'S POV: He's getting closer. Jehonas steps to him,
    slowly opening his long coat with one hand, ready, poised and
    waiting. Then, a sudden twist, a sudden flash of steel, and the
    sword flies out slicing downwards cutting the world in half.
    FADE TO BLACK.
    THE END
    


End file.
